Different Path Taken
by GSR4ever87
Summary: What if Sara and Grissom didn't meet at the forensic conference, resulting in Grissom making a life altering decision. How will they meet then? And if they do, are they still destined to be together? Please read and Find out. Slightly AU. Pre-Series. More details inside.
1. Just missing one another

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters

Summary: What if Sara and Grissom didn't meet at the forensic conference, resulting in Grissom making a life altering decision. How will they meet then? And if they do, are they still destined to be together? Please read and Find out. Slightly AU. Pre-Series. More details inside.

AN: Hi everybody, this one is a little different for me, but I thought I would give it a try, and I hope you will too. Getting to where you want them to end up will take time and patience, so I hope you are there through their ups and downs.

AN #2: The time-line of the series is slightly altered in this story, and you'll see why when you continue to read.

Title: Different Path Taken  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family, Tragedy  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Subtle References to multiple episodes  
Time-line: Per-CSI, Slightly Altered Time line  
Warnings: Suggestive/Implied adult behavior, a little language, triggering themes, Minor Character death  
Main Parings: GSR (Eventually)  
Minor Parings: Grissom/OC, Sara/OC (Very Minor), Grillows Friendship  
Other Characters: Nick, Warrick, Catherine, OC's, Greg (Mention only)

* * *

Chapter 1: Just missing one another

After Grissom signed his name on the case file he just completed and took his glasses off, he closed the file and started tiding up his desk, then he grabbed one of his entomology books that he had out and stood up from his desk chair before walking toward his bookshelf that was on the left side of the room, and as he was putting it in place, there was a knock on his office door.

He turned around while saying. "Come in."

Catherine Willows, one of his colleagues the last 8 years, opened the door and smiled. "Hey, can I have a paper clip?"

He smiled with a nod before pointing to his desk. "Yeah, top right drawer."

She nodded her thanks before walking in the office that had shelves full of his experiments, something that she had to get use to seeing, and even a pet spider.

A lot of people would consider him very odd, and at first she would be part of that particular crowd, but after knowing him the last 8 years, they formed a close friendship. In fact, she considered him her best friend, which was why she was a little shocked when she opened the right top drawer, just as Grissom exclaimed. "Wait, Cath!"

She lifted the ring box out of the drawer and raised an eyebrow at him. "Something you would like to share?"

He smiled shyly at her as he walked back to his desk, then he sighed as he grabbed the ring box before stuttering. "Well, I uh.."

He trails off as he shook his head, not sure what to say, making Catherine smile at him before she asked. "I wasn't sure if you were even thinking about proposing, you sure you're ready?"

He sighed again as he looked at her. "I think so, I mean Annie and I have been dating for awhile now, and it's the next logical step, right?"

Annie Snyder was his age, and had met Grissom 5 years ago when he was investigating a crime and the victim was an employee at her Veterinarian clinic, and once the case was closed, they went out for drinks and found out they had a lot in common and just continued to see one another ever since.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I still wouldn't be with her if I didn't." Then he seemed unsure again. "Or at least I think I do."

Catherine chuckled as she commented. "You seem pretty unsure."

He then frowned a little. "It's also the biggest step of my life."

This time Catherine sighed as she walked up to him, then she placed her hand on his shoulder and spoke softly. "And you are allowed to question things like this before you make that move, but before you put a ring one her finger, make sure it feels right to you." Grissom nodded in understanding as Catherine finished. "So, while you are in San Francisco this weekend, I suggest you think about what you truly want, make sure she's really the one you want to spend the rest of your life with."

He was going to be the main speaker and presenter at a forensic conference, something he was looking forward to the moment he was asked to do it.

Grissom slowly smiled with a nod. "Yeah, this trip will give me time to clear my head and really think things through." She pats him on the shoulder with a nod.

As she turned to walk back to the desk so she could grab the papers she came into the room with, Grissom asked. "So, you still need a ride home?"

She placed the paper clip in place with a nod before looking at him. "Yeah, and why don't you stay for breakfast? Lindsey would be happy to see you."

Grissom smiled with his eyes sparkling, he really loved that little girl. "Alright, I'll meet you in the parking lot in five minutes."

After Catherine nodded, she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Once the door clicked shut, Grissom looked down at the ring box in his hand and sighed, what he told Catherine was the truth, and he thought the decision was made for him when he bought the ring. But once again he was unsure, so maybe going to San Francisco will help him decide once and for all if he was making the right choice.

He mentally shook his head, then after grabbing his glasses from the top of his desk, briefcase on the floor next to his desk and jacket from his office chair, he turned out the lamp and the overhead light before walking out of his office, closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

2 days later

"Sara, I'm sorry but I'm going to need you at the lab today."

Sara Sidle frowned while holding her phone up to her ear. "But Sir..."

He cuts her off. "I know I said you can go to the Forensic Conference this weekend, but a priority case just hit my desk and I need the best here. I'm really sorry, Sara, but my word is final."

Sara does a small sigh and nodded, even though he couldn't see her, then replied softly. "Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Alright, see you then."

After placing her phone on the end table and her shoulder bag on her couch, she turned around and headed toward her room so she could change while pulling her hair out of the pony tail she had.

Always eager to learn new things about forensics, she was looking forward to going to the conference, especially when she heard that Dr. Gilbert Grissom was going to be there.  
And while she had never met him personally, she's heard some wonderful things about him, which there were others that said he was a dull speaker, but she would have liked to find that out herself.

She sighed and thought as she finished dressing. 'I guess not this time, maybe I'll meet him someday.'

She mentally shook her head from those thoughts before walking back into the living room and grabbing her things, then walked to the door and out of the apartment, shutting and locking it in the process.

* * *

8 Hours later

"Thanks for the update, guys."

Sara nodded, along with her colleague, Logan Peace, whom she's worked with the last three years, which he was her age, around 6'0 with medium length brown hair, brown eyes, and a muscular build.

"We'll continue to keep you informed, sir."

After their boss, Pat Dyson, who was 15 yeas older than them, around 6'2, bald, slim build with hazel eyes, nodded, Sara and Logan used the right side entrance to walk out of the office as someone knocked on the front entrance.

"Come in."

When the door opened, Pat stood up and smiled while holding out his hand. "Well, look at this, it's Dr. Gilbert Grissom."

Grissom chuckled as he walked into the room. "Hi Pat, I think we've known each other long enough for you not to be so formal."

Him and Pat were college classmates at UCLA before Grissom went to Chicago to get his PhD in entomology. They had kept in touch through the years by phone calls, text messages and emails, talking about their experiences to one another.

Pat chuckled and nodded as he sat down in his chair after they had released hands. "So, how was the first day of the conference? One of my people was a little disappointed she couldn't go, but a priority case came and my hands were tied."

"It was great." Then Grissom nodded in understanding about the case stuff. "It happens."

"Yeah." He cleared his throat before asking. "So, how about meeting up for a drink later?"

Grissom nodded again with a smile. "I would like that, let me know when and where, and I'll meet you there."

"You got it."

* * *

5 minutes later

While Sara and Logan were in the break room talking about the case, one of their colleagues, Jade Mathews, who was 5'6, slim build, had curly brown hair and blue eyes, opened the door quickly and started to speak with excitement and really fast, so Sara held up her hand with a smile. "Whoa there, what's going on? What's got you so excited?"

She nodded as she took a breath, then she started over. "You won't believe who I just saw walking out of the lab?"

Sara asked with a raised eyebrow. "Who?"

She smiled bigger before answering. "Dr. Gilbert Grissom."

Sara's eyes got wide as her heart raced. "Really?"

"Yeah, and he looks just as amazing as you've heard." She sighed again before continuing. "Well, I mean for an older guy, that is, but still."

Jade still had a smile on her face as she walked toward the counter, and as Logan started smirking about telling her long time boyfriend about this amazing sight she had just witnessed, Sara took a breath as she looked down at the open file, feeling like she missed out on something, but couldn't place what it was.

Before her thoughts could continue Jade asked. "Sara, you ok?"

Sara shook off what she was feeling and gave her a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, let's just continue with the case."

Her colleagues nodded before the three of them got their concentration back on the case, but deep down Sara couldn't help but continue to have that empty/missing feeling.

* * *

2 days later

When Grissom got off the plane when it landed back in Vegas, he walked to exit of the building, and instead of seeing Annie waiting for him by the vehicles, he sees Catherine there.

They smile at each other, and once he was close enough, she spoke as he walked to the passenger side. "I hope you aren't too disappointed to see me, Annie called and said a little girl came in with her injured cat at the last minute, and she would've felt bad if she turned her back on them."

Grissom waved it off as he placed his bags in the back seat before getting into the passenger seat. "It's fine."

They closed their doors, and after she put her seat belt on, she turned the key to start the SVU before asking while driving. "So, did your time away help clear some of those cobwebs?"

Grissom nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, it did. I love her Catherine, she understands me like no one I ever met, yes even more than you." She smirked as he continued. "And where else am I going to find someone like that? Why look for something else when I have a great woman already."

Catherine nodded in agreement on that last part because she agreed that Annie was a wonderful woman, and really she just wanted to see her best friend happy, which if she did that for him, who was she to say anything, so she cleared her throat before replying. "Well, it sounds like you got everything straightened out. Just know that I want you to be happy, and if she's the one to do that for you, then I say go for it."

"Thank you Catherine, that really means a lot to me."

As Catherine nodded, Grissom turned his head to look out the passenger side window, feeling something he couldn't describe, what he said was true, he did love her and he really believed that, but why did a part of him feel this way?

* * *

AN: Oh, they just missed one another. Interested in seeing where this is going? Please Review. GSR4ever!


	2. First Meeting

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: First Meeting

1 year later

"Uh Boss, come check this out."

Pat finished talking to the lead detective before walking over to Logan, then stopping next to him to see what his co-worker was looking at.

He sighed as Logan cleared his throat and continued. "That's a lot of bug activity. I'm good, but this is above my expertise."

The older man nodded before speaking while pulling out his phone from his pants pocket. "Just collect and photograph, I'm calling in an expert."

Logan just nodded this time as he started his task while Pat stepped away as he was placing his phone up to his ear after hitting speed dial #5.

Grissom was in his office, which was a bigger one than he had last year because of an unfortunate circumstance involving a co-worker that made him the supervisor of the night shift team, when his phone started to ring.

He placed his pen on the desk before picking up his phone and leaning back in his char. "Grissom."

"Hey buddy."

"Pat, what can I do for you?"

"I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time."

"Nope, I'm just finishing up before leaving, why?"

Pat cleared his throat before he continued. "I hate to do this, but I'm kind of in a need of your expertise here. If you can, I was hoping you..."

Grissom cuts him off, knowing where this was going. "I would be happy to, I have to make a few calls first, but I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Alright, good to hear. I'll call your ticket in at the airport and it will be waiting for you on my dime."

"Thanks."

"No, thank you."

"Bye, Pat."

"Bye, Gil."

He hits speed dial #2 before putting it up to his ear, and after a few seconds, he hears. "Willows."

"Catherine, it's Grissom, I was hoping you can cover me for a day or two, I'm heading to San Francisco."

"Of course, what's going on there?"

"A friend of mine needs help with a case."

"Alright, I'll see you when you get back." Then she smirked. "And don't worry, the lab will still be here when you return."

"Funny Catherine, I'll see you."

"Yeah see ya, bye Gil."

"Bye Cath."

After he hangs up, he picks up his go bag, which was always packed just in case, and walks to his door. Then after locking it up, he started walking toward the exit of the building before he got in his vehicle, and once he was in, he hit speed dial #1 before putting it up to his ear.

A few seconds went by before the person he called answered. "Hey you, you leaving the lab? I figured we could grab breakfast before I have to open my office."

"Yeah, listen Annie, I have to leave town for a day, possible two."

"Why?"

"A friend of mine needs help with a case."

She sighed on her end of the phone. "But Gil, my parents..."

He cuts her off. "Are coming in later, I know, and I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

There was a pause, then another sigh. "Ok, I'm sure they'll understand." Before she finished with a smirk. "But I don't see why your friend couldn't call any of the other 14 entomologist experts, he knows that there are others, right?"

He couldn't help but smile and chuckle on that, then he said. "Alright, I have to get to the airport."

"Ok, call me later?"

"Of course, Bye Annie."

"Bye Gil, love you."

"Yeah, me too."

After he hung up, he placed his phone in his passenger seat before he turned his concentration on his driving.

* * *

Hours later

Since she spent most of her shift rummaging through dumpsters for the murder weapon for her case, Sara wasn't aware of the buzz going through the lab because of the 'special guest' that was there, but after leaving the ballistics lab, she had walked by a room that was normally empty unless a case was being discussed in there. Except no one was in there now but it wasn't empty, so with curiosity getting the better of her, she walked in and saw a board with a timeline on it and different stages of blowflies and other insects on display with hand written notes all over the light table.

She didn't know how long she stood there, but her observing was interrupted when a voice entered the room behind her, which she could have sworn her heart just skipped a beat or two when she heard it. "You figured it out yet?"

She turned around quickly, and still shocked by the tone of his sweet voice and now the way his blue eyes were looking into hers, she started to stutter. "I was uhh...I was just uh..."

She trailed off, wanting to slap herself for acting like she was back in high school standing in front of her first crush, but her heart rate only went a little faster when he had smiled at her while holding out his hand. "Hi, I'm Gilbert Grissom."

She looked at him wide-eyed before exclaiming in shock. "The Dr. Gilbert Grissom, one of 15 expert entomologists?"

He chucked with a nod. "That's what they say, although if you don't mind, you can leave out 'the' and 'Dr.' In fact, you can just call me Grissom, mostly everybody else does."

She smiled with a nod. "Of course." She was going to shake his hand, but kept her hand to herself as she replied. "I just spent hours rummaging through dumpsters, so shaking your hand wouldn't be wise right now."

He nodded in understanding as he walked to the table, and as he was looking over his notes, she turned back around to look at the board again, and after a few minutes of silence, he turned his attention toward her and asked with a raised eyebrow. "Any interest in entomology?"

She shrugged her shoulders and spoke, still looking at the board. "Not in particular." Then they have eye contact as she continued. "But I love learning, and anything that helps get a killer off the street, I'll take it. I'm in this for the victims getting their justice."

If anybody asked him, he would have denied it quickly, but he couldn't deny to himself that a little spark just went through him, a spark that came out of nowhere, a type of spark he never felt before.

He mentally shook off the feeling before he cleared his throat and gave her a smile. "Me too."

She smiled back before clearing her throat and asking. "You been into Entomology long?"

He took a breath and walked up to her, leaving a little space between their shoulders before replying while looking a the board like it was the greatest thing in the world. "For as long as I can remember. It started out as a kid just interested in whatever he found outside and asking his dad what it was and what it did, then it just grew from there. It just fascinates me, even more when I can apply it to my work so the victim could get their justice."

Sara couldn't look away from him, watching and hearing him speak with such a passion about something he clearly loved, fascinated her, and whoever said he was a dull speaker, just showed they weren't very interested in whatever he had to say because she could listen to him for days and didn't think she would ever get board.

She turned her head just as he was turning his head to look at her, then after he turned his head to look at the board again, he cleared his throat and started speaking, or more like stuttering now. "I uh...I Better get back to work."

"Yeah, and I better get cleaned up, I'm sorry if I kept you."

He waved it off. "No worries. But if you are interested in learning more about this, I'll be happy to share with you."

She gave him a genuine smile. "I would love that, thank you."

He nodded with another smile. "No problem."

After one more nod, Sara turned and started walking toward the door, but stopped when he spoke again. "I'm sorry Ms., but I didn't..."

She cuts him off as she turned to look at him again. "It's Sara, Sara Sidle."

His eyes sparkled as he replied back. "Nice to meet you, Sara Sidle."

"You too Mr. Grissom, good luck with your timeline. I hope everything works out."

She then turned and walked out of the room, and only when she was out of it, did both hearts start to calm down, but they both couldn't deny they felt a little ache in there too.

* * *

After Shift

Pat and Grissom walked into the break room, where Sara, Logan, Jade and two other male members were there, before Pat smiled as he said. "Congrats on a job well done today.  
3 for 3 on cases getting solved. This is a cause for celebration, if I say so myself. Gil would you like to join us since it was because of your timeline that got our guy?"

He cleared his throat as he looked at his friend. "I would love too, if I'm wanted."

Pat looked at his team with a questioning look. "Well, guys?" They all nodded with smiles before Pat looked at Grissom again. "There you have it."

He smiled at them with a nod. "Thank you for the invite, I guess I'll follow you there."

The team nodded as they got up from their seats and started walking out of the room and lab with Grissom following them.

* * *

AN: Interested in what happens next? Please review.


	3. Start of a beautiful friendship

AN: Thanks for the reviews, and another chapter was requested, so here it is, a day earlier than planned.

* * *

Chapter 3: Start of a beautiful friendship

After the group arrived at the bar, and while Grissom and Pat went to get the beers, the rest of them went to their usual table and sat down.

As the guys were waiting on their drinks, Pat asked. "So, I couldn't help but notice you don't have a ring on that finger of yours yet."

He smiled as he shook his head. "Nope, still just engaged."

Pat chuckled while shaking his head. "Well, you better hurry up if you want me to show up at your wedding, I'm not getting any younger here."

Grissom chuckled back before replying. "You're not going anywhere, you're too stubborn to die."

He smirked back. "You're probably right."

Grissom then smirked. "Besides, I'm a few months older than you, and I still have things to accomplish before I go." After one more chuckle from his friend, Grissom spoke again as he looked at his team, particularly at Sara, who was laughing at what Logan had just said. "You have a great team, I can't say better than mine, but they seem great, or at least what I can tell."

"I think so too, although I have to counter your remark on a better team than mine, because I have a secret weapon."

He looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that might be?"

Pat smiled bigger as he grabbed most of the bottles of beer that was set in front of them. "It isn't a what, it's a who, and that would be Sidle."

Intrigued, he grabbed the last two bottles as he asked. "What's the story with her?"

They turned around, but before they started walking, he replied. "Well, I can't tell you the particulars of her life story, that's her job if she wants to share. But, when it comes to her work, one major thing you'll see stick out with her is she's very dedicated to what she does. She moved up the ranks faster than anybody I've ever worked with, and although she's known to get a temper from time to time when things don't go the way she wants or expected, which sometimes I can't really blame her, I won't be surprised, even at her young age, if she's leading a team in a few years."

He looked at him with surprise as they started their walk toward the table. "Wow, she sounds almost too good to be true."

He smirked again. "I know, that's why she's my secret weapon."

If anything more about Sara was going to be brought up, it would have to be another time because they made it to the table, and after Logan, Jade and the two other members of the team grabbed their beers from Pat, Sara grabbed hers from Grissom, the older men sat down before they toasted to their job well done.

* * *

After awhile the team members started to leave the bar, but before Logan did, he looked at Sara. "You need a ride, Sara?"

Sara waved off his concern with a smile. "I'm fine, Logan, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." Then he looked at Grissom and held out his hand. "It was nice to meet you, and thanks for your help."

He shook the young man's hand while nodding his head. "It was my pleasure, I'm glad everything worked out."

After Logan nodded, he released the older man's hand before walking out of the bar, then after they took a last sip of the beer they had, Grissom asked. "Do you want another?"

Sara nodded as she stood up, which he stood up too, making her smile at the gesture. "Yeah, I'll get it this time."

"Ok, thank you."

After one more nod, Sara walks away as Grissom sat back down with a sigh as his head and heart were at war with one another. He didn't know what was going on, but he felt different from the moment he had met Sara, and his feelings were now all over the place, more than he could have imagined them being.

Before his thoughts could continue, his phone started to ring, so he picked it up without even looking at who was calling him. "Grissom."

"Hey you."

For one split second he wasn't expecting to hear her voice on the other end of the phone, and with the sound of her voice and his feelings after hearing her, really caught him off guard, so he had to clear his throat before answering. "Hi, I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier, I just basically hit the ground running when I got here."

"And then you got distracted with your bugs, right?"

He smiled a little with a nod, even though she couldn't see him. "Yeah, but everything worked out in the end."

"I'm glad, congratulations."

"Thank you." He paused for a second before asking. "So, how are your parents, they get in ok?"

"Yeah, they missed you tonight."

He didn't know what made him say his next words, but they came out after a smirk. "You mean they missed arguing with me about setting a wedding date."

Which the minute those words came out he regretted them because she came back with. "Well, they kind of have a point."

He replied, albeit a little loudly than he had planned. "You said you were fine waiting!"

"And I am! I have been, but it's been a year, do you want to marry me or not?"

Grissom sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine coming while he started to speak. "Annie..."

But she cuts him off after another sigh. "Listen, I don't want to fight, especially over the phone, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

He cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah, my plane leaves here at 1:30."

"Ok, I'll see you when you land, I love you."

"Me too, bye."

As he was hanging up, Sara came in to view as she asked while handing him his drink. "Everything ok?"

Grissom nodded as he gave her a small smile, not sure what or how much she got from his end of the phone call, but not in the mood to talk about it either way. "Yeah, it's fine."

Even though she didn't really believe him, she decided to let it go because one, it seemed clear to her he didn't want to talk about it, and two, if he did start talking about whatever was bothering him, she wasn't sure if she could handle what the subject of his turmoil is. She just wasn't ready to accept him being unavailable if it turned out what she was thinking was true.

After a short pause and a sip of their drink, Sara asked. "So, does the offer about your entomology lesson still on the table."

Once again his eyes lit up, which she was happy to see that look again, as he asked. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not, make up for the one I missed."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "The one you missed?"

She smirked. "Yeah, I missed the forensic conference last year, so I didn't get my lesson from you."

He chuckled and nodded in understanding, now knowing it was her that had missed it on Pat's team. Then he cleared his throat and started talking about the subject he loved, while putting what had happened with Annie in the back of his mind.

* * *

They didn't keep track of time once he started talking, but it was more bottles of beer later before Grissom finally cut both the subject and their drinking off.

"I think we should stop for the night."

Sara nodded, a little buzzed from the drinking, and spoke. "Yeah, I think so too."

As she stood up though, she felt dizzy and was about to fall back in the chair when Grissom was up like a flash and placed his hands on her arms so she wouldn't, and the minute his hands were on her arms, even though she was wearing a light jacket, she still felt his warm touch and it went down to the tip of her toes.

He cleared his throat, also feeing the same as her, before he whispered. "I'm driving you home, there is no way I'm letting you get behind the wheel."

She wanted to wave it off, but his concerned eyes just stopped her, so she nodded in agreement. "Yeah, ok."

As they started to walk toward the exit of the building, she asked. "But are you ok to drive?"

He gave her a nod with a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

She nodded again as she let him help her to his rented vehicle.

Once they were both in, she gave him directions to her apartment before she laid her head against the window and closed her eyes.

* * *

After he parked the vehicle in the parking lot, he turned his head to look at Sara, who still had her eyes closed with her head against the window, and he could have looked at her all night, then he quickly shook that thought away the minute it came to him before moving his hand over to her and shaking her shoulders. "Sara, wake up, we're here. Sara."

A few more shakes later, Sara had opened her eyes and looked at him as he finished telling her again that they were at her place, then after he told her that he'll help her out, she nodded and waited patiently for him to come to her side.

Once she was out, he slowly guided her to the apartment building, to the second floor and the fourth door on the right.

When they stopped in front of her door, she pulled her keys out of her pocket before looking over at him with a smile and a little dazed look. "I had a wonderful time with you tonight."

Grissom smiled in kind with a nod. "I did too."

Then she turned her body so she was standing face to face to him and a little closer than before, before whispering. "But you know what would make this night even better?" He didn't get to answer because she continued before he could. "If you would come in with me." Grissom started to look at her with wide-eyes as she smiled bigger and placed her hand on his shoulder. "So, what do you say, Mr. Grissom, want to come in with me?"

Feeling the connection of her closeness and her words, made him stutter as he started to speak. "Sara... I uhh, I..."

Then it was like a switch went off in her and she removed her hand quickly like it was burnt and she exclaimed. "Oh my god, what am I doing, I can't believe I..." She trailed off as she turned toward her door while trying to put her keys in the door knob, but she was so embarrassed with what she had done that she was having a tough time, so it took her a second before she finally walked in her apartment and slammed the door behind her before putting the back of her head on it and closing her eyes as she tried to calm her racing heart.

Grissom stood there in shock at everything that just happened for several seconds before he started knocking. "Sara." But she didn't answer or open her door, still too embarrassed about what she did and said, so after the third knock with no reply, he sighed and started to speak. "I uh..." But didn't know what to say, so he just finished with. "I hope you have a goodnight." Then he turned and walked away, hoping this wasn't the last time he saw her.

* * *

The Next Morning

After Grissom was awake, he took a shower, packed his bag and checked out, ready to go to the diner that Pat wanted to meet him in about 25 minutes, but just as he walked out of the hotel, his phone started to ring.

"Grissom."

A short pause later, he heard an uncertain tone from the woman on the other line "Hi Grissom, it's uh Sara, and I was kind of hoping you can take me back to the bar so I could get my vehicle. I could call someone else, but..."

Grissom cuts her off with a smile, even though she couldn't see it. "I'll be there in five."

"Ok, I'll be outside waiting, thank you."

"No problem."

Now having a small spring in his step because he was happy that last night wasn't going to be the last time he saw her, he walked to his rented vehicle and placed his bags in the back before getting in the driver's seat.

Just like he promised, he was there in five minutes, and just as she promised, she was out on the curb waiting for him.

It took them a couple of minutes before any words were said, and she was the first to say them. "The drinking got to me more than I anticipated, and my behavior was unacceptable, and while it didn't happen much in college, I haven't done that since then."

He stopped the vehicle at a stop light before he turned his head and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You? A party animal in college?"

She chuckled while shaking her head. "Hardly, not enough hours in the day when you go to Harvard then Berkeley to fit drinking/partying in your schedule, but there were times when I did have to let out a little steam."

Grissom nodded in understanding as he spoke with amazement as he continued to drive. "Harvard and Berkeley, wow, I'm impressed."

Sara smiled as she looked down at her hands. "So, last night doesn't change your opinion of me?"

He pulled into the bar's parking lot and stopped next to her vehicle before looking at her, but she was still looking at her hands. "I think it will take more than what happened last night to change my opinion of you, and I am completely impressed with you, even more so after Pat talked your CSI reputation up last night."

She groaned and shook her head as she asked, kind of afraid on what he had said. "Oh no, what did he say?"

Grissom chuckled before he replied. "That your dedicated, the best he's ever worked with, you're his secret weapon, and could actually see you running your own team some day."

She was a little shocked on what she just heard.

It wasn't that Pat was a mean boss, but he was tough on his CSI's and he rarely let out any gushy sentiments toward them, so for him to admit that to Grissom, he must be impressed with her work.

"Wow, he really said that?"

"He did, and it only made me want someone like you on my team, Vegas would be lucky to have you."

She looked at him with shock again. "Are you offering me a job?"

Grissom shook his head with a smile. "I wouldn't do that to my friend. I'm not trying to steal anyone from him, I'm just saying that if you ever want to leave this city and want a new challenge, Vegas is there."

Deep down she had to admit she was a little intrigued by the offer, but she had to ask. "Can you even offer me one, are you even a boss?"

He chuckled as he pulled a business card out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her. "As a matter fact I am, and here is my email address and the phone numbers to the lab, you could also use my cell number, if you ever need to talk."

She took it from him as she replied softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." After a short pause, Grissom cleared his throat before speaking again. "Sara, I want to be completely honest with you, while I was flattered about your offer last night, I have someone at home waiting for me." Sara nodded as she looked down at her hands again, feeling her heart crack a little, even though a part of her knew deep down that he did. "And I couldn't hurt her like that, I don't want to do hurt her like that, so I hope you understand."

Sara took a breath and looked at him while nodding her head. "I do."

"But if I gave you any..."

She cuts him off while shaking her head. "You didn't do anything wrong Grissom, it was all me. If there is blame to be had, it should be mine." She paused for a second before asking. "I just hope we can still be friends."

"Absolutely, and like I said, you can use the email and phone number if you ever need to talk about anything."

"I will do that." After looking at one another a little longer, she turned her head to the front before clearing her throat. "It was really nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too."

She turned to the vehicle door and opened it, then as she stepped out, he continued. "Bye Sara."

She turned around to look at him again before saying. "How about, until next time."

Goodbye's felt too permanent, especially in this context, and she couldn't bare the thought of never seeing him again.

Grissom smiled with another nod. "Ok, until next time."

She gave him one more smile before closing the door and walking to her vehicle, and while he watched her drive away, he wasn't sure if opening the line of communication with her was such a great idea, considering how he was feeling at the moment and the situation he was in.

But the thought of not hearing from her again, however she choose to communicate with him, really didn't make him feel all that better either, he does a deep sigh before he started to drive away, wondering what could happen next.

* * *

AN: A small time jump next chapter. Find out what happens next. Please review.


	4. Her Decision

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Warning: Language, one word, but I felt it was worth noting just for a heads up.

* * *

Chapter 4: Her Decision

2 Months later

When Grissom had assigned the case at the beginning of shift, he never would have thought he had to call another lab to help finish it because it turned out the suspect had killed some one else in that city.

After putting the phone up to his ear once he dialed, he waited a few seconds before a sleepily toned voice came over the phone. "Dyson."

"Hey Pat, sorry to wake you, but I believe I have a case that ties to one of yours."

Pat sighed and asked which case it was as he sat up in bed, then after looking over at his wife of 10 years to make sure she was still asleep, he got out of bed and walked out into the living room. "Yes, it sounds like him, I would like some of my people there to help finish it out."

"I was counting on that, that's another reason I called, preferable the ones who worked on the original case would be great."

"Alright, Pearce and Sidle will be there as soon as they can."

Not able to control it, his heart skipped a beat when he mentioned Sara will be here, before replying. "Sounds Good, I'll let my team know that we are getting company, thanks Pat."

"No problem Gil, get that son of bitch for me."

"Won't rest until I do."

After they hung up, he takes a calming breath before getting up from his office chair, then once he grabbed the files he needed, he walked out of the room and headed toward the break room.

Once he was there, he looked at his team, which along with Catherine Willows, there was Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, and Courtney Moore, who was slightly taller than Catherine with short red hair and green eyes, her build was slim, but could surprise people with her strength. She was a new CSI that was just hired a month ago when the last one they had up and left them, saying she was ready to leave Vegas because she couldn't handle it here.

When they saw their boss walk in, Warrick asked. "What do you have boss, is it really true?"

Grissom nodded as he placed the files on the conference table. "It is, he struck in San Francisco first, then came here." He saw the disappointed looks on their faces, and he was right there with them.

It was one thing to not catch a killer and them continue to kill in the same city, but killing in two different cities made it more unpredictable and not to mention more frustrating, so he took a breath before continuing. "We have reinforcements coming in, so let's just take a breath and relax, they'll be here as soon as they can. But in the meantime, is there anything more to go over?"

Nick shook his head with sigh. "Not yet, everything is still being processed."

"Alright, then let's review and get everybody on the same page, I don't want anybody missing anything, got it?"

Hearing the sharp tone, they all nodded and said 'got it', then as he was pouring a cup of coffee, they started to talk about the details of the case so they'll be as ready as they can when their reinforcements came and they could hit the ground running so they wouldn't waste any more time.

* * *

A few hours later

After a heavy rain delay in San Francisco, Sara and Logan finally made it to Vegas, and once they stepped into the lab and was signed in, they put on their visitor badges and followed the hall like they were directed so it would take them to the break room, and Logan couldn't help but look around in amazement. "This place is bigger than ours."

She smirked back. "And that's one of the reasons their solve rate is #2 in the country."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "How do you know all of this?"

She smirked again while rolling her eyes. "It's called picking up and reading a magazine." He was about to open his mouth, but she continued before he could. "And not sports illustrated or the swimsuit issue."

He held up his hand and said with a smile. "What? I like the articles."

She rolled her eyes again while speaking in a tone, like she didn't believe him one bit. "Yeah, I bet."

Their walk started to slow down when Sara recognized the man in the break room that was sitting at the end of the table looking down at his notes.

It's been two months since they've seen one another, but their communication over emails had started about a week after he had left San Francisco, which started out light, only one or two a week before they started sending some back and forth more regularly.

And while they weren't sharing anything personal related since they kept it strictly professional, they still meant a great deal to her. She got a happy look and her heart sped up every time she saw she had received something from him, whether it was a tidbit of one his bugs she needed to identify for a case, or an entomology lesson, and even talking about past cases.

Her thoughts get interrupted when Logan spoke beside her with a smirk. "Hey Sara, are we going in or keep standing here looking like a bunch of idiots who don't know how to open a door."

Sara cleared her throat and nodded. "Of course." Before she opened the door and stepped in the room. "Mr. Grissom."

Grissom's team looked at the woman that just stepped in the room before looking at their boss's face as he looked up from the file he was so engrossed in a few seconds earlier, and they could have sworn, or at least Catherine could more clearly, that his eyes just lit up after seeing the woman that just walked in.

Grissom gets up from his seat and smiled at Sara. "Sara. I mean uh, Ms. Sidle, it's nice to see you again." Then he cringed a little. "I mean, the circumstances could be better, but uh, well, you know what I mean."

While he mentally cringed again, the team, practically Warrick, Nick and Catherine looked at one another in confusion because of all the years they have known this guy, they have never heard him so tongue tied before.

As the team looked at the interaction between the two again, Sara gave him a warm smile with a nod. "I do and I agree, it's nice to see you again."

After a look between the two that went a little longer than necessary, he cleared his throat and turned to his team. "Guys, this is Sara Sidle and Logan Pearce."

The team stood up, and stopped next to Grissom as he continued. "Sara and Logan, this is the night shift team, Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes and Courtney Moore."

They each gave one another hand shakes, and after the last person shook Logan's hand, Sara pulled all the files that she had grabbed from the San Francisco lab out of her bag before they started getting down to business, pushing all personal feelings aside to concentrate on the task at hand.

* * *

Later that evening

Once the case was closed with a very good result, the whole team took Logan and Sara to the bar, and after awhile, it ended up with just them at the table. Then once Grissom took a sip of his beer, he looked toward Logan, who was talking with Courtney at the bar, the only two left of the team here besides him and Sara, then looked at Sara and asked, which he wasn't very sure why he did in the first place. "So you and Pearce, what's the story?"

She just about chocked on her drink and coughed before she pulled the bottle away and raised an eyebrow. "Where did that come from?" Then she smirked. "And why do you want to know, jealous?"

Grissom quickly denied it and shook his head with a chuckle. "No, of course not." She wasn't really sure she believed him, but decided to not bait him as he continued after clearing his throat and looking down at his beer bottle. "Just wondering, I've had a weird vibe between you two since I met you guys, and I apologize if I overste..."

And although she found his over talking a little adorable, Sara cuts him off. "A couple of dates when I first started, but nothing serious." When he looked at her with a questioning look, she smiled and replied as she pointed toward the bar. "Watch."

He turned his head to watch Logan and Courtney again, they now were laughing and seemed to move closer to one another each second while his hand ran down her arm and her hand ran down his chest, then a few moments later they both turned from the bar and he placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked out together, leaving no room for doubts on what they'll be doing soon.

When they were gone, he turned his head to look at Sara again with a head nod. "I see, a lady's man?"

Sara nodded as she took a sip of her beer before she continued. "Very. I mean he's a great guy, and as far as I know he never cheated on anybody, but I wasn't into that casual thing, especially with a co-worker, and he wasn't ready to stop his wandering eye, so we decided that it was best just to keep us as friends." As Grissom nodded in understanding, Sara continued while looking into his eyes. "And it was the best move we could have made because he's been the best friend I ever had, until..."

She trailed off as she looked down at her hands, then Grissom leaned forward in his chair as he placed his hand on her arm, both ignoring the spark shooting through them, as he asked softly. "Until when."

She looked into his blue eyes again and replied with unexpected tears in hers. "Until I met you. I want you to know how much our friendship means to me. I mean I know we haven't really discussed anything personal, but what I have gotten from you, makes me happy."

Grissom smiled with a nod. "Me too, and your friendship means a lot to me too, I'm glad I have it."

If he couldn't be with her in any romantic way, he'll cherish the friendship he was building with her, and vice versa on Sara's part.

Sara nodded as she placed her hand on his. "Always, Griss, always."

He raised his eyebrow at the nickname. "Griss?"

She shyly smiled. "Is that ok?"

With the smile still on his face, he nodded again. "Yeah, it's fine."

After a long moment of looking at one another, he pulled his hand away from her arm and sits back in his chair as he cleared his throat before asking. "So, what do you think of the team?"

Sara smiled, and took the last sip of her drink before answering. "They seem great and very pleasant to work with, I could see myself working well with them." Grissom raised an eyebrow with a hopeful look while she chuckled and finished. "Well you know, if I ever decided to change cities, that is."

He chuckled with a nod, and after he finished his last sip, he stands up and asks. "You ready?"

She nodded while she stood up too, then as they were walking toward the exit of the building, he spoke again. "Well, you know who would love for you to join the team?"

She raised an eyebrow a she looked over at him. "Who?"

He smirked. "Our lab tech, Greg Sanders, I think he has a little crush on you."

Sara chuckled with a nod, she noticed that too, then she took a breath before replying. "That's sweet, but not really my type." Then not meaning to, the last part slipped out. "I prefer older men."

Grissom's heart skipped a beat as their eyes connected again after that comment, which was kind of the truth because her past boyfriend/dates ages consisted of her age or slightly older, but there's only one much older man she's ever been interested in, even if she wasn't suppose to.

She then cleared her throat and walked to the driver's side of her rented vehicle. "I uh, I better go, Logan and I have an early flight tomorrow."

Grissom nodded as he cleared his throat, while his mind was still on what she had said. "You sure you're ok to drive?"

His concern went to right to her heart as she smiled reassuringly. "I promise I'm ok."

"Alright, have a good night's sleep and I'll see you when I see you again."

"Until next time, and sleep tight too, Griss."

After one more smile and nod at one another, they get into their vehicles before going different directions.

* * *

Once Sara made it to the correct floor at the hotel she was staying at, she walked out of the elevator and started walking to her room, and just as she got there, she heard the door behind her open, so she turned around and smiled at Logan, who was wearing sweatpants, sandals and an unbuttoned shirt, showing off his smooth chest and a six pack abs.

"I take it you had a good night."

He walked out of his room carrying an ice bucket with a smile. "We are both on the same page, so don't worry."

Sara shook her head and held up her hands in surrender. "Hey, you two are consenting adults, it's none of my business."

Logan nodded at her before her attention went to opening her door, but stopped when Logan walked up to her. "Sara."

She turned back around to look at him. "Yeah?"

He paused for a second before asking, even though part of him already knew the answer to it. "You're leaving San Francisco and coming here, aren't you?"

She cleared her throat and asked with a slight tremor in her voice. "What makes you say that?"

"Because I can see the way you look at him, and I know how much you love him." Sara looked down at the floor, not denying what he had said, before he continued after a sigh. "And whether he's fully aware of it or not, he's in love you too."

She looked at him quickly again with a little hope sparked in her. "You think?"

"I'm not an expert on human behavior for nothing." Sara nodded as she looked down again, while he whispered when he was near her. "But you're playing with fire if you choose to move here, he's engaged to another woman."

Sara started to sniffle as she looked at him again with tears in her eyes. "You don't think I know that? Don't you think I wish I can just shut off what I feel? Well, I can't, and it hurts not being near him, or hearing his voice every shift, or seeing him."

"But you think it will be easier living here, where you can do all those things you wish night after night, knowing that you can't be with him?"

"I have no other choice, it can't hurt worse than what I already feel, so unless you have a magic word that can change everything that I'm feeling, I have to do this."

Knowing there was no point in trying to convince her on anything once she had her mind set on something, he nodded, then he sighed as he walked to the wall that was next to her door and placed his back against it as he smiled slightly. "Man, I wish someone loved me that much."

Sara sniffled as she wiped her tears away before smirking. "I don't think you could handle that."

He then chuckled with a nod. "You're probably right, I would more than likely screw it up."

She shook her head before replying with a more serious tone. "You just haven't found the right one yet, and once you do, you'll be able to hold on to it."

"You think?"

She didn't even hesitate because she believed it with all of her heart. "I do."

He smiled, then he took a breath before replying. "I thought I did, once or twice." As they have eye contact for a few seconds, Sara had a feeling one of those women he thought was the 'one' could have been her, and after he nodded, showing her she was right, he continued. "But it just wasn't meant to be." Then he smirked. "So, I guess I'll have to keep searching for her."

She chuckled while shaking her head before smirking again. "Yeah, and I'm sure that will be a tough task for you."

He chuckled too before moving his back from the wall. "Well, you know how much I love challenges."

"That I do."

After one more nod, Sara's attention went back to her door as Logan started walking toward the ice machine at the end of the hall, but he stopped after a few more steps before turning back around. "Sara?" When she looked at him again, he continued with a sincere tone. "I really hope he's worth it."

"I believe he is, and I also believe that everything will work out in the end."

"For your sake, I hope it does."

She gave him a sincere smile with a nod before speaking again. "Remember we have an early flight, so don't stay up too late, ok?"

He smirked as he turned back around before he continued his task while speaking. "Yes, mom, goodnight."

She chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "Goodnight."

When she finally walked into her room, letting the door shut behind her, she got ready for bed.

Once she showered and was changed into her sleeping clothes, she grabbed her laptop and started it before typing out her resignation letter, and after she saved the document, she opened her email account and sent Grissom an email telling him she'll accept the job offer if it's still on the table. Then once she was done, she shut off her computer and placed it on her night stand before laying down and closing her eyes so she could fall asleep.

She knew she was taking a risk changing her life on something that might never happen. But from the first day she had met him, no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise, she felt like he was the something that she had missed out on, that they were suppose to meet at that forensic conference and things should have been different a long time ago.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Sara's arrival in Vegas, and one more step closer where everything changes. Please continue to be patient. Please Review.


	5. Sara's Arrival

AN: Thanks for the reviews, Warning: One questionable word. Here is the requested next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Sara's Arrival

2 weeks later

Grissom was going over the assignments that he was going to assign to his team, when there was a knock of the door.

Still looking down though, he spoke up. "Yeah, come in."

A few seconds later the door opened and she cleared her throat before speaking. "Sara Sidle, reporting for duty."

Grissom looked up and smiled as his eyes brightened behind his glasses. "Hi Sara! I wasn't expecting you until next shift."

She smiled shyly. "I know, but when I got into town and I thought of unpacking my vehicle and boxes, it made me feel a little overwhelmed."

He now smirked. "So, you thought work would help with that feeling?"

Sara chuckled while she nodded. "It sounds crazy, I know, but yeah, it's true."

He chuckled in return as he stood up from his seat with the assignment sheets in his hand. "You are dedicated indeed."

She pursed her lips before replying. "And you once said that you were impressed by that."

He stops in front of her with a nod. "Oh I am, we really like that around here."

Sara smiled shyly again before asking. "So, am I welcome to be here tonight?"

"Absolutely, if you're really sure and up to it."

"I am, I just want to get started and hit the ground running."

"Well, then lead the way to the break room, shift is about to start."

After she nodded with a smile, she turned around and started walking out of the his office with him following, both happy she was here.

Pat was sad to see her go, which he did everything he could to make her stay, even offering her a pay raise that was short of a supervisor's salary, but to Sara it wasn't about the money, it was about following her heart and it was calling her here.

Of course she didn't put it exactly like that, but at the end of the day, he was very understanding. He didn't want to make her stay at a place she would become disillusioned with, so after a goodbye party, he sent her on her way with good wishes.

She knew she was going to miss everybody there, especially Logan and Jade, but they promised to keep in touch as much as they could. They knew it wasn't going to be easy since their schedules could get pretty busy, but they were still going to try.

When the break room door opened, the gang saw Sara first and they all smiled before Nick spoke. "Hey Sara, I thought you weren't coming in until tomorrow night?"

"Well, I decided to start early, I hope you don't mind."

They shook their heads before Warrick continued. "Not at all, the more people on a case the quicker we can get the bastards off the streets."

Sara nodded with a smile as she sat down in a chair that was next to Nick and across from Warrick. "My thoughts exactly, I think this is a start to a wonderful friendship."

They all chuckled before Grissom cleared his throat and started speaking. "Now with all that said, it's a good thing Sara decided to show up early because Courtney called in sick, so it would have been short staffed tonight." They all gave Sara a relieved look before giving their attention back to their boss. "Alright, let's get started. Warrick, Catherine, double homicide in an alley off the strip." He handed the sheet to Catherine before looking at Nick. "Nick, a solo tonight."

Nick's eyes got wide with excitement on finally working a solo since he's been promoted to level 3. "Alright, you got it boss."

Once Nick took the assignment sheet, Grissom looked at Sara and finished. "And Sara, you're with me, if you want?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "Let's get started."

He smiled back before addressing the team again. "Alright, everybody be safe out there, and I'll see you at the end of shift."

After the team nodded, Sara got up from her chair before walking next to Grissom as they walked out of the break room, talking about the case they had tonight.

Nick was the next one out of the room, already pouring over every detail that was on the sheet of paper, making sure he wasn't going to miss anything on his first solo since being promoted, which left Warrick and Catherine alone in the room.

They stood up from their seats before he shook his head and looked at her a little shocked. "Did you hear that? He actually asked if Sara wanted to be on the case with him. He doesn't ask, he just assigns, what do you make of that?"

With the stuttering and his eyes lighting up more than she was use to seeing 2 weeks ago when Sara showed up for assistance, a smile on his face every time he saw her or her name was mentioned, and his asking if it was ok for them to work together to make sure she was comfortable with it, not to mention Sara looking at him like she was in 'awe', made Catherine smile, even though it was a little uncomfortable. "A very complicated mess."

Warrick looked at her with confusion. "Huh? What do your mean?"

Catherine waved it off as they stepped out in the hall. "Nothing, just forget about it."

He placed his hand on her shoulder, making them stop as he asked with curiosity. "Wait, do you know something?"

Knowing he would know if she was lying, she tried her best to give him the best answer she could without telling him what she was beginning to think. "Just chalk it down to her being the new 'kid' on the block, you know he lets the new people decide during the first week on who they want to work with."

Paused before he nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess I was just reading more in to it then it really was."

She pats him on the shoulder as they started walking before stopping in the locker room to grab their kits. "It happens, don't beat yourself up too much."

He chuckled while shaking his head, and once their kits were fully equipped, they headed for the exit of the building, and after they made it outside, Warrick asked with a little smirk, not sure if she'd really go for it. "I drive, right?"

She smiled a little as she pulled the keys out of her pocket and tossed them to him. "Sure, why not."

Not usually known to give up driving to crime scenes when she was the highest ranked on the case, surprised Warrick that she gave up the keys so willingly, but he wasn't going to question it, he was just happy because it also meant that he got to pick the music.

* * *

A few hours later

While Sara was following up on a lead, Grissom was in his office eating a quick snack before he had to get back to work when his office door quickly opened and closed, which startled him and made him look up, but before he could speak, Catherine spoke first. "Don't be that guy, Gil."

Still shocked at the unexpected intrusion, it took him a few seconds before he finally spoke. "What are you talking about Catherine, what guy?"

"Don't be Eddie."

Eddie was Catherine's ex-husband and the father of her only child, who had cheated on her, and even though it's been over for awhile now, it still stung, and she couldn't bare the thought of seeing her best friend doing the same thing to someone else, even though her loyalties were with him.

He shook his head and smirked a little, thinking how absurd it was that she could even compare him to her ex. "I'm nothing like Eddie."

"I know that, that's why I don't want to see you go down this dangerous road you are heading towards."

Still confused, he started. "I still don't under..."

But she cuts him off with a sigh, sometimes he could be so thick. "You and Sara."

Grissom eyes got wide. "Sara and I are just friends."

Catherine shook her head. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that all you want." Then she walked up to his desk and spoke a little softer. "But there is going to come a time, probably coming sooner than you realize or want to admit, when you'll have to make a choice, and I just hope for everybody's sake you make the right one. Don't get me wrong, I want you to be happy, but not at the expense of someone else's pain."

Then she turned and walked out of his office, shutting the door behind her, before Grissom could open his mouth to reply.

Before he could sit there and ponder her words though, he was interrupted by his cell phone, and since it was Sara calling him about the case, he shook away all personal thoughts before getting his mind back on his job.

* * *

After Shift

Once shift was done, Nick and Warrick walked out of the room first, talking about the dates they had later, and after giving Grissom a hard look, Catherine got up from her seat and walked out of the room too.

When it was just Sara and Grissom, Sara spoke after a seconds pause,. "Is it just me or was Catherine just shooting lasers at you, are you two ok?"

Grissom nodded with a sigh as he stood up from his seat at the end of the table with his coffee cup in his hand. "We're fine, if we can get past last year, we can get past this."

When Catherine found out that Grissom had found out Eddie had cheated on her and didn't tell her, she was pretty upset at him for awhile, but eventually they made up.

Intrigued, Sara got up from her seat as she walked up to the counter to where he was standing at the sink. "What happened, well I mean, last year."

He smiled as he dried his coffee cup. "I never took you for a gossiper?"

She chuckled as she shook her head. "I'm usually not." Then she sighed. "But I don't know, I feel like I missed out on something, like I need to catch up on things around here." When he continued to look at her, this time with an indescribable look, she shook her head with a smile. "I know it sounds crazy..."

This time he cuts her off. "I've felt like that too at times, so if you think that's crazy, then I guess we are in the same boat."

She slowly smiled before replying softly. "Well, least I would be in good company."

He slowly smiled, and after a long look, he cleared his throat and looked down at his coffee cup to finish drying it. "But anyways, it's not really my story to tell without Catherine's permission, it's kind of personal."

She nodded in understanding as she walked to the table to get her shoulder bag. "That's ok, I understand."

Once his cup was in its place in the cupboard, he turned around and asked. "So, any plans for today?"

She nodded with a sigh. "Oh yeah, unpacking."

"Oh, yeah that's right." He paused before asking. "Do you need any help, I mean it will make the process go faster."

He did have a point and she would have jumped at the offer immediately, but first she had to ask. "What about your paperwork?"

He waved it off. "I can always come in work early before next shift."

Now feeling a little concerned, she asked. "You sure? I don't want you to feel overworked."

Touched by her concern, he smiled with a nod. "I appreciate it, but really I'm fine, if you want and need the help, I'll be glad to do it."

After a short pause, she nodded with the smile on her face again. "Ok, you win, I really could use the help."

"Alright, I'll meet you in the parking lot in five."

Sara nodded before they both left the room and went to different directions so they could get their things, and in Grissom's case, lock up, before they leave.

* * *

A few hours later

Standing with his backside against the island in the middle of medium sized kitchen, Sara walked up to him from the kitchen sink with a glass of water in her hand, then after she stopped next to him and handed him the glass, she smirked while looking in the practically empty living room. "Well, it seemed more crowded in my vehicle."

After everything was out of the vehicle and unpacked, it looked liked she barley brought anything with her from San Francisco. She had sold her furniture and most of her stuff so she could get new things for a new life, so no furniture was in the apartment yet.

He chuckled as he took the glass from her hand and took a drink before replying. "It will look better once you get furniture and shelves."

She nodded. "Yeah, true, I'll just have to 'rough' it for a couple of days."

He softly chuckled again with a smile before taking another drink of his water, then as he was swallowing, she cleared her throat and asked. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry, you want order something out?"

Grissom cleared his throat as he turned around and placed the glass down before replying softly. "I'm sorry Sara, but I can't."

Sara nodded as she picked up the glass before walking toward the sink, trying not to feel sad. "Oh right, I'm sure you have plans with Annie tonight."

He grabbed his jacket from the counter behind him with a nod, even though she couldn't see, before replying. "Yeah, so I better go."

As he walked to the door, Sara spoke again. "Hey, Griss."

He turned his head to the side to look at her. "Yeah?"

She gave him a smile before finishing. "Thank you for everything, for your help today and for offering me the job here."

He smiled before answering. "The job part, you are doing us a favor, so thank you for accepting to come here." As she tried to stop herself from reacting to his comment, he finished. "And as for helping you today, it was really no problem and anytime. Just remember you are not alone here, your new team members can be your friends if you let them in, and they're great friends to have, very loyal."

"I can already sense that and I'll keep that in mind, enjoy your night, Griss."

After one more nod, Grissom walked out, shutting the door behind him while Sara watched it close before looking back in to the living room and sighed, really hoping she made the right choice on coming here.

* * *

As he was getting into his vehicle, he had just ended a phone call from Annie, who had called him just as he reached first floor of the apartment complex, to discuss dinner plans for later.

After he had placed his phone in his pocket, he looked out the vehicle window and looked up towards the windows of the apartment complex, stopping his eyes at Sara's place at the third floor, and sighed.

Professionally he had no second thoughts about offering her a job because he knew that she would be a major asset to the team and to the lab, but personally he was feeling more conflicted about his feelings because he still cared for Annie, but it was becoming increasingly clear and harder to deny, now that he realized he'll be seeing her every night, that there was this strong pull toward Sara. He didn't know what to do, except that he never wanted to, or set out to hurt either woman.

He sighed again as shook his head before turning his vehicle on and started to drive, and as he was heading home, he couldn't help but think maybe Catherine was right, making a choice was coming quicker than he anticipated.

* * *

AN: Getting closer to where everything changes. Find out what happens next. Please review.


	6. Changing Direction?

AN: Thank you for the reviews. *Subtle reference of the episode Gentle, Gentle.*

* * *

Chapter 6: Changing Direction?

3 weeks later

Since Sara's been in Vegas she's heard a lot of rumors that Grissom was a robot when it came to his cases, but deep down she wasn't fooled for a single second.

She knew better because he had the biggest heart than anybody she's ever known and carried a lot inside and on his shoulders, especially when his cases dealt with babies/little kids. He just never wanted to show that vulnerable side to anybody, except she saw a glimpse of that earlier today while he told her that the case he was working on was special to him, which was why she needed to see if he was ok after the case was officially closed.

After checking his office, which was locked, she walked outside and saw his vehicle gone, so she pulled out her phone and dialed his number before putting it up to her ear, going right to voicemail.

"Hi Griss, it's Sara, I just wanted to know if you're alright, and if you need to talk, you know my number. See ya."

Once she ended the call, she placed her phone back in her phone clip with a sigh before walking back into the building so she could grab her things and head home since there was no point in staying here because she knew he wouldn't be back to the lab until close to next shift.

* * *

Sara was woken up a few hours later when she heard knocking on her apartment door, which she tried to ignore it, but it seemed to get a little louder each second, so she sighed as she pulled the covers off her, and after getting out of bed, she grabbed her robe from the hook on her bedroom door before slipping it over her sweatpants and an old Harvard t-shirt while she headed for the front door.

When she looked through the peep hole, she gasped a little while quickly opening the door.  
Then really noticing Grissom's appearance, he looked soaked from the rain that must have went on while she was asleep and his face and eyes were a mixture of emotions that were breaking her heart.

Before she could speak, he started stuttering a little. "I Uh...I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have come, I'll leave."

He turned to leave, but she reached out and grabbed his coat covered arm that felt wet, but feeling the ever present spark when her hand touched his arm, before shaking her head. "No, you're not going to wake me up then leave like that. Come in, please." Plus, she needed to know what was wrong.

He nodded as he walked into her apartment. "I'm sorry, I woke you."

She closed the door and waved it off as she stood in front of him. "It's ok, I'm just glad that you're ok. I called earlier but it went right to voicemail." Before he could speak she continued, changing the subject for a second. "Hold on, let me get you a towel."

While she walked toward the bathroom, he spoke after clearing his throat. "I needed a little time to myself."

She came back into the room and smiled a little as she handed him a blue towel. "So, how did you get caught in the rain?"

"I uh, I parked my vehicle at home and went for a walk."

Sara looked at him with shock, knowing the distance between his place and hers, as she replied. "You realize we aren't exactly next door neighbors, right?"

He smiled shyly with a nod. "Yeah, but by the time I was halfway between here and my place, it started to rain."

She couldn't help but smirk this time. "And it was either move forward or go back?"

"Yeah, something like that." His attention finally went to the living room, which was now fuller than when he was here three weeks ago. "It looks great."

"Thanks." There was a short pause before she asked while looking over at him. "Griss, why are you here?"

He frowned as he asked softly. "Was it bad for me to come here? Because I can..."

Sara cuts him off immediately. "Of course not, I just need to know why you came."

He paused before asking. "Can I have a glass of water, please?"

Sara nodded as she turned to walk toward the kitchen sink. "Go sit down."

When she had walked into the living room, Grissom was sitting down on the couch, looking down at the coffee table like he was lost in thought. Then after she handed him the glass, he took a big drink before placing it on the coaster that was on the coffee table while she sat down next to him.

He looked over at her, and before she could ask again, he spoke softly. "I needed..." His heart wanted to say 'you', but his head wouldn't let him, so he went with that instead. "Someone."

Deep in her heart she wanted to hear him say her, but knew that wouldn't have happened, so she cleared her throat and asked. "Where is Annie? Why isn't she with you?"

Grissom looked down again. "She's in Utah, visiting her parents." He cleared his throat before finishing softly. "Things are getting bad between us."

Sara frowned with concern as she leaned forward and placed her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Griss."

He looked down at her hand, feeling the heat from her touch before he shook his head as he stood up, now needing the space between them, and looked down at her. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here talking to you about this."

She looked up at him with confusion and a little hurt. "Why can't you? We are friends, aren't we? That's what friends do."

He sighed and shook his head while looking down at the carpeted floor. "I've just been so confused and conflicted about everything lately."

Sara sighed in frustration before she replied. "Well, that makes two of us because I'm confused on what you are doing here, did you come here for comfort from the case, or something else?" When he didn't answer and was still looking down at her floor, telling her that it was something else that brought him here, she stood up from the couch and stopped in front of him before whispering. "Griss, what's going on?"

He sighed again as he lifted his head, and when stormy blue eyes were starring into her concerned brown ones, he spoke softly. "I thought I had everything figured out. I thought I had made my choice, but things have changed, everything feels different, and now I've finally come to the conclusion that someone is going to get hurt, something I never wanted to happen."

Sara had a strong feeling she knew what/who he was talking about, and she couldn't help but have tears in her eyes as she spoke with emotion. "I know you never wanted to hurt anybody, I can see that. But Griss, denying and hiding on what you are truly feeling is only going to make things worse for everybody involved, you have to see that."

Even though she didn't come out and say that she was a part of the involved party, Grissom wasn't blind, he could see the turmoil and sadness in her eyes, so going on instinct he cupped her cheek, making her hold off the urge to close her eyes at his warm touch that traveled right down to her toes, taking a long stop at her heart in the process, then he softly wiped a single tear off her cheek that came out of her eye before whispering. "I do."

After what seemed like the world had stopped, he finally removed his hand a few seconds later, making her miss his touch the second it happened, before he cleared his throat and continued as he stepped back. "I should leave."

Still stunned about his touch, she didn't start speaking until he had reached the door. "Uh, Griss, you walked here remember, you need a ride?"

He turned around with his hand on the door knob and shook his head. "It's ok, it had stopped raining as I was walking in the building, I'll catch a bus if I need to, you should continue to get some rest." Sara just nodded as Grissom spoke softly again. "If I never said it before, thank you for being here, Sara, you don't know how much our friendship has meant to me."

She smiled with tears in her eyes with a nod. "I'll always be here for you, so will our friendship, no matter what happens. Always remember that."

He gave a warm smile. "I'll see you later."

She gave him a warm smile back. "Until next time."

After one more look, he finally opened the door and walked out, shutting it in the process.

When the door clicked shut, Sara took a breath with the warmness still in her, and she didn't know why, but she felt things were changing direction.

* * *

When Grissom stepped outside of the building, he stopped for a second before taking a breath, now feeling that with the visit he just had made him more sure than ever that it was time, no matter how much he wished no one would get hurt, it was unavoidable now.

Things were different, and if he was truly honest with himself, which he had been the last couple of days while Annie was away, it had been that way for awhile now.

He needed to do this for everybody's sake because he couldn't continue to live his life with only a piece of his heart open, it was time to open it fully.

He took one more breath before he started walking again, ready to change the direction of where his life was heading.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	7. Minor Detour

AN: Thank you for the reviews, sorry for the delay, this chapter was suppose to be up yesterday but I got a little distracted, but here it is. Warning: A few questionable words.

**Subtle references to the episode: Striper Strangler.

* * *

Chapter 7: Minor Detour

1 month later

Since Sara and the team were over at Grissom's place earlier that morning discussing the case after he was kicked off it and suspended from the lab, she wasn't shocked this time around at what she saw when her and Warrick walked in his condo again that afternoon, or more like what she didn't see, which were any signs of anybody other than him living there.

And she knew him and Annie where living together because when they had a gathering here around the first week she was in Vegas, anybody could tell what was her things and what was his, so unless there was another explanation for the way it looked now, it only meant one thing, and it took everything in Sara not to ask the first time she was here, but with them in the middle of a case and everybody around, it also felt that would've been an inappropriate time to discuss it.

But now, even though they were still in the middle of the case, there was a moment when they were alone once her and Warrick had updated him because he had to use the restroom.

So while Warrick was out of the room, they looked at one another, and instead of it being comfortable, it was anything but, then he cleared his throat and asked. "You want something to drink?"

She shook her head then finally asked, not able to keep quiet anymore. "How long?"

Knowing exactly what she was referring to, he looked took a breath and said. "3 weeks."

She looked at him with surprise and a little hurt. "3 weeks?"

Seeing the hurt expression on her face, he stepped closer to her, but she stepped back with a hand out, so he stopped and said. "Sara, I..." He paused then changed his mind and said something else, realizing this was not the time to be discussing this, because one, they were in the middle of a case, and two, they technically weren't alone. "Listen, I'll explain everything, but can we talk about it after the case? Once things settle down."

Trying to keep her tears to herself, she shook her head and cleared her throat. "I can't."

Grissom's heart just plummeted down to his stomach at those words as he asked in surprise. "You can't? Why?"

"Because I uh, I have date." She paused then continued with a small smile on her face. "I met this guy at the bar a few weeks ago, and he wouldn't stop calling to ask me out, not in a stalk-ish kind of way, though, it was actually kind of cute." She chuckled a little and looked down for a second, while Grissom stood there speechless, then she looked at him again before finishing after clearing her throat. "But anyway, when I didn't think..."

Grissom cuts her off in understanding. "Anything had changed between Annie and I, you agreed to go."

When she agreed to go it wasn't that she was shutting the door on Grissom or anything had changed how she felt about him. She just thought it was something to do to have a little life outside of the lab, even if she already knew it wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Yeah, Griss, I'm..."

He shook his head. "No, it's ok, I understand."

Their moment of silence was interrupted when Warrick had walked in the room. "Sara, you ready?"

She cleared her throat and nodded, then after giving one more look toward Grissom, she started walking toward the door as Warrick spoke. "Thanks Griss."

He nodded as he looked at Warrick. "No problem."

"We'll keep you updated."

After one more nod, Warrick and Sara walked out of his condo, and when the door clicked shut, Grissom took a breath and ran his hand down his face while closing his eyes for a second.

When he called things off with Annie, which he had to wait until she came back to Vegas, he just needed a little more time before he told Sara because as much as he wanted to tell her to wait for him to be ready, he didn't think that was fair to her.

But now knowing what he did, maybe he should have given her some indication that things were different now. That there was more hope than ever that things were going the right way.

Before his thoughts could continue, his phone started ringing, so he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Grissom...alright, Nicky. What do you have?"

Now with Nick on the phone secretly giving him updates about the case, his mind/thoughts about the case became his main focus.

* * *

After shift

Once the case had ended with it officially closed, the team ended up at the diner, and after everybody was done eating, the group slowly parted, and while Grissom was paying for the bill, he looked outside and saw Sara talking and laughing with a guy on the sidewalk, the one he assumed was her date later.

He did a quiet sigh as he grabbed the change, then as he was putting it in his pocket, Catherine's voice was heard from the side of him. "You want to come over and talk? I'm sure Lindsey would love to see you."

He wasn't really known to voluntarily talk about how he was feeling, but he felt he needed to talk to someone, so he nodded at Catherine before they both left the diner in their own vehicles.

Once they made it to her house, they were happily greeted by Lindsey before she went back to her room while Catherine went to the fridge to get a bottle of water, then she carried it to him before sitting down on the couch next to him.

After he took a sip, he started to speak. "What you said over a month ago was right, a choice had to be made and I couldn't hide or deny my feelings any longer because it would have been unfair to either woman if I continued the route I was going." Catherine nodded as he continued. "But you have to know, I've never crossed that line with Sara when I was with Annie, no matter how strongly I felt."

Catherine nodded with a smile. "I knew in the end you would make the right choice, and from what I saw with the whole original look in your condo, you feel you made the correct one?"

He nodded with a smile. "I do, no doubts or second thoughts this time."

Then Catherine raised an eyebrow before finishing. "And from that little scene I saw between Sara and that guy, means you never told her about your choice."

He sighed and shook his head. "Nope, I guess we haven't got our timing down yet."

Catherine then chuckled this time while shaking his head. "It's not the timing that sent you on a little detour this time, it was you not telling her. How else was she suppose to know? Hell, none of us knew, and if we didn't end up at your condo, who knows how long it would have been until we did."

Since they weren't known to spend a lot of time at Grissom's place, or even with Annie since she had her own friends, it might have been a couple of months before they found out about the break up. Plus, Grissom usually kept things pretty private about his personal life so that was another thing that kept them from knowing right away.

Grissom nodded in understanding before speaking. "I just needed a little time. I was with Annie for six years, and just because I finally realized I didn't love her like I thought I did, or should have, didn't mean I didn't care for her or respected what we had together."

This time Catherine nodded in understanding and smiled at him while placing her hand on his arm. "I get that, and I'm sure Sara would have gotten that too. In fact, I have no doubt she would have waited for you. Hell, what do you think she has been doing all this time?"

Grissom nodded with a slight smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He took a sip of his drink before frowning a little, hoping he wasn't right. "So, you think it's over before it even starts?"

Catherine chuckled again as she removed her hand while shaking her head. "Between you two? Not a chance. She's crazy about you, and one date with this new guy isn't going to change that." She patted his shoulder reassuringly. "You guys will eventually get there."

Grissom nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what's a little more time anyways? Besides, some things are worth waiting for, and I have no doubt she is."

As Catherine sat there watching Grissom's face just light up without holding back an ounce of how he felt about Sara, made her happy that he found his 'one', now that there wasn't a second person in his life, that is. She had no doubt that he had loved Annie at one time, but the way he looked while talking about Sara was completely different, it was like his whole heart was involved now, not just a piece of it.

When Grissom felt her looking at him, he raised an eyebrow at her while asking. "What?"

Catherine smiled bigger as she shook her head. "Nothing, it's just you look & seem different, I kind of like it." He smiled as she continued. "But in the future, you should tell the one you're really interested in on what's going on, it will make the relationship go a little smoother."

Grissom chucked with a nod. "I hear you, and I got it."

As Catherine gave him anther smile and nod, Lindsey came running into the room and stopped in front of Grissom with a smile. "Uncle Gil, you want to color with me? I have a butterfly picture you can color."

"You know what Linds, I would love too."

"Yes!"

Then she ran back to her room as Grissom stood up after placing his water bottle on the coffee table before walking toward Lindsey's room, while Catherine continued to have a smile on her face, yep she definitely liked this new side of Grissom and hoped she saw it more.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	8. So Close

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, and one step closer.

* * *

Chapter 8: So Close

5 days later

While the team, excluding Courtney because she had transferred to another shift and Grissom since he was in his office, were in the break room working on their reports to the case they had just finished, Nick looked up from his paperwork and asked Sara. "So, we were thinking about going out for drinks later tonight, you want to invite the new guy in your life?"

Grissom had walked into the break room at the end of Nick's question, and Sara, who had the best view of the door, saw him come in when she had looked up from her paperwork and spoke toward them both. "I could, but it would be a little uncomfortable seeing as we are no longer together."

Sara saw Grissom's lips turn up a little as he started walking fully in the room with his coffee cup in his hand as Nick spoke with a sad tone. "Oh, I'm sorry Sara."

She waved it off before replying. "It's ok, we just realized that it wouldn't work out."

Nick nodded in understanding as they got back to writing, then after a couple of seconds, Nick spoke again, this time not looking up. "Well you know, I could always set you up with somebody."

Sara smiled again as she looked up, seeing Grissom had stopped his feet quickly at the doorway before looking at her, then she spoke again while looking at him as the rest of the group's concentration was on the reports. "Thanks Nick, but I think I got it covered." He gave her a look, indicating he understood her meaning, before walking out of the room with a small spring in his step.

Her lips turned up a little as she went back to her paperwork, excited about what could happen tonight. She felt anything was possible at the moment.

* * *

When Sara walked into the bar later that night, she started walking toward the usual table, where the gang was already there, and she couldn't help but smile a little when she was receiving a little attention from some of the men as she walked by.

She wasn't in anything all that revealing or in a dress, but with her putting on a little more make-up than usual and her hair curled, it did turn heads a little, which it also made the guys, Warrick and Nick, hesitate before Nick spoke first. "Sara, wow, look at you."

Hearing Sara's name, Grissom turned and stood up, like a gentleman, then also hesitated before complementing her. "You really look beautiful Sara."

And out of all the guys that were staring at her though, the only one she was interested in impressing said those wonderful words as she shyly smiled with a nod. "Thanks Grissom."

Grissom smiles back as they sat down next to one another as the rest of them tried to hide their smirks behind their glasses of beer before they started talking.

After awhile the members of the group started to leave, eventually leaving Sara and Grissom alone, and after a short pause, Grissom started to speak. "I'm sorry that it didn't workout with that other guy."

She raised an eyebrow as she asked. "Really?"

"Of course, I just want to you be happy, Sara. That's all I ever wanted."

But just because he meant those words, didn't mean it wouldn't have hurt to see her with other men.

When Sara saw the truth in his eyes, it made her a little emotional, but she kept it inside as she cleared her throat and spoke after looking down at her glass. "Griss, why didn't you tell me about Annie moving out?"

He knew that question was coming, so he didn't hesitate to answer. "I needed time to adjust. You have to know that even though I knew 100% it was the right decision to break things off with her, I was with her for six years and it would have felt like I would be disrespecting what I had with her if I turned around and jumped into another relationship so quickly." Then he paused as they looked at one another before he continued quietly, as if he was a little uncertain about what he said at the end. "If that's what would happen, that is."

She nodded in understanding before replying, sort of confirming the end of his statement. "I would have understood, and I would have waited until you were ready, deep down you know that, don't you?"

He nodded as he looked down at his hands. "I suspected, but I didn't think it was right for you to wait for me. I could never ask you to do that, you deserve better than that."

Sara's eyes started to fill up with tears as she spoke with emotion. "What do you think I've been doing since I've been here?" She then cleared her throat before finishing. "In fact, to be completely honest with you, why do you think I moved here?"

Grissom looked up at her a little shocked, even though Catherine had said as much five days ago, but to hear it actually confirmed was still a shock to him. "Sara, I..."

She cuts him off while putting her hand on his arm. "It was my choice to make, and I made it knowing full well it could all blow up in my face, but I would do it again and not regret it, especially... if you're ready to move forward."

Grissom looked down at her hand, then after a short pause, he placed his hand on top of hers before looking into her eyes again with a short nod and a smile. "I am."

A feeling that Sara could only describe as bubbly washed over her while her heart was racing, because it just felt all that wishing on them being together since she's met him was just out of reach now, they just need to make it official and she was set.

She just wasn't excepting it to hit a small bump so soon, which it did a few seconds later when their moment were interrupted by a voice neither one was expecting.

"It was her, wasn't it? So how long have you two been sleeping together behind my back!?"

Grissom removed his hand from Sara's and stood up, resulting in Sara's hand moving from his arm, so he was between the women, then he turned around to look at the 5'7, blond-haired, amber-eyed woman. "Annie I've never slept with her, I would ne..."

But she cuts him off while shaking her head. "I don't believe you."

Sara stood up, not able to keep quiet. "It's true, Grissom didn't mean to hurt you and nothing more than friendship has ever happened between us, we didn't..."

She cuts her off while looking at her, not wanting to hear anymore. "And you, you may find excitement being with an older man now, but eventually you'll get tired of it, tired of him." Then she looked at Grissom with narrowed eyes. "She'll break your heart, like you hurt mine."

Then she turned around and walked out of the building, leaving a shocked Grissom and Sara standing there, while it remained quiet in the whole bar for a few moments before people started talking again.

A second later, Sara started to speak softly. "Griss I..."

But he cuts her off as he looked back at her. "You hungry? You could come to my place and I can make you something."

Sara nodded with a smile. "I would really like that."

Grissom nodded as he pulled out his wallet before pulling a couple of bills out and placing in on the table, then Sara started walking in front of him while he placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked out of the building, still feeling a little rattled from the encounter.

* * *

To say that being in Grissom's place after what just happened without talking about it was uncomfortable, was an understatement, especially since it lasted through the preparation of the meal and throughout it, and only when they started washing the dishes did he start speaking about it. "You know she was right? Don't you?"

She frowned a little as she handed him one of the wine glasses, feeling the progress they had in the bar before the encounter just took ten steps back. "Which part?"

"Me being older than you, and hurting her."

After giving him the other glass, she started to speak again. "Breaking up sucks and it hurts, I know and understand that. But what else were you suppose to do? Stay in a relationship with someone you were no longer in love with because you didn't want to hurt them? That isn't a solution. I know you feel bad about it all, but you did nothing wrong, she's just angry and wanted to lash out, and you were her biggest target."

Grissom nodded with a sigh as he dried the last dish. "Yeah, I just thought she was ok with it, I mean she was sad when it happened, but her reaction tonight was nothing like that. In fact, her whole attitude was way out of character."

"Well, sometimes it takes a little time for the emotions to fester before you just explode, or maybe something else happened and she took it out on you, who knows. We all have different reactions at different times." He nodded in understanding as he dried his hands, then before he could talk about the other part he brought up, she had placed both hands on his shoulders before turning him to her so they were face to face, then she cupped his cheek before speaking with emotion with a hint of determination. "I never cared about your age, or the age difference between us. I got to know the man inside and that's who I fell for."

Tears started to come into his eyes from hearing and seeing the emotion in hers, as he cleared his throat. "But what about..."

Sara cuts him off, knowing what he was going to ask. "I can't predict the future, anymore than you can, which you of all people should know that." He nodded as she continued. "But I got to tell you from where I'm standing and as far as I can see, what I feel for you isn't going away anytime soon. In fact, they've only gotten stronger every second I'm near you and every little tidbit I get to learn on who you are, and I'm tired of hiding it."

Grissom smiled through the tears, which she took as a good sign, then he cupped her cheek and wiped the few tears that leaked out of her left eye before replying. "Sara I..."

But whatever he was going to say next was interrupted when Sara's phone started ringing from her bag that was on the couch.

They both mentally cursed at the interruption as Grissom pulled his hand back and cleared his throat. "You, uh, you better get that."

Sara nodded as she reluctantly stepped back from him, then she turned and walked toward the couch with a sigh to grab her shoulder bag before opening it.

After grabbing her phone, she took a breath before answering it, not bothering to see who it was first. "Sidle."

"Hi Sara, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

Sara smiled a little at the sound of Jade's voice, but it was sort of a grimace because of what she interrupted. "It could have been better, but anyways, what's up?"

"Well, I hope this takes a little sting out of whatever I interrupted, I'm getting married!"

Sara chuckled as she sat down on the couch. "Oh my gosh, Steve finally popped the question?"

"Yeah."

"So, when's the big day?"

She sighed before answering. "That's the thing, we planned for tomorrow night, but I want you to be one of my bridesmaids."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so I completely understand if you can't make it, we just waited so long for this that we don't want to wait any longer. Plus, the venue we want to get married at had a cancellation and it's about a 2 year wait, so we had to jump at it."

Sara smiled with a nod, even though her friend couldn't see it. "I understand. So uh, let me talk to my boss and I'll see what I can do, then I'll get back to you."

"Great, and if you can't, like I said I'll understand, maybe we can get together soon."

"I would really like that."

"I would too, bye Sara."

"Bye, it was nice hearing from you."

"You too."

After they hung up, Sara took the phone from her ear as Grissom sat down on the other end of the couch, then she looked at him while he asked. "So, who was that? Someone getting married?"

"Yeah, remember Jade?"

Grissom paused for a second before nodding with a smile. "Right, she couldn't stop staring at me for the first few hours I was in the lab."

Sara chuckled with a nod. "That's because she had crush on you, but it was completely innocent." Then she smirked. "I hope you aren't too broken up by that?"

With his eyes sparkling, he spoke softly. "I'm sorry, but no offence to her, I can't say that I am."

A nice shiver went down her spine from his words and the way he was looking at her, then she cleared her throat to get them back to what they were discussing. "Anyways, she's getting married tomorrow and she wants me to be one of her bridesmaids, which means..."

Grissom cuts her off with a smirk. "You need to ask your boss for some time off." After she nodded, there was a short pause before Grissom spoke with a raised eyebrow. "Well, are you going to ask?"

She pursed her lips for a second, then she gave him a look before opening her phone back up so she could press a few buttons on it, then she brought it up to her ear as his cell phone started to ring from the end table.

He picked it up and answered it, as if he didn't know who was actually calling him. "Grissom."

"Hi Griss, it's me. I was wondering if I could take some time off because Jade is getting married tomorrow and she wants me there. I know it's short notice, and I know the team won't be very happy they will have extra duty, but I'll make it up to them."

Grissom paused as if he was thinking about it, then he smiled before answering. "Your time off is granted, and I'll let the team decide how you are to make it up to them, but a warning, they might give you some of the dirtiest tasks, so continue at your own risk."

She smiled at that. "Well, for this friend I'll take my chances, and thank you."

"You're welcome."

After they hung up, and with the smile still on their faces, she spoke again. "I mean it, thank you Griss."

"No problem, you have plenty of vacation days piled up, you earned it."

She gave him a appreciated look before grabbing her shoulder bag so she could put her phone in it and place it on her shoulder, then she spoke as she stood up from the couch. "Griss, what about..."

Grissom cuts her off as he stood up so he was in front of her. "We'll talk more about it when you get back." She nodded in understanding, as much as she wanted everything out on the table now, it needed to be discussed when they had more time. It was too serious and important to them to rush it.

As they were walking toward the front door, he smirked again, but there was an underline fear to his words. "Just don't be picking up any groomsmen while you are there."

They get to the door before she turned around and cupped his cheek, speaking the truth. "Not a chance, not when I've come this close to getting something I've wanted for awhile now."

He smiled with a nod as his heart skipped a beat or two. "Good to hear, I'll see you when I see you."

Keeping up with their little game, she replied with another smile of her own as she removed her hand. "Until next time."

After one more long look, she turned back around, opened the door and walked out, shutting it in the process, both feeling hope for a future, their future together.

* * *

AN: I know, but there is a reason for this, so please bear with me for a little bit longer. Look out for the twist next chapter.


	9. Life throwing a curveball

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, a little nervous about the direction of the story, so hope you still stick with me.

* * *

Chapter 9: Life throwing a curveball

The Next Evening

Grissom sighed as he closed the file, making the case officially closed, and one he would love to forget as soon as possible. It wasn't like he hasn't seen something like it before, but outside of cases that dealt with kids/babies, the grizzly ones really got to him, and this one was no different. He sometimes couldn't believe, even though he's dealt with enough of them through the years, how cruel some people could be. He was just happy they got the killer before anymore deaths happened from his hands.

He mentally shook his head and got up from his seat, then after grabbing his briefcase, he walked out of his office, shutting and locking the door in the process.

When he walked past the locker room he had a slight smile on his face, the first one on his face since he arrived at his crime scene, when he heard what Nick had said. "Sara, is so going to owe us big time." Then he heard the rest of them laughing with agreements as he continued the path to the exit of the building.

Once he made it to his vehicle, he unlocks it and pulls his phone out of his pocket as he got in, then after putting his briefcase on the floorboard on the passenger side, he hits speed dial #1, a new contact in its place.

It didn't take long for it to get to voicemail, indicating her phone was turned off, which he wasn't surprised because she would have been at the wedding by now, and after her voice was done telling the caller to leave a message, he cleared his throat before speaking. "I just wanted to say hi and tell you that I miss you. Call when you can because I would love to hear your voice. I'll see you when I see you."

After he ended the message, he placed his phone in the empty cup holder before he started the vehicle and pulled out of the parking spot, then stopped at the exit of the parking lot when he got there, deciding which way to go, Home or the bar?

He took a breath before turning right, not knowing his decision will change the rest of his life forever.

* * *

After he sat down on the stool at the bar, he got the bartender's attention before ordering a bourbon, and the bartender nodded before he poured the drink and placed the glass in front of him.

He was on his third sip when he heard a voice he once again wasn't expecting. "Is this seat taken?" Grissom looked to the side in shock and a little worried, but Annie gave him a little smile before continuing. "I'm not going to go off on you like last night, I promise. I come in peace."

Grissom nodded before clearing his throat. "Then the seat is yours."

She gave him a little smile and thanked him before sitting down next to him, ordering a non-alcoholic drink in the process, and as she was waiting for her drink, she looked over at him, practically at his drink before asking. "A difficult case, huh?" He looked over at her questionably, which made her smile a little. "Did you forget we were together for six years? I know what type of cases you had by what you are drinking after. Besides, you look like you haven't slept yet, so I'm guessing it was a double shift, another indication on how difficult it was."

"Well you're right, it was." He then gave her a soft smile before shaking his head. "And of course I haven't forgotten." He paused before sighing. "Annie..."

But she cuts him off. "What I said last night, I'm sorry. Things in my life haven't been all that great lately, and when I was walking by the bar and saw you and her, I saw red and took it out on you, so again, I'm sorry. I would apologize to Sara too, but she isn't here." She paused for a second before continuing in a tone that sounded like she was accusing her for not being here with/for him. "Which by the way, where is she? Why isn't she with you?"

Grissom replied right after the question was asked in that tone, so he could defend her. "She got called into bridesmaids duties, a friend of hers from San Francisco is getting married tonight." She nodded in understanding as Grissom continued. "I accept your apology, and I'm sorry how life's been treating you lately. I really wish I wasn't the cause of it in a negative way, and I hope things get better for you."

Tears started to come to her eyes as she asked. "You really mean that, don't you?"

Grissom smiled as he placed his hand on top of hers. "Of course I do. One fit of rage moment isn't going to change how I think of you, or make me wish you don't find happiness, because you do."

She smiled as she wiped a tear off her cheek. "Thank you, I really think I needed to hear that, even though I don't think I deserve it at the moment." He frowned a little at the last part of what she said, but before he could ask, she continued. "And despite what I said or how I said it last night, I hope you find yours." She paused to take a breath and to take the last drink of her beverage. "But then again, I believe you already have."

He was going to speak again, but when she lifted her purse up to grab money from it, Grissom said he would get it, which she thanked him, and he was still trying to talk to her, but she stood up quickly, causing her to place her hand on the bar and her other hand on her forehead.

Grissom looked at her with a frown after what he just saw, especially since he knew she didn't have an alcoholic drink. "Annie, are you ok?"

She waved it off and nodded. "Yeah, just a dizzy spell, I got up too fast, it's nothing."

Grissom shook his head as he stood up. "I don't think you should drive."

She waved it off again with a chuckle. "Don't be silly, I'm fine."

Before Grissom could speak again she had turned and started walking away, but she only took a few steps before she grabbed her stomach and doubled over in pain, almost falling down, but Grissom was right there and grabbed her shoulders before she did. "I don't think you're ok, something's wrong."

She started to have tears in her eyes as she asked softly. "Can you uh...Can you take me to the hospital, please?"

Knowing if she was volunteering on going there, it had to bad, so he nodded, and just as he was about to leave her side to pay for the bill, the bartender said it was on him, which Grissom thanked him before helping Annie out and into his vehicle before driving to the hospital.

Once they got there, he walked her into the building, both calling for a nurse or doctor, and after getting the attention to one, they took her away in a wheel chair while Grissom stood in the lobby, torn between leaving or staying.

But his choice was made for him when one of the head nurses handed him a clipboard and told him to fill out the information, and even though they weren't together anymore, he took the clipboard and walked toward one of the chairs and sat down before filling out what he could while worrying on what was going on.

* * *

 _'I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number, I'll get back to you as soon as possible.'_ Sara sighed after hearing his voicemail intro, hoping she would have got to talk to him because it sounded like he had a bad case and needed her. "Hi, it's me, I just got your message, it sounds like you had a bad case, so I'm sorry I'm not there for you at the moment. I miss you too, and I'll call back later, until next time."

As she was hanging up the phone, she heard Logan's voice as he sat down next to her at one of the tables. "It's about time for those two, wouldn't you say?"

Sara smiled as she looked at the bride and groom, who just started their first dance as husband and wife. "Yeah it is, look how happy they are, how hopeful they look for the future." Logan nodded with a smile, and after a pause, Sara cleared her throat as she asked. "And speaking of happiness, how long have you had yours this time around?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Huh?"

Sara chuckled while shaking her head. "Don't 'huh' me, the brunette you came with. So, how long, a day, a week?"

Logan cleared his throat before replying with a smile, like he was very proud of himself. "Actually, it has been a month and 2 weeks."

Sara looked him a little shocked at that before asking with a smirk. "And your longest has ever been?"

He rolled his eyes with a smirk back. "Outside of my High School relationship, 3 weeks."

She nodded with another smile. "So, this sounds serious for you."

"Well, we'll see." Then he took a breath before continuing with his eyes sparkling. "But I got a tell you, things have been wonderful, amazing even."

Sara shook her head and was about to cover her ears. "I don't want to know."

But he chuckled and brought her arms back down before replying. "Not like that." He paused before continuing. "Well, you know..." Sara was going to do it again, but he stopped her a second time before continuing in a more serious tone. "But seriously, I'm connecting with her more than any other romantic relationship that I ever had."

Sara heard the tone, saw it in his eyes and face that he was serious about this one, so she smiled and patted his hand. "Then I'm happy for you, I hope things work out with you."

Logan placed his hand on top of hers with a smile and nod. "Thank you." She nodded as he asked. "So, speaking of happy, how's your end of things?"

Now it was her turn to have the sparkle in her eyes as she respond. "They are progressing nicely."

"Meaning?"

Sara smirked as she removed her hand out from under his. "Let's just say that when I get back to Vegas, it's pretty much a done deal."

Logan smiled as he gave her a hug. "Congratulations, your faith has paid off." As she nodded, he makes a face and took a breath. "But sucks for his ex, though."

Sara nodded after sigh. "I know, and I feel bad that someone had to get hurt in order for things to end up like they have, but I'm not going to apologize for it."

Logan shook his head while placing his hand on her shoulder. "Nor should you. There was no way he could have made a decision without someone getting hurt. His feelings changed toward her and he made a choice, he chose you, so be happy all you want."

That bubbly feeling came back to her as she nodded with another smile, a smile that lit up her face and made him happy to see. "I know, right?" Then she sighed happily before finishing. "And now I just can't wait to get back to Vegas and be with him like I've always wanted."

Logan smiled as he stood up. "Well, before you leave me for the man you love, I would be honored if you had this next dance with me?"

Sara smiled as she placed her hand in his. "I would love to."

He helped her up with a smile before they headed for the dance floor in the ball room.

* * *

Grissom didn't know how long he was sitting in the waiting area, but the minute he saw the dark haired, slim build doctor walk his way, he stood up and asked with worry. "How she doctor? What happened?"

The doctor stopped in front of Grissom so they were eye level, before he cleared his throat and started to say. "Mr. Grissom, first I just want to assure you that Ms. Snyder and the baby are doing just fine now."

As the doctor continued to speak, the word 'baby' had stopped his brain from processing anything else, and he just stood there with a shocked look on his face while his heart started racing, out of all the things the doctor could have told him, this wasn't on his top five, or even top ten list, he was not expecting this at all.

Life certainly has a way of throwing some massive curveballs.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	10. Finding Out

AN: Thanks for the reviews, Warning: A few questionable words. Here is the second chapter today.

* * *

Chapter 10: Finding Out

After a few moments Grissom was finally able talk. "Wait, back up there, did you just say the baby?'"

The doctor looked at him confused as he asked. "You mean you didn't know?" Grissom shook his head before the doctor continued. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were the..."

Grissom cuts him off after a sigh. "I'm the Ex, the Ex fiancée." The doctor now looked at him with sympathy, understanding this situation more than he would have liked, but before he could talk, Grissom asked. "How far along is she?"

But the minute those words left his mouth, he didn't need for the doctor to answer because from what he had noticed about her look was that she couldn't be no more than two moths along, and unless she has been with someone since they parted or had been seeing someone behind his back when they were together, which he very much doubted that one, he knew how long.

His thoughts were interrupted when the doctor spoke again. "I'm sorry Mr. Grissom, but..."

Grissom held up his hand with a nod. "I understand." As the doctor nodded, Grissom continued after clearing his throat. "But can I at least see her?"

The doctor paused for a second before nodding. "Ok, and I realize you need answers but please don't agitate her too much, the scare was real, and I want her as calm as possible at the moment."

Grissom nodded immediately before replying. "Of course."

Whether that baby was his or not, he would never want to do anything that would cause harm to it, or the mother for that matter.

After the doctor nodded, they headed for the elevators, and once they were on the correct floor, they walked to the Annie's room before he opened it the door.

Then while the doctor was checking the machines and asking her how she was feeling, her scared eyes and Grissom's confused/hurt eyes never left one another.

When the doctor was done, he stepped back and spoke to her, which her eyes were still on Grissom's. "Please, try not to get stressed too much, ok? I'll check on you later."

She finally looked away from Grissom to look up at her doctor with a small smile. "I won't, and thank you."

He nodded then he turned around and started walking toward the door, giving Grissom a sympathy look as he walked past him.

By the time the door had clicked shut, Annie's eyes moved to looking down at her folded hands that were on top of the blanket that was on her.

Seconds later, he cleared his throat before asking. "Is it mine?"

She immediately spoke as she shook her head. "No."

Grissom replied back, not believing her. "Why don't you try that again while looking at me without wringing your hands together."

She unfolded her hands and placed her arms on both sides of her and looked at him with a sigh. "What does it matter if the baby is yours or not, you wanted out, you're free, you don't have to be here. In fact, I'm telling you straight up I don't want anything from you, so why don't you just go." Before he could speak, she spoke, more to herself than him, after another sigh. "Why didn't I just go, like I had planned, why did I have to stop when I saw your vehicle in the parking lot of that damn bar."

He rolled his eyes as he said sarcastically. "Yeah, because having the episode you just did would have been great while driving, you could have gotten hurt, or worse you and the baby could have died." Then he asked more seriously with his heart racing, and not in a good way. "Is that what you would have wanted instead?"

Annie shook her head and looked down with tears in her eyes. "Of course not."

Grissom grabbed the chair and placed it at the side of her bed before sitting and down and speaking. "Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

"For the record I didn't find out until after you broke things off with me, and it goes back to what I said in the beginning, what's the point? Would it have reversed the outcome? Because from where I was sitting, you were over us, and whether you want to admit it to yourself or not, you were done with us months before you actually ended things."

As she was barley holding on to her emotions, Grissom asked a little shocked. "If you really felt that way, why stay as long as you did?"

Annie looked up at him with more tears. "Why do you think? I loved you!" She continued after a few sniffles. "Oh, you infuriated the hell out of me sometimes, but I still loved you." She sighed as she finished with a few tears going down her cheeks. "And yes, I admit it, the selfish part of me wanted to keep you with me for as long you were willing to stay."

As she was wiping her tears away, Grissom's heart broke a little while he replied softy. "I'm so sorry Annie, I never meant to hurt you, that's the last thing I ever wanted to do. You have to know that it was never intent..."

Annie raised her hand up to stop him as she nodded. "I know it was never intentional. When your feelings started to shift you were confused and didn't know what to do until you realized, or more like ready to face what you were feeling head on, that the best option for all of us involved was to let me go, and I'm telling you here and now, that would have been the only way I would have left."

This time Grissom sighed. "You deserve better than that, you deserve a man that's going to love you with all of his heart, not just a piece of it."

"You're right, I do. But at the moment that's not what I'm concentrating on." She places her left hand on her stomach as she replied. "This is my number 1 priority."

Grissom took a moment before he spoke again. "I still think you should have told me, I had a right to know."

She ran her thumb up and down one her hospital gown clad stomach as she nodded. "You're right again, I should have, so I'm sorry about that. But what's going to happen now that you do know? What's Sara going to say about this? And if you have to choose between your child or the woman you love, who is it going to be?"

Honestly he didn't know how to answer most of those questions because he's still processing this unexpected, life changing news, but there was one thing he knew, or more like hoped.

"Sara wouldn't make me choose, she isn't like that."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "You sure? Because watching the man you love father a child that isn't even yours can be hard, especially when things between them are still new and she's unsure on where she'll stand in your life."

Grissom nodded as he stood up from his chair. "I'm sure, and I'll do everything in my power to make sure she doesn't doubt on where she stands with me."

"I sure hope you're right on this one, she's still young, she might not even be ready to play the role of stepmother."

Grissom just stood there for a second while thinking about what Annie just said, and he had to admit she was right about that one.

Sara was still young and being a parent, or a sort of stepparent as the case was, could be the furthest thing from her mind right now.

Then he cleared his throat and shook his head from those thoughts and said. "I better go, do you need me to call anybody? What about your vehicle at the bar?"

Annie waved it off as she replied. "I'll call Charlene (Best friend/Co-worker), so don't worry about it."

Grissom nodded as he walked toward the door, then he turned around and asked. "Can you please keep me updated?"

She gave him a small smile and nod. "Yeah, I will."

"Thank you Annie."

After she nodded, he walked out of the room and headed towards the elevators so he could leave the hospital.

* * *

When he had made it home he took a few migraine pills, which now weren't only from the case that was completed, before laying down on his couch, and aided by those pills, fell asleep not long after, something he was thankful for or else his thoughts would have drove him crazy.

A few hours later though, he was ripped from his deep sleep when he heard his phone ringing from the coffee table.

He opens his eyes with a sigh, hoping it wasn't work, and yawns as he sits up, then he reaches for his phone before answering without seeing who it was. "Grissom."

"Hey, it's me."

Just those three words from that wonderful voice sent a calming feeling over him, at least in that moment, so he sighed in content as he replied. "Hi, how was the wedding?"

"First, how are you? It sounds like I woke you, I'm sorry."

"That's ok, I just really needed to hear your voice, so please can you talk about the wedding?"

Sara chuckled with a nod, even though he couldn't see it, then said. "Ok. Well, Pat says hi and that he jokingly says he still doesn't forgive you for 'stealing' me from him."

He chuckled back. "Did you remind him that I really didn't?"

There was a short pause before Sara spoke softly. "Well, you know in a way you did?"

Grissom heart fluttered at that, then he cleared his throat from the emotion he had as he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the pain in his head coming back while he said. "Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?"

Feeling a little concerned by the wavering tone, Sara asked. "Griss, I can sense something is wrong, what is it?"

He cleared his throat again before answering. "It's nothing, I'm just fighting a migraine right now, nothing a little rest won't cure."

"Maybe I should let you go th..."

He cuts her off. "No, please, I'm not ready to let you go yet."

Which he meant that in more than one way, but since Sara didn't know what he had found out earlier, she thought he only meant getting off the phone, so she answered in a calming tone. "Ok, I won't let you go then." He smiled as leaned back so his back was against the couch cushions while she continued to talk about the wedding, including Logan's new love interest.

But didn't matter what she had been talking about because he was enjoying every word she said, her chuckle, and if he had closed his eyes on certain parts, he bet he could see her smiling, and those were some of the best cures for his migraine.

* * *

Next Morning

After placing the folder in the done pile, he stood up as there was a knock on his office door. "Come in."

Seconds later the door opened and Catherine poked her head in with a smile. "You want to come over for breakfast?"

Grissom shook his head as bent down to grab his briefcase that was leaning against the side of his desk. "I can't, I'm picking Sara up at the airport."

When he lifted his head up once he had the briefcase, he noticed Catherine was now inside his office with a knowing smile, so he raised an eyebrow and asked. "What?"

"So, is there a shift in dynamic upon us?"

He gave her a little smile and told her what he thought was the truth "To be determined."

From the response and the look in his eyes, Catherine knew something was up, so she lost her smile and asked in a concern voice. "From the view I was at, there seemed to be some major headway at the bar the other night."

"And you would be right."

"Then what happened? What shifted?"

He shook his head and replied as he walked past her. "I can't talk to you about that, not right now."

"But Gil..."

Grissom cuts her off with a sharp tone as he turned toward her. "I know you mean well when you go into integration mode, but please, let me talk to Sara first."

There was no way he was going to tell Catherine without talking to Sara first because that would probably start an argument, and he already wasn't looking forward to what would come next after he told her what he needed to tell her first.

Catherine nodded as she held up her hands, knowing when to stop pushing, especially when he started speaking like that. "You got it."

He sighed with a nod. "Thank you."

As Catherine nodded again, he turned around so he could walk to the door, but stopped again when he heard Catherine's voice again. "I'm sure whatever happened, or what shifted, you two can get through it together."

Grissom turned around one more time and gave her a little smile again, this time it looked as if he was uncertain. "I hope you're right, Catherine."

Then he turned back around and walked out of his office while a concerned faced Catherine watched him, wondering what could've happened to make him really doubt the progress he has made with Sara.

* * *

When Sara had gotten off the plane, she had to restrain her instincts on running toward the exit because she knew Grissom would be out there waiting for her, and once she made it outside, she looked slightly to the left and saw him standing by the vehicle with his backside against the passenger door with his arms crossed over his chest.

They smiled at one another through Sara's walk toward him, which once again she had to fight the urge to run to him, but considering they hadn't crossed that line from Friendship to something more, it would feel a little awkward jumping in his arms, no matter how much she really wanted to.

She stopped in front of him a few moments later, then after a deep look at one another, she was about to speak, but Grissom stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her in a big hug.

She was surprised of the gesture, especially in public, but there was no way she was rejecting it, so she dropped her bag beside them and wrapped her arms around him, which made him tighten his hold on her, but it only made her worry because it felt like he was hugging her goodbye but he didn't want to let go.

A few moments passed and they were still in a hug, so she cleared her throat and asked. "Griss, are you ok?"

Grissom nodded as he released her and stepped back. "Yeah, I'm fine." Not really sure she believed him, she gave him a look that said that, which he just cleared his throat and asked. "You hungry?"

Still having an uncertain look on her face, she shook her head. "No, Pat and Logan took me out for breakfast before dropping me off at the airport."

He nodded in understanding before asking. "You want to come to my place? We have some talking to do."

Sara smiled with a nod, knowing, or more like hoping this talk will get them where she wanted, the start of them. "Yes we do."

But when all she received was a short nod, and a smile that looked more like a grimace, Sara was even more confused on what was going on.

"Griss, I feel that something is wrong here, did I do..."

Grissom shook his head. "You did nothing wrong, but I would liked to have this discussion in privacy, please?"

Now all good feelings she had about them washed away as she nodded with a small smile that now looked like a grimace from her.

After they were in the vehicle, he drove them toward his place, and for the first time since the morning after their first meeting, it was done in uncomfortable silence.

Sara could definitely feel the shift, and she couldn't help but wonder what could have happened from the time after leaving his condo to go to San Francisco to her walking out of the airport.

All she knew was that it had to be something big for Grissom have some very weird vibes coming off him.

* * *

When they made it into his place, and as he was shutting the door, he asked. "You want something to drink?"

Sara shook her head. "No, I would like an explanation on what is going on, though."

Grissom nodded as they walked toward the couch. "I know, and you need one."

Once they got comfortable on the couch, he turned his body so it was toward her, then he took a breath before he spoke. "Sara I..."

But Sara cuts him off while she held up her hand. "Hold on. Before you say whatever you have to, I just need to know if I really did anything wrong?" Then she had tears in her eyes as she asked. "And did your feelings for me shift in anyway, because it feels something shifted."

Grissom gave her a smile, the first real one that she's seen since she's been back, which made her think that was something positive, while he moved his hand so they were covering her right one that was on her leg before speaking. "Sara, you absolutely did nothing wrong, I promise." When she saw the truth in his eyes she nodded a couple of relieved tears went down her cheek, which she was going to wipe it away but he used his free hand to cup her cheek and do it for her, making her fight the urge to close her eyes as he continued while running his thumb up and down it. "And as for my feelings for you, I can now say with 100% certainty that nothing or no one in this universe will ever make me change what I feel for you, nothing."

Sara sniffled as she smiled, and she couldn't help but ask. "Promise?"

Grissom gave her another little smile back as he removed his hand from her cheek. "I promise." She looked down a few seconds later, and as she was wiping the remaining tears away, he continued after clearing his throat. "However, I think what I'm about to tell you will change how you feel about me, about us."

Sara looked up so she was looking in his eyes and shook her head. "Nothing you say will make me change how I feel about you, or us."

"I sure hope you're right."

She squeezed his hand and replied with encouragement when she noticed he now looked a little scared. "Whatever it is, we can get through it together."

Knowing there was no point in stalling anymore, he cleared his throat and squeezed her hand before finally telling her what's going on. "While you were gone, I found out Annie is pregnant."

* * *

AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but the next few chapters are all connected and it would be a lot to take in at once. Are they still in it together? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	11. In it together?

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, and I'm sure a moment you've all be waiting for. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: In it together?

Just like when Grissom had found out, Sara's brain was stuck on that one word, and it stayed there several minutes before she shook her head and spoke softly, still in disbelieve. "Pregnant?"

"Yes."

She cleared her throat before continuing. "And its yours, isn't it?" Before he could reply, she removed her hand out from under his and stood up before pacing while she was talking and shaking her head, or more like her brain and mouth was working in overdrive. "Of course its yours, or else you would have no reason to tell me." She then looked at him and asked. "So, what was it? One last time before you parted ways."

She closed her eyes as she shuddered while he looked at her with shock and a little hurt, but she still had her eyes closed so she could only hear the tone of his voice. "Of course not. Once I ended it, that was it, nothing more happened."

She opened her eyes and looked at him before asking, needing more answers from him. "Well, how far along is she then? Because from her interruption the other night, she didn't look that pregnant."

He cleared his throat before replying with confidence. "A month and a half."

She crossed her arms over her chest as she asked with a raised eyebrow. "You seem so sure."

"That's because I am."

"But how do you really know?"

He sighed. "Because I just do." He then spoke again as he got up from the couch. "What's the point in knowing when it happened? It did, now there's a baby involved, end of story."

She fallowed him to the kitchen as she replied with curiosity. "Because you looked a little embarrassed and guilty when you told me how long, so what do you have to be guilty about?" He stopped in front of his fridge and grabs the handle with a sigh, but doesn't open it, so Sara stopped next to him and placed her hand on his arm. "What is it? You can tell me."

"I know because..." He trailed off as he opened the refrigerator door to grab two water bottles, then he continued as he handed her one of the bottles. "It only happened once."

She raised an eyebrow with confusion on her face. "Once? I'm not following."

He stepped back from the fridge and walked to the counter before leaning back so his backside was against it as he spoke again while looking down at his water bottle. "Since you've been here, it's only happened once, and not much after you and I started communicating."

Sara was a little shocked on that revelation, that all she got out of her mouth was. "Why?"

Grissom knew what Sara was trying to ask, so he looked up at her and told her. "Now this going to sound completely crazy, but it's how I felt, so here it is." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Since meeting you, no matter how much I tried to push it away or deny it, every time her and I got close I had this unexpected feeling like I was doing something wrong, it almost felt like." He paused for a second before finishing. "Well, the only way I could describe it was, like I was cheating on you." When Sara stood there for several seconds, not talking with an unreadable look on her face, he shrugged his shoulders and looked back down at his water. "That's why I didn't want to say anything."

A few seconds later, a small smile appeared on her face as she walked closer to him, then after mirroring his pose while standing next to him, she spoke quietly.  
"I felt the same way." He turned his head to look at her quickly as she paused before continuing. "I mean I only out on a few dates since I've met you, but every time I was with them I felt that same feeling."

He had to admit he was a little shocked at that revelation too, but before he could think about what else he felt about it, she lost her smile and cleared her throat, needing to fill in the last piece of the puzzle, which she just chalked it down to her being a CSI and needing all the answers. "What happened that night?"

He took a drink of his water before filling her in. "A difficult case for me, a child losing a pet on Annie's side, which meant alcohol was involved, and it lowered any guard that I had up." Sara nodded in understanding before he continued. "And after it happened and how terrible I felt inside about everything, I finally realized that I couldn't do this anymore, I couldn't keep denying what I felt anymore. No matter how much I wanted to continue to run from it for obvious seasons."

There was a short pause before she asked, realizing something. "That day you came to my apartment, you were going to tell me how you felt, weren't you?" He gave her a short nod as she continued. "But you backed out sometime during the visit."

He took her hand and spoke softly as he looked into her eyes, hoping she understood. "My heart lead me to your door that day, Sara, but my head needed one last say. I had to break things off with her first, and like I said before, I couldn't be selfish and ask you to wait for me, no matter how much I wanted to."

Sara removed her hand from his so she could cup his cheek while looking at him with so much emotion inside of her. "I would have waited forever for you." Then with her eyes glistening she continued softly. "I still would, because nothing has changed on what I feel for you or what I want."

Grissom's eyes get wide as he tried to speak. "Sara..."

But she cuts him off as she moved so she was standing front of him now. "I don't care about the circumstances, because one, despite how you felt, you didn't cheat on me, you were still in a relationship with her, so I can't fault you for that, and two, it wasn't your fault she didn't tell you when she first found out, so I don't care what this situation is, I'm not letting you go because of it."

Even though hope of not losing her was growing inside Grissom, he had to be sure this was what she wanted. "But Sara, this is my responsibility, and you shouldn't have to be dragged into something that I have to be involved in."

Not able to stop her tears from going down her cheek now, she ran her hand up and down his. "And if you think it would be easy for me to turn and walk away now, especially when I've come this close to being with you, then you really haven't been paying close to attention to me."

Grissom brings her closer to him and places his forehead on hers as they closed their eyes before he whispered. "I just don't want you to regret making this move."

She sniffled as she wiped her tears off her cheek before also whispering. "The only regret I'll have is walking away from you, and I can't do that. I just can't, so don't ask me to."

He then sighed in content before letting out those three little words that had a big meaning, which if he was truly honest with himself, he's been wanting to say them to her for awhile now. "I love you."

Sara pulled back so they could look into each other's eyes before she cupped his cheek again and replied with love in her eyes. "I love you too, Griss."

Their eyes remained locked on one another for a long moment before they shifted to each other's lips for a long second, then back up again, both showing how terrified they were on making this last step because even though their feelings for one another were real deep, and them saying 'I love you' meant a great deal to them, they always heard they would know everything they needed in that first kiss, which they thought they knew what was going on after their first kiss in their other relationships, but this one was different since the way they felt for one another, before they even shared their first kiss, was nothing they ever felt before, and if it wasn't as amazing or a life shifting moment as they built up in their heads, then they would feel a little disappointed.

But they knew they couldn't move forward without it, they had to know what it felt like, so after taking a breath while his heart was racing, Grissom stepped closer to her before running his thumb softly over her lips, making every nerve in her body feel as if it was on fire while her heart raced even more than it already was, then he leaned toward her while closing his eyes, but stopping just a breathe away so it would give her a chance to make the final move.

And a second later she did just that, not able to stand the wait any longer, and the moment their lips touched they poured everything they had felt about one another in it.

Her hand moved from his cheek to meet her other one at the back of his head so she could run her fingers through his short hair, while the other hand that wasn't still on her cheek, started at her waist, even turning them around so her backside was against the kitchen counter when he felt her knees almost buckle from the intensity of the kiss, before it gently moved up her body until it was in her hair so he could run his fingers through it as their kiss became more passionate.

After countless minutes they finally needed air, so they pulled back grasping for it as they placed their foreheads against one another again, and as they were panting, they were smiling until Grissom could finally speak coherently. "That's what it feels like."

She moved her fingers from his hair so she could wrap her arms around his neck while the smile was still on her face. "Yeah, it felt right and perfect, everything I could have imagined it being. In fact, it was better than I had imagined."

He pulled his forehead off hers a few seconds later before looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "And most importantly it made me feel alive, more alive than I've felt in a long time, possibly ever, and I'm not saying that my relationship..."

Sara cuts him with a small smile now. "I know you loved her, but we both know it's different with us, and we can't change that or pretend that what we feel towards one another is anything like we ever felt before, it is what it is."

He smiled back as he placed his hands on her waist again. "And something I don't want to change or ignore anymore."

Sara smiled wider as she brought him closer to her. "I second that." Before their lips touched again, not lacking the passion they had felt the first time.

When they parted for a third time, and while catching their breaths, they placed their foreheads against one another before she whispered. "I so could get use to this."

He whispered back. "Me too."

A few moments later, they removed their foreheads from one another and he stepped back a little to give her a little space, then she took his hand and smiled. "Now, I want to do something else with you that I've always wanted to do." Grissom raised an eyebrow at that, making her laugh while shaking her head. "Not that." She grabbed her water from the counter before continuing. "I hope you know I'm not that easy."

She was going to walk them toward the living room, but didn't even get to move because his feet weren't moving, so she looked back at him and he was looking a little shocked for a moment before he shook his head with a slight frown. "Sara, I would never thi..."

Sara smiled as she stepped up to him. "Relax, I have a feeling you aren't like that, you would let things progress until we are both comfortable and sure about moving to the next level."

His heart fluttered at her words as he grabbed his water with his free hand, then they started to walk toward the couch as he replied. "You're right, I would want us to be completely comfortable before we moved to that stage of our relationship." They stopped in front of the couch before he released her hand so he could cup her cheek. "I want to take you out on dates first to show you how much you mean to me."

Sara smiled while trying to the fight off the tears that were threatening to come again, which kind of irritated her, because she doesn't ever remember a man causing so much emotion to come through her as much as he was or ever did, then she cleared her throat and nodded. "I'm looking forward to it."

He smiled and gave her peck on the cheek before replying. "Me too."

Once they sat down on the couch, Grissom on the right end and Sara in the middle, he looked over at her with another raised eyebrow. "If sitting on the couch is something you always wanted to do with me, then we've already done that." Then he couldn't help but smirk. "More than once, even."

She chuckled a little and smiled as she scooted closer to him. "Not like the way I want, not like this."

When she was as close to him as she could without being in his lap, she took his arm and moved it so it was around her shoulders before leaning her body toward his so she could cuddle into his side.

He smiled and kissed her head, a move he was also going to enjoy immensely, before speaking. "I like this." He moved his other arm so it was around her like he was now protecting her as he finished. "It feels like it's just us in our own little world and nothing can come between us."

Sara sighed in content as she placed her hand on his chest before speaking, bringing them back to reality by the end of her sentence. "I feel it too, but we both know that it won't be just us soon. There will be somebody coming between us."

He squeezed her lightly as he spoke softly against her head "But never changing how I feel about you, or about us."

She leaned back once he lifted his head so they could look into each other's eyes. "I know that, but it's something we have to deal with."

Grissom nodded. "It is, because I can't abandon that child, I don't want him or her living without knowing who their father is, I just can't do that."

The feelings of him living without his father starting at the age of 9 came washing through him, and he tried to stop the emotions from coming out, but after Sara cupped his cheek once she saw the turmoil in his eyes, he let out a sniffle as she asked quietly. "You lost your father at a young age, didn't you?"

She didn't know much about his childhood at the moment but the way it sounded to her, he was young when his father died, but she also remembered him mentioning his father when they first met, and the way he was talking about him sounded like he was at least old enough to talk to the point of understanding each other's conversations.

Grissom nodded after clearing his throat. "I did, but that's for another time."

Sara nodded in agreement. "It is."

After a few moments of him regaining he emotions, he ran his hand up and down her arm as he asked. "Talk to me, I want to know how you feel about this."

Sara took a breath before speaking. "For one and for the record, I would never ask you to turn your back on your child or make you choose between us, no matter what." Grissom was really happy that he got to hear her confirm what he hoped was the truth, and after kissing her forehead, she spoke again. "And two, it's a very unique situation, because like I said earlier, you two were in a relationship, so it's not like I have a right to get mad about it, nor would I even want to waste my time being mad about something that's going to happen regardless on how I feel."

She moved her thumb up and down his cheek as she continued. "Are things a little more complicated? And am I a little sad that they aren't exactly how I pictured them to be when we got to this moment? Sure. But none of this changes the fact that I love you, or that I still want to be with you."

He placed his hand on top of hers that was on his cheek as she finished with tears in her eyes. "I can work on getting use to this, and I know that child is going to be an important person in your life, I don't doubt that nor would I want to you feel otherwise, I just have to know where I fit/stand in your life."

Grissom surprised her when she saw a couple of tears go down his cheek as he grabbed her free hand and kissed the palm of it before putting it over his heart and spoke with so much emotion, more emotion than she has ever heard from him. "Right here, Sara, you're my heart, and I'll show you everyday if I have to, how much you mean to me, how much this." He moves his thumb back and forth between them as he finished. "Us, means to me."

Sara sniffled because seeing him so emotional made her react to that as she wiped his tears away with a nod before replying with a smile. "Well, you don't have to do grand gestures everyday, it's the little things that will matter the most to me."

Grissom nodded in understanding with a smile. "I understand, I'll try my best."

"And that's all I'm asking for."

After another nod, he leaned toward her while she leans toward him and after a few pecks on the lips, they pulled back and placed their foreheads together again as he closed his eyes and whispered. "I love you."

With her eyes closed, she responded back. "I love you too."

There were a few more things she would have liked to know, like how he found out and if anybody else knew. But in this moment, she just wanted to stop time and embrace them finally being together.

No, it wasn't the perfect scenario that either one imagined them in when they finally started their relationship. But they were determined to not to let this unexpected turn of events stand in the way of them continuing to build something that was already very special to them.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	12. Making Things Clear

AN: Thanks for the reviews and the continued support. Warning: One questionable word. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12: Making Things Clear

As they were pulling their foreheads away a few minutes later, Sara asked. "Hey, Griss?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you find out about the baby?"

"Actually, a doctor told me."

When she looked at him with a little confusion and worry, he told her everything that happened before and after that moment, then when he was done, and she was still looking a little worried, he took her hand and spoke soothingly. "The baby is going to be ok. But because it was a scare they wanted to be completely sure everything was ok."

She nodded in understanding before asking. "Do you think she would be checked out by now?"

He raised an eyebrow at that question. "Why?"

"I just thought you would want to go there and see her."

"Sara..."

She cuts him off as she turned her hand around so their palms were touching before slipping her fingers through his. "Listen, if we are in this together, and she's in our lives for the foreseeable future, then I think it's best we just get this first encounter post life changing news over with."

"You sure?"

She didn't even hesitate. "I am."

He gave her a little smile and nod. "Ok, I'll call the hospital and check."

After Sara nodded, Grissom leaned over and kissed her cheek before grabbing his phone from the end table and getting up, then walked to the kitchen as he called the hospital.

While Grissom was in the kitchen, Sara took a breath, while thinking how fast something can change your life, which she knew that her whole life because it felt like it was in constant change from a young age till about 16 when she went to college. But this one was on a whole new level, because if someone would have told her that she would be in a situation where she would be in some type of a parent role before she hit 30, heck even before 35, she would have looked at them sideways and sent them to the nearest doctor.

Motherhood was never a goal she strove for, not that she didn't like kids though, she just never felt she would be good enough as one. But now, and if everything continues to proceed like she wanted between her and Grissom, she will be one, and it wasn't even her baby.

But then again, she had no other choice because leaving him now would hurt ten times worse than watching him be a father to child that isn't theirs. Besides, who says in the future, when they were really prepared and ready for it, that there won't be their own little Grissom running around.

As that last thought came to her mind, she couldn't help but look down with a small smile, she had to admit that was a nice thought.

Her thoughts get interrupted a few seconds later when Grissom had walked back into the living room. "She should be checked out within the hour, so you still want..."

Sara cuts him off after clearing her throat. "Yes, of course, let's go."

He nodded as she stood up, then after grabbing his keys from the end table, they walked out of the condo to head to the hospital.

* * *

When they were about halfway there, which the silence was a lot comfortable than it was the last time they were in the vehicle earlier, she asked him something as he stopped at a stop light. "How are you feeling about all of this? You were so concerned about me and what this will do to us, that I haven't gotten a chance to ask you, so I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok, don't worry about it." Before she was about to speak again, he continued after clearing his throat. "At first I felt hurt because she didn't tell me, and who knows when or if she would have if she hadn't stopped at the bar after she thought of leaving town. Scared, because of, well for one, what would become of us, and two, I kept thinking how can I be father? I don't know the first thing about being one. A little disappointed..."

He trials off while he stopped the vehicle again because of another light as she looked over at him with a frown. "Why disappointed?"

He took a breath as he looked over at her. "Because when I had thought about having children, which wasn't very much mind you, I always thought I would a be a full time dad, not a weekend one."

She started to nod in understanding while he continued to drive again, then after a moment of silence, she looked down at her hands as she asked softly. "If she had found out sooner before you..."

Grissom cuts her off in a reassuring tone, knowing where this question was going.  
"It wouldn't have mattered if either of us knew before I broke things off with her because staying with someone just because you are having a child with them is no solution, especially if you don't feel the same towards them anymore. In fact, it would have only caused a bigger mess, and I couldn't do that her, I couldn't do that to myself, and I..." He trailed off for a few seconds so he could pull in the parking lot and parked in the closest parking spot before he looked at her as he placed his hand over hers. "Sure as hell couldn't do that to you." She looked over at him with tears in her eyes and he cupped her cheek with a small smile. "Things between us were done as far as I was concerned, and nothing was going to change that, I promise."

When she saw the truth in his eyes, she nodded with a smile and sniffle, then as he took his hand off her cheek, he sighed as he continued softly. "There was one more feeling that I had, but I'm afraid to say it."

Sara reached for his hand this time. "I want to know everything you were feeling, you can tell me anything. I mean after what you told me this morning, you should know that."

He chuckled with a nod as he looked over at her with his eyes sparkling. "I was in awe, Sara. It's a baby, a new being, a part of me. Well, I hope the good parts, anyways."

She chuckled a little as she cupped his cheek with her free hand. "Well, I happen to like every part of you."

He smiled a little then licked is lips as he finished in almost tears. "I mean is there anything more amazing/magical than a baby?"

Of course he knew it would have been even more magical if it had been his and Sara's child, but he was still becoming a father, and regardless of who the mother was, he was still going to love him or her until his dying breath because it was a part of him.

Of all the people who has called Grissom a robot through the years, Sara wished they could have seen him now because he was talking about a baby, his baby, with so much emotion in his eyes and on his face that it was breathtaking to her.

She ran her thumb up and down his cheek as she wiped his tears away while shaking her head and replying softly. "There really isn't."

She then moved his head so it was closer to her before kissing his forehead, and after his forehead landed on her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he sniffled a few times before clearing his throat and replying softly, almost like he was embarrassed for the display. "I'm sorry."

Sara kissed the side of his head and spoke in a comforting tone while running her hand up and down his back. "You have nothing to apologize for." She then cupped his cheeks and moved his head so she could look into his eyes again with a smile. "You expressed love for your child, nothing wrong with that. Never hold back on my account, I know where I stand with you."

Grissom took a breath as he cupped her cheek again. "I don't know how I got so lucky with you, but if you don't mind, I want to keep you for as long as I can."

Her eyes sparkled as she placed her hand on top of his that was on her cheek. "I don't mind at all."

They pecked each other on the lips before pulling back, and after their composer was back in place, he cleared his throat before asking. "You ready?"

Sara gave him a nod before they got out of the vehicle, and after they met on the sidewalk, they took each other's hands, showing they were a united front while walking into the hospital building.

* * *

Changed in her regular clothes and ready to leave the hospital, Annie was finishing packing her bag when there was knock on the door.

She smiled as she zipped up her bag, and spoke as she walked toward the door. "I'm glad you're here Charlene, I am so ready to..."

She trails off when she opened the door and saw Sara and Grissom standing there instead, and Grissom said with a sympathy tone. "Sorry, not Charlene."

Annie gave them a little smile as she nodded, then she moved to the side to allow them entrance. "Come in."

They nodded before walking in the room, then she released the door so it would close before walking toward the bed, and after turning toward them she spoke, mostly toward Sara though. "So, I take it with you being here, you know everything and believe you can handle what's coming next?"

Annie didn't mean for it to come out as bad as it sounded, but if the father of her child was seeing someone, she had to make sure her little one would be taken care of when the child wasn't in her care.

Sara also believed her words weren't meant to sound bad, but she also wanted to make things perfectly clear to her, so she took a step forward, releasing Grissom hand in the process before speaking in a tone were there should be no misunderstandings.

"For the record, you have no idea what I can and can't handle, and I very much believe I can handle what's coming next. But, let me be perfectly clear here, I love where my life is heading and who I have behind my back supporting me, and I won't get in the middle of you two being the best co-parents you guys can be, but if I feel my way of life is being threatened in anyway, don't expect me to just sit back and watch it be destroyed."

Grissom stepped forward as he started to say. "Sara..."

But Annie cuts him with a smile. "You picked a feisty one there Gil, I had no idea."

She had only met Sara a few times, and all those times she seemed shy and guarded. Of course she's never seen her at work either, so she obviously didn't know every side of her. And now when it seemed like the younger woman was protecting what was 'hers', she finally saw the claws come out.

Grissom smiled in return as he placed his hand on Sara's back. "She can be a bulldog at times, yes."

Sara sighed now. "Listen Annie, I don't want to cause any unnecessary drama, this circumstance is hard enough as it is, and I'm not usually like is, so I..."

Annie cuts her off again. "I understand where you are coming from, but I also want to make something perfectly clear here, and that is, the only thing I'm concerned about right now is this child." She then shook her head with a small smile. "Besides, everybody in this room knows you have nothing to worry about when it comes to him. He's extremely loyal and he chose you, so really that should be the end of that story."

As they showed a little smile, Annie turned back around to open the side pocket of her bag and pulled out something from it before turning back to the couple, then she took a step toward them as she cleared her throat. "I think it's time you should have this."

When she handed the object toward them, Grissom took it before looking down at it, making his breath hitch and his heart race as he saw the sonogram picture, seeing what he could of his child.

He then looked up at her and cleared his throat before speaking. "Thank you, Annie."

As she nodded, there was a knock on the door, so she cleared her throat and said. "That's probably Charlene."

The couple nodded before Grissom spoke. "Then we better go."

Annie nodded again, and while they were walking toward the door, she spoke again. "I have a check-up appointment next week, if you two want to come."

Grissom replied with a nod. "I would like that, so I'll keep you informed on our schedule, and see what we can do."

"Ok."

Once they said bye to one another, Grissom opened the door, seeing Annie's friend, Charlene,  
who was about as tall as Catherine with brown hair that was usually up in different styles, but in a ponytail today, and brown eyes, then said hi/goodbye to her before they walked out of the room.

* * *

Once they made it back to Grissom's condo, they sat down on the couch before she started looking at the sonogram picture he had handed her when she asked for it.

After a few minutes, she took a breath and said. "It feels more real now."

Grissom nodded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer. "It does, you still doing ok?"

"I'll get there." Then she did a little sigh as she continued. "Besides, after my big talk in that room I better back up my words, right?"

This time Grissom sighed. "About that Sara..."

She cuts him off while shaking her head. "I know what you are going to say, it was unnecessary and not appropriate. I'm honestly not like that."

Grissom nodded in agreement. "Yes, to all those things."

She raised an eyebrow as she asked with a slight smile. "Why do I feel there is a 'but' coming."

He gave her a little smile, indicating she was right, as he cupped her cheek. "But, it also showed me that if it came down to it, you were willing to fight for me, for us."

Her smile grew a little more with love as she leaned toward him. "You bet I would."

They kissed softly a few times before she pulled back, and when she really looked at his face and into his eyes, she noticed he was very tried, which she couldn't blame him because with the stress of finding out about the baby, anxious on what was going to happen with them once she knew, the migraine he had to deal with, the emotional conversations they had this morning, and to top it all off, he worked all night, so it was really amazing to her that he was still standing and functioning at all.

She spoke a second later in a concerned tone. "You look tired, exhausted really."

Not able to hide it any longer, he nodded with a tried sigh. "I am."

"Well, I could call a cab to come and get me so I can go home."

Not really thinking about it, he asked. "Stay?"

She had to admit she was a little shocked at the request. "You sure?"

He stood up and held out his hand. "All I want to do is sleep, preferably in your arms, but if you want to leave, you can."

Not even thinking about it, and with the picture still in her hand, she used her free hand to put in his. "Ok, I'll stay."

He smiled and helped her up before walking her toward his room, and even though Sara knew nothing more than sleeping was happening once they got there, she couldn't help but feel her heart race because this was the first time she'll see his room or will be laying in his bed with him.

But once they got in there, and while Grissom had grabbed some clothes to sleep in before going to his master bathroom, she couldn't help but stare at the bed because now she didn't know if she could be there when she knew some one else was before.

She mentally shuddered as she placed the sonogram picture on his left nightstand, then when Grissom came out of the bathroom, wearing a UCLA sweatpants and t-shirt, he noticed she was still standing up by the bed, so he smirked. "The bed isn't going to bite."

Sara shook her head before saying. "I changed my mind, I shouldn't be here right now."

Before she could walk out of the room, Grissom took her hand and said. "Hold on, wait. I bought a new bed when she left, I'm the only one that's been in it." She turned around with a look that asked how he knew that's what she was thinking while he smiled with a small smirk. "It looked like you were going to be sick while looking at it, so I figured that's where your second thoughts came from."

She smiled with a nod. "You're right on both accounts, but I think I'm better now."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek before asking. "So, shall we?"

After another nod, they each got to the side of the bed and turned the blankets down, then once they got in, after Sara had taken off her shoes, they met in the middle of the queen sized bed before she moved her arms out. "Alright, here you go, my arms."

He smiled and they kissed on the lips before he laid his head down on her chest so his ear could hear her heartbeat, and after she wrapped her arms around his shoulders she asked softly. "Did you tell anybody yet?"

Grissom yawned before replying sleepily with his eyes closed. "Which, what you really mean is, did I tell Catherine, right?"

She did a small sigh as she ran her hand up and down his back. "I just know that you two are close, and if there was anybody who you would tell, it would be her."

"You're right to an extent." Then he smirked. "But, you have to remember most of the times she interrogates me for the information, I don't normally volunteer it." She chuckled with a nod as he continued in a more serious tone. "But really, I stopped her before she could because I knew you needed to know before anybody else."

Those last words made her smile because he had put her first, then she turned her head and kissed his forehead before whispering. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome...Love you."

She kissed his forehead again before she replied softly against his skin. "I love you, too. Sleep tight."

There was no reply after that because Grissom was now sound asleep, and for the first time since they've met, she finally got her wish of him being in her arms while he slept.

Of course she had other wishes for them, but she wouldn't mind slowly checking them off as they moved forward. In fact, she was looking forward to it all.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. Please Review.


	13. A Regular Occurrence

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Warning: A little of Catherine's suggestiveness.

*Mention of Sex, Lies and Larvae episode*

* * *

Chapter 13: A Regular Occurrence

Not really meaning to, Sara had fallen asleep not long after Grissom did. It just felt so nice being this close to him that she was very calm and relaxed, and it lulled her to sleep, which was the best sleep she had in year because not once was she plagued with nightmares; so it seemed she had found a cure for them, or at least for one evening since she didn't really expect them to disappear just like that, or even all-together, but any time she could get a good rest, while in his arms in the process, she'll take it every time.

And that was why she was a little disappointed when she heard Grissom's alarm clock go off several hours later.

As she was waking up more, she realized that they had shifted position's through the evening, and now her head was on his chest and her arm was around his waist while he had his arm around her protectively.

She smiled slightly and lifted her head up just enough for Grissom to move his body so he could reach his alarm clock and turn it off, then once he was back in place, her head went back in place before he kissed the top of her head.

They enjoyed this closeness and moment for a few minutes in silence, then he sighed in content before speaking. "I think we have a problem, Ms. Sidle."

She frowned a little as she asked. "And what would that be?"

"Seeing how I just had the most restful and complete sleep in a long time, or if ever, us sleeping in the same bed might have to become a regular occurrence."

Her frown morphed into a smile as she moved her hand so it was over the place of his heart while she spoke. "Well, seeing as I also had the best sleep of my life without any nightmares, I would have to agree to your assessment, but..."

Grissom cuts her off with a little frown as he ran his hand up and down her arm for comfort. "Nightmares?"

Sara nodded as she closed her eyes. "You remember when..."

Grissom cuts her off again while he nodded. "Right, the Kaye Shelton Case." As she nodded, he kissed her head again and whispered with a slight smirk. "And I believe that's when you asked if I wanted to sleep with you."

If he was looking at her in the face right now, he would see an a embarrassed look, which was mostly due to the fact on how much it was an inappropriate comment seeing how he was still together with Annie at the time.

She cleared her throat to try and get her embarrassment out before speaking. "That comment just came out, I didn't mean anything by it."

They shifted so they were now laying on their sides while looking at one another before Grissom cupped her cheek and asked. "You say that now, but it was something you really wished, wasn't it?"

No point in denying it, she nodded as she replied softly. "It was."

He raised his eyebrow next. "In what way, just sleeping or more?"

She smiled a little wider as she placed her hand on his that was still on her cheek. "Either way because it would have gotten me in your arms at the end of the 'day'."

He smiled with his whole face beaming. "Good Answer."

After a few seconds of looking at one another in awe, he cleared his throat before continuing. "I remember you having a 'but' after you agreed with me about us sleeping in the same bed?"

She nodded. "Oh right." She wraps her arms around his neck as she finished. "But, I think it needs to happen more than once just so I know it wasn't a fluke."

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and replied. "That can definitely be arranged."

Then she spoke softly, feeling little uncertain. "And if it still happens?"

He gives her a reassuring smile. "Then we'll keep trying, and I'll try harder to keep those nightmare's away."

She smiled again, even though there wasn't much he could do about her nightmares except hold her, then she placed her forehead to his and sniffled. "Thank you. I love you."

He whispered back. "I love you too."

After a few more minutes of enjoying the moment, they decided it was time to get out of bed, and after Grissom changed, he made them some dinner before taking her to her apartment so she could change and get her vehicle so there wouldn't be any suspicions on them coming into work in one vehicle.

* * *

When Grissom had walked in the break room once shift had started, he was hearing the guys telling Sara what type of cases they had to deal with and that they were so getting her back for making them do them without her involvement.

Once the guys saw him walk in the room, Nick gave him little smile. "So Griss, you got the most dirtiest/grossest case in that pile?"

"I do."

Then Warrick chimed in. "Give it to her then, that's the one we choose for her."

Grissom looked at Sara with a raised eyebrow, and if anybody was really paying attention, which Catherine was, with a sparkle in his eyes, then she smiled and nodded her head. "That was the deal, and I'm not backing out of it, so give it to me straight."

Grissom cringed as he held up the first assignment sheet and handed it to her. "Decomp."

The guys 'oohed' like their favorite team just made a game winning play as Sara scrunched up her nose while taking the sheet from him, because those cases were one of the grossest she ever had to deal with.

Then she gave her team a smile, or more like a grimace as she stood up. "I guess I'll see you guys later, I better dress up for this special occasion."

She shared a look with Grissom before walking out of the room, while the guys were laughing and teasing her until Grissom finally cleared his throat and brought them back to attention, which they did in an instant because they knew there could have been a chance there was another one of those cases, or he could assign one of them with her at the last minute.

Once he assigned the last case to Catherine, he headed back to his office to work on paperwork, reluctantly deciding that some of it should get done today. It was the least thing he likes to do, but it had to be done.

* * *

After shift

Once Sara was done with her investigation, which it turned out her decomp was in a concealed container, she took a shower. But people were giving her looks like she still smelled, and after the case was officially closed and her report was done a few hours later, she walked to Grissom's office to sign off on it.

After Grissom granted her access to come in the room, she did and closed the door, but didn't realize it didn't click shut all the way, before walking toward his desk, and when she saw the look on his face, she nodded with a sigh as she handed the file to him. "I know, I still smell."

He gave her a little smile as he took the file from her. "Try lemons."

She raised an eyebrow. "Lemons?" As Grissom nodded again, she nodded back before replying. "I guess I can try that, it can't be worse than this."

Plus, she was sure he knew what he was talking about considering he's been a CSI a lot longer, and probably has experienced it all.

After giving her one more nod, he asked. "So, was your deal with the guys worth it?"

Sara didn't even hesitate. "Yes, Jade's been one of the truest friends I ever had, so I couldn't have missed her wedding if I could help it. Plus, I got see everybody again."

After looking at one another in silence for a few seconds, he cleared his throat and asked as he leaned forward. "You still planning on coming over?"

"Of course, I mean we already established you gave me the best night of sleep I had in my life and agreed we should continue."

He nodded with a smile. "You're right, we did agree to that." As Sara nodded they continued to have eye contact as they were still beaming, then he cleared his throat before continuing. "Breakfast will be made by the time you arrive."

"Ooh, then I definitely will be there soon."

After having dinner with him before she had left for the wedding, she couldn't wait to try another meal he was willing too cook.

He chuckled with a nod as she turned to walk toward the door. "I'll see you later."

She stopped just before she got there and turned around with a smile. "Yeah, you will."

They share one more smile before she turned to the door, but then she realized the door hadn't been shut all the way, she was hoping that no one had heard what they were talking about because someone who didn't know the context of it could have taken that the wrong way.

But no suck luck of no one being there, because she gasped and just about jumped when Catherine came in her view after opening the door.

"Catherine! Hi."

Grissom looked up from his desk at Sara's surprised tone of voice and the name she had said, while Catherine was smiling at Sara with a knowing look.

Sara then cleared her throat before looking at Grissom then back at Catherine before quickly saying she had to go before walking out of the room and down the hall.

Catherine stepped in his office and closed the door, making sure it was fully closed before looking at Grissom with a smirk, making him sigh before he looked down at his desk, knowing what was coming next.

"So, I take it from the pleasant vibe I got before shift from you two, and the 'you have given her the best night of sleep in her life' comment, you two have worked out the issue you thought would destroy you guys?"

He looked up at her a second later and replied. "That comment wasn't what you thought it was, you need context to understand it, and for the second comment, we're working on it, but yeah, I believe we'll be fine."

He knew there will be times where he would have to reassure Sara that she hadn't moved from where he stood with her, and he was willing to do that.

Catherine smiled before nodding. "Ok."

Grissom raised an eyebrow as he asked in a shocked tone. "Just ok? You aren't going to interrogate me to get more out of me?"

Catherine shook her head with a small chuckle. "Not this time." Then she raised an eyebrow as she questioned. "Unless, you have something more you would like to share on your own?"

Since he knew Sara would want a say into when they would tell the team about the baby, he knew he couldn't say anything about that right now, so he just shook his head. "Nope, nothing to report."

This time Catherine's tone had a little more seriousness to it. "Then I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks Catherine." After she nodded, she turned and started walking toward the door, but stopped when Grissom started to speak. "And Catherine..."

But she cuts him off as she turned back around to face him with another smile. "I know, don't tell anybody." He nodded as she smirked again. "But in the future, you might want to make sure your door his shut and locked if anything 'important' comes up in here."

Looking a little strict at her suggestiveness, he said in a warning tone. "Catherine..."

She chuckled and held up her hands. "I'm just teasing you...I'll see you later."

Grissom shook his head with a smile. "Yeah, see you later."

After one more smile at one another, Catherine finally left the office, shutting the door behind her.

When he was alone he took a breath as he leaned back in his chair, thankful it was just Catherine who knew, although he preferred no one knew at the moment.

It wasn't that he indented to keep his and Sara's relationship a secret, he just wanted more time before anybody else knew about them. Now with Catherine knowing, he knew what will happen now when it comes to her, the knowing glances, the smirks, and the teasing, so much of it.

He took another breath before closing the file and getting up from his office chair so he could head home, knowing there wasn't much point in finishing the reports now because his mind wouldn't be fully concentrated on it. Plus, he promised Sara breakfast would be done by the time she showed up.

* * *

Once Sara had arrived at his place, which just like he promised, breakfast was on the table waiting for her. Then they had a wonderful meal before they retreated to his bedroom, where Sara had changed in to her sleeping clothes in the bathroom while Grissom waited for her while doing the morning crossword puzzle.

When he heard the door click open, he looked up from his puzzle to see Sara walking to the left side of the bed, and just as she got to her side, she smiled a little shyly as she asked. "What?"

He smiled as he placed his glass, crossword puzzle and pen on his nightstand before turning on his side while she crawled into bed. "Nothing, I just can really get use to this sight, you walking out of the bathroom in your sleeping clothes, or just really you being here in general."

She smiled, and after laying on her side, she replied. "Well, then it's a good thing we agreed to sleep in the same bed now, isn't it?" He smiled a little bigger as he cupped her cheek, then she continued after a small sigh. "Although, maybe at times it could be me getting use to you being at my place."

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he asked. "Is that what you want?"

In that moment, she became a little less confident. "Only if you..."

Seeing how this was going to end by the tone of her voice, Grissom cuts her off as he asked in a reassuring tone. "Sara, is that what you want?"

She slowly nodded. "Yeah."

"Ok, then we want to sleep in each other's arms, we can do a couple of 'nights' here, then go to your place."

Sara's eyes lit up as she asked. "Really?"

He nodded with a smile. "Of course." Then he got a little more serious. "I don't want you to think this is one sided here. What you want and how you feel matters too, and you can tell me anything, you should know that by now." Sara nodded as she leaned toward him, feeling more confident.

Once her lips touched his, it started out as a simple peck, but not long after, their kissing became more passionate, and at one point during it she was on her back while he was above her.

But before anything more than his shirt coming off, and knowing they weren't ready to make this step happen, they slowed things down before finally placing their foreheads together while tying to catch their breaths, not only from the way they were kissing but how it was still making them feel.

When they finally caught their breaths, she whispered, but not able to finish what she wanted to say because she was lost for words at the moment. "That was a...a..."

He chuckled softly, feeling the same way. "I know what you mean. So, what do you make of that?"

He moves so he was laying on his side before their legs intertwined together as she answered him while taking his hand and slipping her fingers through his. "I would chalk it down to two things, one, it's how you make feel inside, and two, with us working together, especially with this new dynamic between us, what we want to do builds up until we are finally alone, then its like an explosion."

Grissom nodded his head in agreement, because that's how he felt too, before saying. "And speaking of work..."

Sara cuts him off with a nod. "I know, what we do and say, especially when it turns personal, stays outside of the lab, I get it and I'm sorry about what I said in there." Before Grissom could reply to that, she curiously asked. "So, Catherine really heard everything I said?"

Grissom slowly smiled. "She did."

Sara sighed as she fell back on the bed so she was now looking up at the ceiling. "Oh man, now I know what's coming next from her, the knowing looks, the smirking, and not to mention her suggestiveness and teasing."

Grissom nodded as he scooted closer to her, this time taking her hand. "Already been there myself." As she looked at him with sympathy, he continued. "But she promised she wouldn't tell anybody."

"Do you want her to tell anybody?"

He shook his head. "Not at the moment." Then he squeezed her hand as he continued in a more reassuring tone. "And it isn't about me being ashamed of you or us, it's that we just got together and I want to keep it to us for as long as possible."

She smiled as she squeezed his hand in reassurance and understanding his point, then she made a point on her own. "Not to mention what we would have to go through within the lab gossip on why were are together in the first place, and the security of our jobs, I get it Griss, I really do."

His smile stayed on his face as they pecked each other on the lips, then after they pull back, he spoke again. "And really I should be the one to apologize for the conversation in my office, seeing as I am the one that started it."

She slowly smiled. "Yeah, that's right, so it is your fault." He smiled as she continued. "But I forgive you, we just need to be more careful and aware on where we are when we are having those types of conversations."

She moved her body so her back was toward him while she took his arm and moved it so it was now over her shoulders, then he moved closer to her so her back was now against his chest as he slid his other arm so it was under her, then he kissed her head, smelling the lemon sent, and whispered. "Well, you know Catherine suggested that we lock the door next time something 'important' comes up."

Sara chuckled with her eyes closed before replying. "Yeah, and give her something else to smirk about, I don't think so."

"My thoughts exactly." He kissed her head one more time before whispering. "Love you, sleep tight."

She sighed in content as she snuggled closer to him, if that was even possible, before whispering back. "I love you too."

After he tightened his hold on her, they slowly fell asleep with smiles on their faces, happy they were finally like this together and ready to face whatever was coming next, together.

* * *

AN: A Small time jump next chapter. Please review.


	14. Telling Them

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is a long chapter, so hope you are ready for it.

* * *

Chapter 14: Telling Them

4 months later

When Catherine and Lindsey were in the grocery story getting food items for the week, Catherine had just grabbed the last item on her list when Lindsey looked up and asked sweetly. "Mommy, can I have some candy?"

Not able to say no at times, She looked down and smiled at her daughter. "Ok, but nothing too big."

Lindsey smiled with a nod as they walked down the aisle to get to the main one, but after taking a few steps on the main one, Lindsey took off running to the next aisle over, and Catherine sighed before saying loudly as she turned down the aisle her daughter just went down. "How many times do I have to tell you, you shouldn't..."

She trailed off as she saw the woman her daughter was pulling back from a hug with, then Lindsey smiled as she turned to her mother while pointing at her stomach, which caught Catherine's attention immediately. "Look mommy, Auntie Annie is going to have a baby."

Even though it's been awhile since Lindsey had seen Annie, she still thought of her as her 'aunt' and it seemed she was ok with it when Lindsey had said it to her before they had hugged.

Catherine nodded as she smiled at her daughter. "I see that. Now honey, why don't you go pick our your candy."

Lindsey nodded as she walked further down the aisle, and still in Catherine's view, while Annie cleared her throat before speaking. "It's been awhile, I trust you and Lindsey have been good."

Catherine cleared her throat and nodded. "It has, and we have. I see that congratulations are in order."

Annie nodded as she placed her hand on her stomach. "Thank you."

After a short pause, giving Catherine a chance to think for a second before asking, realizing something. "You're about 5 months, give or take a week, right?"

Feeling a little uncomfortable, knowing what was coming next from the other woman, she nodded but cleared her throat before replying. "I uh, I better go, it was nice seeing you." She just didn't want to answer anymore questions since she didn't know how much Catherine actually knew about the situation.

Catherine nodded and watched her walk away, saying goodbye to Lindsey in the process before turning the corner so she was out of her sight, but it didn't erase the image she just saw, and now she needed to go talk to somebody, which was what she did later that night.

* * *

Before Shift

When Catherine had walked into the lab, she dropped her things in her locker before heading right to Grissom's office, and she didn't even knock when she arrived there, then she shut the door and started speaking before Grissom could even get a word out.

"You know she's pregnant."

Grissom raised an eyebrow as he smirked a little. "I don't know how that's even possible, we haven't..."

Catherine cuts him off as she shook her head. "Not Sara, Annie."

Trying to keep his facial expression neutral while wondering how she found that out, he started to say. "Catherine..."

But somehow she always knew things when it came to him, so she cuts him off while looking at him wide-eyed. "You knew?"

Knowing there was no point in lying about it, and he didn't want to anyways, he nodded. "I did."

"And it's yours?"

Once again, he wasn't going to lie, so he took a breath and nodded. "Yes, she's mine."

She looked at him wide-eyed again. "She?"

Grissom took his glasses off and placed them on his desk as he leaned back in his chair, and outside of how he looked at Sara, she's never seen his eyes so sparkly. "Yes. it's a girl."

Catherine took a breath, and suddenly feeling drained, she walked toward the chair and sat down as she asked. "And Sara knows?"

He raised an eyebrow at that as he asked in a tone that could indicate he was a little hurt by that. "Please, give me a little more credit than that."

Catherine nodded her apology before asking, realizing something else. "That's what you were afraid of destroying your progress with her." After a short nod, she continued after clearing her throat. "How's she taking it?"

He took a breath before answering."She's been struggling a little with it, but she's taking it in stride."

She nodded in understanding. "And you?"

He shrugged a little. "The same."

Catherine felt there was more to it, so she shook her head before speaking again. "Come on Gil, this is me, talk to me."

He paused for a second before he started to speak with emotion. "It's hard you know, I feel torn because I don't want to feel like I keep abandoning my little girl while trying to make sure the woman I love knows that nothing will change between us, which they haven't because I'm falling more in love with her everyday I'm with her."

Catherine felt a little emotional while seeing him like this as she cleared her throat again and commented. "It's a tough situation."

"Yeah it is, but it's a situation I can't change, so I'm just going to continue to do the best I can."

"And that's all you can do. I'm sure things will get a little better after your daughter is born."

"I sure hope so." Before he could say anything else, he noticed Catherine now had a smile on her face, so he asked. "What?"

Catherine shook her head with the smile still on her face. "It's just I'm still trying wrap my brain around on you having a daughter."

Grissom nodded with a smile. "I know what you mean, me too." As Catherine nodded, he looked at his watch, then he looked at her again and asked. "So, are you done interrogating me now, because it's time to do our real jobs now."

Catherine nodded as she stood up. "I'm sorry if I overstepped. It's just when I saw her and how pregnant she looked, and knowing the time frame was around the same time you were in the picture, I thought you should know, if you hadn't already."

He stopped in front of her after grabbing the assignment sheets from his desk. "You were being you."

"I don't know if I should take that as a good thing or bad thing."

"You know what? I'll let you decide." She chuckled as they headed for the door, but before he opened it, he turned around and looked her in a more serious way. "But honestly, thank you for having my back."

She smiled as she places her hand on his shoulder. "Just because your new best friend is Sara, doesn't mean I stop being one to you, and I'll always have your back."

He smiled with one more a nod as he stepped to the side to let her out first, then after he walked out, he closed the door before they started walking toward the break room.

Once they got there, Sara and Grissom share a happy, but subtle look at one another before he handed out the assignments, and when he was done, Warrick and Catherine stood up first, but before Catherine had left the room, she gave Sara a sympathy look, which made Sara curious on why that happened, so she stood up and spoke to Nick. "Hey Nick, I'll meet you outside." He nodded and left the room as she walked up to Grissom and asked. "What was the look Catherine just gave me about?"

When she saw the guilt in his eyes as he tried to speak. "Sara I..."

She cuts him off with a gasp. "You told her about Annie?" He took a step closer to her, trying to explain, but Sara stepped back, held out her hands and said. "I can't deal with this right now. I have a case to solve, Dr. Grissom." Before she turned and walked out of room, leaving Grissom standing there.

He then sighed before he left the room, thankful, even though he never liked it when someone gets killed, that he had a case so he could have some type of distraction tonight since it felt like it was going to be a long one.

* * *

During Shift

During a break, Grissom was heading toward the break room carrying a plastic bag that had a white food box that contained a Veggie burger and fries, and when he saw her in the room, he walked in and headed for the table before stopping at it and speaking while setting the food down on the table next to her. "I know when you get too involved in a case you forget to eat during your break, so I thought I would help you out."

He turned around to walk out of the room, but stopped and turned back around when she spoke softly. "Thanks Griss."

He walked back to the table and asked. "So, I'm Griss, now."

Sara sighed as she opened the box and looked down at her food. "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Grissom sat down in the chair next to her as he asked softly. "Why did you?"

She shook her head. "I don't know."

He took a breath as he moved his hand so it touched hers, forgetting for the moment on where they were at. "You do, so come on, Sara. We promised each other no hiding on what we are feeling."

She sighed again before turning her head to look at him. "The only thing I could control in this whole situation is when we were going to tell the group about the baby, which we agreed to do that together, and I guess after finding out Catherine knew, it kind of hit a sore spot with me. I mean I get it, she's your..."

Grissom cuts off he rambling with a reassuring smile. "First of all, yes we did agree to that, but Catherine isn't everybody, and she won't tell them because she knows how I feel, so telling the group is still an option." He paused for a second before finishing. "And Secondly, she saw Annie and figured it out before cornering me, and I couldn't lie anymore, so I had to confirm it."

Sara's eyes got wide now feeling guilty because he had done nothing wrong of what she had accused him of. "You did nothing wrong, and I was a complete..."

Grissom cuts her off while squeezing her hand reassuringly before leaning back in his chair. "It's ok. I'll probably eventually do something to make you mad at me, so we'll just call this a freebie."

As Sara snickered after taking a bite of one of her fries, Nick's voice was heard coming into the room. "Hey Sara..." And since his attention was on the file in his hand, Grissom released Sara's hand before Nick looked up, which he now saw Grissom sitting there. "Oh, hey Griss."

Grissom nodded with a smile, and while Nick was walking over to the counter, he asked. "Hey Nick, you doing anything later tonight before next shift?"

Now paying attention to getting coffee, which meant his back was turned toward the couple, he asked. "No plans as of right now, why?"

Grissom looked at Sara with a raised eyebrow and a question in his eyes, which she knew what he was asking silently, so she nodded with a smile, making him smile back before looking toward Nick, who had just turned back around to look at Grissom. "I'm inviting you, Warrick and Catherine, if they are fee, to come over to my place later."

Nick was very curious about the invite, so he nodded with a smile. "Sure, I'm game, and I'll talk to the other's later and let you know."

As Grissom nodded, Nick looked at Sara, who had a smile on her face. "Oh, I wouldn't miss it."

Grissom then stood up and spoke. "See you two later."

After they said bye, and once Grissom was out of the room, Nick walked over to the table and sat down on the other side of Sara and asked in a curious tone. "What do you make of that, Grissom rarely invites people over at his place."

Sara shook her head as she picked up her veggie burger, hiding her knowing look before replying. "I'm not sure."

"Do you think it's big news?"

This time she took a bite and replied. "I don't know." Before she started chewing.

He smirked as he looked over at her. "Do you know anything?"

She smiled after she swallowed, then replied. "As a matter fact I do." Then she slid her box of food over and brought the evidence and file back in its place, effectively bringing their concentration back on the case, but of course a part of Sara's mind was thinking about how tonight will go.

* * *

Later that night

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. I know it must be a little shock to you all that I invited you here." They chuckled with a nod before Grissom finished with a smile. "But there is a reason for it. In fact, there are two reasons for it, and something I can't discuss just anywhere."

The guys had lost their smiles a little, feeling the atmosphere changing slightly to a more serious one, before Warrick asked in concern. "Hey Griss, you aren't dying or leaving, are you?"

This time Grissom chuckled while shaking his head. "No Rick, it's neither of those things, I promise." As they sighed in relief, Grissom continued with a more serious tone. "The first thing I want to share with you guys, is that I fell in love with this amazing woman, but because of circumstances I couldn't do anything about it until four months ago when I was finally free to express how I felt for her, and with her by my side it's been the best four months of my life."

He held out his hand toward Sara, and the group watched Sara take his hand before she walked closer to him, then to surprise them even more, if they already weren't, they pecked each other on the lips before she wrapped her arm around his shoulders as he wrapped his arm around her waist before looking at them and waiting for some type of response, but all they got were smiles and Nick's comment. "Was this suppose to be news?" While Warrick nodded in agreement to what Nick had said.

Sara and Grissom immediately looked at Catherine, but she held up her hands and shook her head. "Not guilty, I didn't say one word to them."

When they looked at the guys again with questionable looks on their faces, because outside of today and that one incident with Catherine, they were nothing but professional at work, making the guys smiled again as Warrick spoke. "For months we saw the body language, something definitely shifted between you two. We just didn't want to say anything because we figured you wanted to tell us when you were good and ready, and we respected that."

They smiled with a nods as Grissom replied after clearing his throat. "Thanks for that guys."

As they nodded, Sara looked over at Nick and raised an eyebrow. "And that's why you stopped asking if I needed dates that you can set me up on, isn't it?"

Nick's face beamed as he nodded. "Guilty."

After they finished chuckling, Warrick asked the next question. "You said there was something else?"

Grissom took a breath and nodded, then after squeezing her shoulders and kissing her temple, he pulled away from her and walked to one of his shelves that had multiple books on it and grabbed a picture frame he usually had turned around so you could see what it was, but had turned it the other way before the guys came so they wouldn't know what it was when they walked into his place.

He then walked over to them, and started to speak as he handed it to Nick. "So, it turned out Annie was pregnant when I had broken up with her, and I didn't find out until she was about a month and a half, and now in 4 months a new Baby Girl Grissom will be making her appearance to the world."

The guys were speechless for several seconds before Nick looked up from the 5th month sonogram picture and looked toward Sara first. "Sara..."

Sara cuts him off with a reassuring smile after hearing the concern in his voice. "I'll admit it's been a little tough at times, but I'm really ok, honestly." She took a breath and took a step up so she was next to Grissom before wrapping her arm around his shoulders as she finished. "Besides, I love this man, so how can I not help but love someone that is a part of him. So really guys, cheer and rejoice because this is a happy time."

Of course they were happy, bringing a baby into this world is a magical time, but they were also conscious on how Sara might feel. But when it looked like she was happy, Nick smile brightly as he lifted the glass he head. "Well, then this is cause for a toast."

Before he could continue though, Sara asked. "Hey Nicky, can I do it?" He nodded with a smile before she started to speak after clearing her throat, which Grissom couldn't take his eyes off her with a smile on his face. "To baby girl Grissom, may she melt the hearts of the young and old, may her smile be bright as the sun, moon and stars in the sky, and may she have a heart like her father." She then looked at Grissom with tears in her eyes as she finished. "Because she'll never find a better one than him."

As they all said here, here and took a drink, Sara and Grissom smiled at each other with so much love in their eyes, then they shared a kiss and hug before taking a sip too, very happy their evening with the group turned out so well.

* * *

Once the group left the condo, Sara and Grissom were cuddled in bed, wearing their sleeping clothes as they were doing a crossword puzzle.

After the second to last answer was filled in, Grissom smiled as he spoke with love in his tone. "I was proud of you tonight."

"What did I do?"

"You made that speech."

Tears started to come to her eyes a she whispered. "I meant every word."

He nodded as he ran his hand up and down her arm. "I know that, and while I know you've struggled at times with this situation, you've also been strong about it too." He kissed the top of her head as he whispered in her hair. "And there are no words that I can express to you on how much that means to me."

She moved so she could get a better view of his face before reaching up and cupping his cheek as she spoke. "And I know about how you've been torn." He gasped a little, but before he could speak, she continued. "But you don't have to try so hard on my end."

He then sighed as he continued with tears in his eyes. "I just don't want to feel I've failed you, or let you down, or make you doubt a single thing."

She moved so she was more eye level with him before cupping his cheek again. "You haven't and you won't, you've been amazing yourself through this, so amazing that I feel confident about your love for me and us that I'm really ok if you want to spend a little extra time with them after the appointments, or anytime that you want to visit them, go ahead."

After hearing that, he asked with emotion. "Really?"

"Really, you never really needed my permission anyways."

He nodded in understanding. "I know, but I didn't want to hurt you."

"And you haven't, I promise."

He smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her, feeling like they have turned a very good corner, and when they pulled back, she took a breath before revealing what she had been feeling for awhile now, which the thought came to her when she first found out about Annie's pregnancy. "Besides my struggles aren't about that anymore."

He raised an eyebrow at that comment before asking. "What's it about?"

She smiled a little as she looked down. "It's about what I wish, what I have been wishing, that I thought I would never be wishing for."

He cupped her cheek as he asked soothingly. "Which is?"

She looked into his eyes as she continued. "That I was the one giving you..."

She trailed off as he looked at her little shocked as he finished what she was trying to say. "A child?"

She nodded with a shy smile. "I never had these thoughts about motherhood before, not strong ones on the positive side anyways, and seeing her carrying your child, makes me wish it was me. Then I get conflicted and scared, not to mention not knowing how you feel about it, which causes me more..."

Grissom cuts off her rambling as he was smiling with his eyes sparking. "Sara, the thought of you wanting to carry a child, my child, is beyond anything I could imagine, I would be happy if you wanted to do that."

Sara's face beamed as she asked. "Really?"

"Really."

This time she leans toward him and kisses him a few times, making him chuckle, then when she pulls back she does a sigh of relief before he asked with a smile. "But, you are talking about in the future, right? Not at this moment."

Sara chuckled with a nod. "Oh yeah, way in the future, like after taking a few necessary steps before getting there in the future."

He nodded in agreement because as much as he wanted to be a father to her children, he needed to get the hang of the one that was already coming. Plus, like she said, there were a few steps they needed to take first before getting to that point in their lives.

As they were getting more comfortable on the bed again, he asked after clearing his throat. "Well, you know there is a step I could suggest we take, to get slightly closer to that point in our lives." She raised an eyebrow while waiting patiently for him to reveal it, and he did a second later. "Move in?"

She slowly started to smile as she asked. "Seriously?"

He didn't even pause. "I would suggest your place, but..."

She cuts him off. "You have more room, plus the other bedroom. I get it."

He nodded as he continued. "And I know you enjoy your own space at times, so if you need that, I'll go into the living room, anything that will make you feel comfortable, and if you need to think about it more..."

Sara cuts him off again when she smiled with a nod. "Yes, I would love to move in with you."

They smiled at each other before they shared a few kisses, a little deeper than the last, but before anything more happened, they pulled back, and placed their foreheads together as they closed their eyes, savoring the moment.

They knew/felt they were getting closer to that moment when they wouldn't be able to stop themselves, but right now, they liked where they were.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Sara moves in and a very special date night. Please review.


	15. Date Night Part 1

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15: Date Night Part 1

2 weeks later

As Sara was in the kitchen taking out plates, glasses and bowls form the moving box, Warrick and Nick walked in the condo carrying a few boxes as one of them asked where she wanted them.

She smiled and said. "The books in front of the bookshelf, and the little knick-knacks just put on the coffee table I'll sort them out later."

After the guys nodded and did what she requested, they walked back outside to get the two remaining boxes while she finished her task of unloading the kitchen stuff.

Once they agreed to move in here, they spent all their free time packing her things up, moving some of his things out since they had compromised on getting rid of a few furniture items so she could put hers in here so it wouldn't just be all his things. Plus, hers were newer, like the Couch, end tables and coffee table. They also took what they didn't want to keep from either place and put them in a storage until they had more time to have a sale or to donate it.

After the guys walked back in the condo and put the remaining boxes in front of the bookshelf, Sara had grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and walked over to them before handing the bottles to them with a smile. "Thank you guys."

They nodded as they took a drink of the cool beverage before Nick asked with a smirk after taking a breath. "Where is your boyfriend? Shouldn't he be helping you with this?"

Warrick snickered in agreement as Sara spoke with a teasing smile. "My 'boyfriend' as you called him." Before speaking in a normal voice as she finished. "Had uh... another commitment he couldn't back out of."

With her only having a few more items left in her apartment, Sara told him to go to the check-up  
appointment with Annie, and with her needing to be out by today, she reassured him she would get the guys to help, which they did with no questions asked.

Grissom would have stayed if Sara really wanted him to, and she did, but she also knew the reality of the situation, so she pushed him to go, or else he would have felt bad for missing the appointment.

The guys knew right away what that meant and their looked went from teasing to sympathy, which she immediately waved off. "Guys, stop looking at me like that. Everything is fine, great even. I wouldn't even be moving in here if I had doubts about us, trust me."

It may have only been a little less than a year since this spitfire of a woman came into their lab, but it felt like they've known her longer, so they would like to think they knew her pretty well.

Warrick and Nick nodded at her comment before Nick spoke again. "We may have only known you a short amount of time, but I like to think of you as a good friend, and I don't like it when my friends are hurting, so I just want to make sure you're ok."

She walked up to the guys and placed her hands on both of their shoulders with a smile. "And I appreciate that, more than you know, but you don't have to keep asking me or giving me these looks all the time, I know what I'm doing and I know where I stand. I can handle more than you think."

The guys smiled as they saw the truth in her eyes, then Warrick said. "Ok, we'll stop with the looks, but we would like to 'check up' on you and see if you're ok from time to time."

Sara chuckled with a nod as she removed her hands from their shoulders. "I can deal with that."

Once the guys gave her another smile and nod, they finished up their bottle of beer, then as Sara was walking them toward the door, she said. "I really mean it, thanks for the help guys."

As the door opened, Warrick and Nick walked out before they turned to her with a smile as Nick replied. "It was no problem."

She smirked next. "Yeah, because you knew you were getting a free dinner out of it, this weekend."

The guys chuckled as Warrick replied with a smirk of his own. "Well, you know that doesn't hurt."

After another round of laughter and head nods, Sara finished with. "I'll see you at work later."

Once the guys said goodbye, Sara closed the door before walking to the coffee table, where her box of knick knacks were at, and after opening it, she placed her items in various parts of the condor to give it a 'Sara' touch before walking over to the three remaining boxes, which had her books in there, mostly novels and magazines, but a lot were forensic journals, even though some were very old, and these weren't even all of them. They had to put some in storage, along with some of his since they needed room for her things.

She noticed he looked kind of sad packing them up, but there was only so much space at the moment, and she would be open to the idea of a new living space, which it would be certainly a must if what she now wished for in their future would come true, but for the moment, she liked where she was at.

She continued to think about that and more throughout her unpacking, and was so engrossed with it that at first she didn't hear the front door open, so she jumped a little as she heard Grissom's voice. "Hi."

She turner head to look back at him with a smile. "Hi." Before going back to unpacking the last of her books.

As Grissom walked up behind her, he said with a smile. "I see you're all moved in."

His arms slid around her waist as she slid the remaining books in place. "Yep, officially all done."

He kissed her temple before replying. "I like it, I like that you're here and that I get to come home to you."

She nodded as she turned around to face him before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Me too."

As they were beaming, they leaned toward each other and kissed softly before they pulled back and she asked after clearing her throat. "So, how was the appointment?"

Grissom shook his head. "Not today."

She raised an eyebrow. "What's not today?"

He cupped her cheek and replied. "I don't want to talk about that today, I'll tell you every detail you want to know tomorrow, but today is about us."

Sara knew that if something serious had happened he would tell her, and the look in his eyes told her that nothing did and that he was so happy, so she let it go and asked. "Ok, what do you have in mind for our day?"

He thinks about it for a second before asking. "Romantic dinner to celebrate this wonderful step together?"

"Alright, I'm liking this idea so far, you have a place in mind?"

"Actually I do, how about that new French restaurant you wanted to try out when it first opened?"

She smiled a little wider. "I like that idea too, but it's at least a week, possibly even longer, wait list, so unless you booked in advanced I don't think we'll get in tonight, unless there is a..."

Grissom cuts off her ramble with a smile. "Then it's a good thing I booked in a three week advance."

Sara looked at him with shock. "What? You had all of this planned?"

Which she should know better because more often times than not, he was thinking ahead and he seemed to always be one step ahead of her.

He nodded. "I did."

Then she smirked with a raised eyebrow. "How did you know I was going to say yes to moving in? You called this a celebration, so you wouldn't have known I would accept your offer three weeks ago."

He nodded as he brought her closer to him. "True, but I had faith in what we have, so when I thought the time was right I took a chance in asking." She smiled again as he continued with a small sigh. "But, in the off chance that you wouldn't have agreed to move in here, then it would have been just a date."

She ran her fingers through his hair as she smirked again. "So, what you are saying is that you would have gotten me into that restaurant regardless of why we were going there?"

"Yep." Then he removed one of his hand to cup her cheek before he finished with love in his eyes. "I just saw how excited you looked when you found out about it, and I wanted to do something nice and special for you."

Trying to hold back her emotions, she smiled warmly at him while replying softly. "Thank you, I really love it." He nodded as they leaned toward each other and shared a peck on the lips.

When they pulled back, he asked. "So, did you get the apartment cleaned?"

She sighed as she stepped back from him. "I need to do a few touch ups, but other than that, yeah."

He then held out his hand and said. "Let's go."

"Really?"

He nodded with another one of his smiles. "With the both of us, it will get done faster, and the faster we can come back here and get ready for our date."

She took his hand with a smile. "Alright, you're on."

After he squeezed her hand, they walked to the coffee table so she could grab her phone, then they walked out of the condo.

* * *

Later that evening

After they made it home from cleaning, they each took a shower before getting ready for their night, and while Grissom was looking in the mirror from the dresser, he was trying to tie a tie, but was having problems with it, so when Sara came in the bedroom from the bathroom, wearing a blue, thin strap dress that went down to her knees with her hair in an updo, she smiled as she walked up behind him and started tying the tie for him.

When it was done, he turned around to thank her, but his words were stuck because of the beauty he saw in front of him. He will always see her as beautiful, no matter what she was wearing, but rarely seeing her in a dress, rendered him speechless at the moment.

A few moments later she shyly smiled as she asked softly. "So, should I take your silence as a good sign on how I look?"

He cleared his throat before smiling with a nod. "Absolutely, very beautiful. I almost don't want to go out and share you with the world."

She felt the same because he was looking really good in his nice buttoned down white shirt with the tie, and black slacks, which he would look even more amazing once he put on his sports jacket that went with what he was wearing.

This time she cleared her throat as she cupped his cheek. "As tempting as that is, I really don't want to wait another 2 to 3 weeks to try their food."

Grissom nodded in understanding before asking. "You ready?"

"Yep, just need to get my shoes."

He kissed her on the cheek and walked to the bed to grab the black sports jacket before walking out of the room while she grabbed her low healed shoes that went with her dress before walking to the mirror to look at herself.

She wasn't use to dressing up, but since they were going out on a romantic date, she thought she would, and with the way Grissom was looking at her and called her beautiful, she just might have to dress up for him more often.

She smiled as she thought of that last thing, then once she was happy with her appearance she grabbed the small purse she had laying out on the dresser before walking out of the room, ready to start their evening.

* * *

Once the Maître D seated them next to a window, in a little more secluded area, he told them to enjoy their evening as he handed them the menus and walked back to the front of the restaurant.

As they were looking over the menu, she gasped at the prices before asking. "Griss, are you sure about coming here, we can always go somewhere else? We can even go back home so you can cook us something."

This place was beautiful and she could just imagine how amazing this food was, but she wouldn't expect Grissom to pay this much money on a meal, especially when he wasn't a slouch in the kitchen himself.

Grissom lowered the menu as he placed his hand top of hers with a reassuring smile, knowing why she would want to leave. "I'm sure, get whatever you want and don't worry about the price."

As she nodded with a smile on her face, their waiter showed up and asked if they wanted something to drink, so after Grissom ordered a white wine, he left while the couple looked over their menus again.

When the waiter came back with their wine, they ordered their food, then once he walked away again, Grissom poured both of their glasses before handed one to her and raises up his own glass. "To the most beautiful woman in the room."

Sara shyly smiled as she spoke. "How about to us, may this be the first step of many on our journey together."

He smiled brightly with a nod as they clinked their glasses before they took a sip, and while they placed their glasses back on the table, they couldn't keep their eyes off one another, they both just looked so happy and radiating that they didn't want to miss a second.

* * *

AN: Will they finally share that special moment? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	16. Date Night Part 2

AN: Thank you to those who are still showing support of this story, here is the next chapter, which I'm sure it is a moment most, if not all, have been waiting for. Enjoy!

Warning: Suggestive/Implied adult behavior.

* * *

Chapter 16: Date Night Part 2

When they arrived home they walked into the condo hand in hand before she released his so he could close the door while she took her shoes off by the couch after dropping her small purse on the end table.

She turned around a second later and smiled at him. "Thanks for a wonderful evening, Griss."

He smiled as he walked up to her. "It isn't over yet."

She raised an eyebrow as she asked. "Oh, and what else did you have in mind?"

He grabbed the stereo remote and turned it on befre turning it to a romantic song and holding out his hand. "Dance with me?"

She smiled wider as she grabbed his hand, and after she was closer to him, she placed her other hand on his shoulder. "You could have taken me dancing too."

He nodded as he wrapped his other arm around her waist before whispering. "I know, but I wanted this moment to be just between us."

She couldn't help but smirk next. "I just think someone wanted to get me home as soon as possible."

He chuckled a little before whispering again. "And you didn't want the same?"

She pulled back to look into his eyes, showing the love, passion and desire in them, making her clear her throat before shaking her head and replying softly. "Guilty." He gave her a little smile as he brought her back to him, so they could continue their dance.

After a few moments of silence, and while her chin was now on his shoulder she spoke softly again. "But really thank you for tonight, it was a lovely evening."

"You're very welcome, Sara." Then he turned his head and kissed her temple before whispering back. "It really was."

As the song was changing, she slowly pulled back again and looked into his eyes before whispering one more time. "I know what will make it even more special."

He removed his hand from hers before cupping her cheek, knowing exactly what she was implying. "Are you sure? Because that's not what tonight..."

Sara places a finger to his lips to stop his rambling as she nodded. "I am, I love you Grissom, and I'm ready."

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek with a smile. "Ok, I'm ready too."

She smiled in return, and after a peck on the lips and the music was turned off, she took his hand and lead them toward the bedroom.

* * *

After they made it into the room, Sara walked to the dresser to take her hair out of her updo while Grissom had closed the door.

While she still had his back toward him, he walked up behind her and started to kiss her neck, which she had closed her eyes and moved her head to the side to give him better access while enjoying all the sensations running through her body as his lips were touching her skin, and it only intensified when she felt the zipper on her dress go down. Before long, and not able to keep her mouth to herself anymore, she finally turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck and they started kissing, getting passionate each moment.

When they finally needed air, they pulled back and looked at each other in the eyes, showing once again the passion, desire and the deep love they had for another. Then after a slight pause he moved his fingers to slim strap on the right side of her dress, and while he slid the it down he leaned down and started kissing her shoulder before doing the same thing on the other side before stepping back to watch the dress slide down her body and land on the floor, revealing her matching set of black Bra and Panties.

As Grissom stood there looking at her, he couldn't help but think she was nothing but perfection to him, and while Sara stood there watching him, she tried to stand there with confidence, which it worked for a moment or two before she started to feel shy because the way he was looking at her now was a look she had never seen before from anybody else, it was a look full of acceptance and more in his eyes.

She cleared her throat and started to whisper. "Griss..."

But he cuts her off as he took the one step toward her and cupped her cheek before speaking with passion. "You're so beautiful Sara, no matter what you ware or look like, you have always have been beautiful to me and always will be."

Tears started to come to her eyes at his beautiful words and the way he was still looking at her before she leaned toward him and started another round of passionate kissing as they moved a little closer to the bed.

But they stopped before they could get there and pulled back from their kissing and placed their foreheads together, needing air.

When they got it back, she pulled back and her fingers went to his tie as she smirked. "Now Dr. Grissom, I believe you are a little overdressed to this party of ours."

He smiled while he kept his arms around her waist as he replied softly/suggestively. "Then I guess we need to remedy that, shouldn't we?"

She got the tie untied with a smile. "I'm already on the case." Making him chuckle a little.

After letting the tie fall on the floor, next went his sports jacket, and once he had his shirt unbuttoned and off his shoulders so Sara could view the top of half of him, he also saw nothing but acceptance in her eyes.

Now she's seen him without his shirt multiple times already, but never in this context, so it was still nice to see the acceptance in her eyes, and like with her when he had stared a little too long, he also started to get shy, only with him he looked down, making her smile as she cupped his cheek and brought his face back up before whispering the comforting words he had said to her. "You're beautiful to me too, Griss, always have been and always will be."

They smiled at each other and started kissing again, only this time her hands wandered down to his belt buckle, and as she got it undone, she could feel Grissom's breath become a little uneven, so she pulled back and cupped his cheek again asking in concern. "Griss, you ok?"

He nodded as he closed his eyes. "I'm fine."

She placed her other hand over his heart and felt it pounding, so asked again with a reassuring smile, even though she felt it too. "You're nervous, and while it's ok to be, you don't have to be, it's just us."

He brought her closer to him before whispering. "That's the point, it's us." He took a breath before continue. "I just don't want to do anything that will screw it up."

"You won't." She ran her thumb up and down while shaking her head. "Just don't think too much, go with what you feel because I won't be that far behind. I've never felt love this deep before either, so this is new to me too." She stepped closer to him and kissed the spot over his heart as she whispered against his skin. "And something I ready and want to explore more."

As she was kissing up to his shoulder, he had closed his eyes, now his turn feeling the sensations that was running throughout his body at the touch of her lips, and when her lips got to his ear, he took a ragged breath as his heart was racing even more before he tried to whisper. "Sara..."

She smiled as she kissed his ear one more time before whispering into it. "I know, I need/want you too."

And just like that another explosion of desire, passion and love went through them as their lips found each other once again, and this time he picked her up, making her legs wrap around his waist as he carried to her to their bed, softly laying her down once he got them there while their lips stayed connected.

When they pulled back the next time, with him above her, they smiled at each other as he cupped her cheek. "I love you, so much."

She cleared her throat, still feeling the high intense emotions in her. "I love you too."

He looked at her for a long second, running his thumb up and down her cheek before he leaned down and kisses her on the lips so softly and tenderly that she had to gasp because it nearly took her breath away; never had she been kissed so delicately, yet still felt it go straight to her heart in a powerful way.

When he looked into her eyes again, they knew this was it, that this was the last step before they were free of the barriers that were keeping them being fully and completely together.

She moves her hand up his bare arm to his shoulder and cupped his cheek before nodding her head, granting him permission that it was ok to move forward.

He smiled and turned his head to kiss her palm before kissing down her arm, to her shoulder, to her neck before his lips finally found hers one more time, both completely ready to explore this new step in their journey together.

* * *

Some time later

Under the blankets, wrapped in each other's arms while their legs were intertwined, they were still trying to catch their breaths as he kissed her damp forehead while she smiled as she placed her hand on his bare chest.

When they were finally able to actually talk, she moved her thumb over the place where his heart was, feeling it slow down back to its normal speed. "Any regrets?"

"None. It was worth the wait." He looked down at her as he asked. "You?"

She smiled bigger and moved her head up so she could look into his eyes and replied. "Nope, I would agree it was very much worth the wait."

When she noticed his shy smile and a little hint of embarrassment, which she found adorable, she chuckled and cupped his cheek before bringing his head down while she moved her body up a little so they could kiss on the lips, which started to get a little passionate again.

But before it could turn into something more, Grissom's brain reminded him what time of the evening it was and where they had to be in a few hours, so it would be best if they had gotten a little sleep, so he slowed them down, and after a few more pecks, he pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers with a sigh. "As much I would love to continue our evening like we have been, we should..."

Sara cuts him with a nod. "Really get some sleep, I know."

She knew coffee was already going to be her new/old best friend when they had to get up in a few hours, but she still didn't regret a single second of tonight, it was everything she could have imagined it being.

He pulled back before laying down with a yawn, and as she was laying her head back down on his chest, she asked. "You think they'll notice?"

Grissom chuckled, making her feel the vibrations, as he placed his hand on top of hers. "If they noticed us when we were just dating, I think they'll be able to figure this one out." He turned his head to kiss her forehead one more time and whispered against her skin. "Especially if you continue to have that glow in your eyes and smile on your face, it's a dead give away."

She snickered. "Well, I happen to like my glow and it isn't going away anytime soon, and you're the one to talk, you look almost giddy."

He chuckled again as he pulled back from her forehead, bringing her closer to him so he could keep her protected during their sleep. "I can't help it, it's how you make me feel and I don't want to hide it, and I couldn't hide it even if I try too."

She sighed in content as she slipped her fingers through his. "Then we are doomed."

She could only imagine the smirks, knowing looks, and all the teasing and suggestive comments that will be coming their way now.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly as he finished. "Ah, we can take it, we can take anything that comes our way when we are together."

After some of the things they had to go through, still going through, and will have to continue to go through to be together, there was nothing false about his statement, so she nodded with a smile. "Yeah, we can."

As they were closed their eyes, they whispered their love to one another before falling into a deep sleep not long after, hoping the quality of sleep will take over from the quantity tonight.

* * *

AN:I went slightly over my comfort level on this one, so I hope it was alright. Please Review.


	17. A Nice Offer

AN: Thank you for the encouragement from last chapter, here is the next one. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapters 17: A Nice Offer

2 weeks later

As they were cuddled up in bed that night after they had dinner, they were working on a crossword puzzle together, something they much enjoyed doing. And after Grissom had filled in one of the answers, Sara took a breath before speaking. "You know I was thinking, maybe we could invite Annie to have Christmas dinner at Catherine's tomorrow, of course if Catherine agrees to it since it is at her place."

When they looked at each other, he was a little surprised about the gesture, but gave her a little smile as he asked. "Yeah?"

Sara nodded as she ran her thumb up and down his bare chest. "Yeah. I mean with her restriction on traveling, she can't go to her parents, and with her father in the hospital, you know her mom is going to stay with him, and with her best friend gong to her husbands' parents place, it seems Annie will be alone for Christmas, and she really shouldn't be, especially because...of...well, you know." When Grissom didn't say anything for several seconds, she hurried on. "Of course if she wants to come and you're ok with it, I just thought I would throw that out there."

Grissom smiles with pride in his eyes as he nodded. "I'll call her tomorrow after shift, and how about you talk to Catherine?"

After Sara nodded, they decided to get some sleep, so she moved off of him so he could place his glasses, pen and paper on his nightstand, then after turning out the light, he lays down before Sara claimed her favorite resting spot for her head, his chest. Then once he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, he kissed her head and whispered against her hair. "You know she's going to be surprised about your invitation."

Annie and Sara have been very pleasant to one another since the first time the three of them went to one of the baby's check-ups, but he could still the feel the slight tension between them at times, which he understood.

Sara couldn't help but smirk. "Which 'she' are you referring to?"

He chuckled before replying. "Well, now that you said that, probably both."

She chuckled right back. "You're probably right."

It wasn't that they thought Sara was a mean-spirited woman, it was only because of the circumstances that would probably cause them to have a slight hesitation, or asking her to repeat her question, just so they knew it was what they thought they heard.

He kissed her head one more time once they calmed down before he replied softly. "Love you."

"Love you too."

They sigh softly before closing their eyes for some much needed rest before shift.

* * *

Once Grissom had assigned the cases to the team, which he had put Sara with Catherine, a combo that hasn't happened much since Sara's been here, and after they got into the vehicle and Catherine started driving, Sara had asked about inviting Annie over to her party later tonight.

After Catherine heard the question, she was a little shocked and almost swerved the vehicle into the next lane as she asked. "Did I hear you right?"

Sara nodded with a smile as she looked down at her hands. "You did, and you don't have to sound so surprised, I'm not that mean."

Catherine frowned a little as she replied. "Oh, I know that Sara, it's just because of..."

Sara sighed as she nodded. "The circumstances, I know. But I thought it was a nice gesture, and if you want, you can think of it as doing it for the baby."

Catherine stopped the vehicle at a stop sign before looking at Sara with a questionable look. "Is that how you are seeing it?"

A part of her did see it that way, so she nodded, then quickly continued. "But with the way things are going on in her life right now, she'll more than likely be alone this holiday season, and if she's going to be a part of my life for the foreseeable future, you know I'll have to be in the same room for the special occasions as their daughter grow up, so I might as well start now. Of course, if you're ok with it since it's your place."

Catherine nodded with a smile as she continued to drive. "For the record, it is a very nice gesture, and I'm ok with it, if it's ok with everybody else involved."

Sara nodded back with smile. "Alright, I'll let Grissom know so he can ask her."

After Catherine nodded, it became silent for a few minutes before Catherine spoke again. "I admire you Sara."

She looked over at Catharine with a surprised look. "Why?"

With her eyes still on the road, she continued. "I know it can't be easy, but you've stuck by him though this whole thing, not once wavering your commitment to him."

Sara smiled with love in her eyes as she looked down at her hands again. "I'm in love with him Catherine, there was no other option for me. Besides, I'll do anything for him."

Catherine smiled in return. "And he'll do anything for you too, Sara."

Sara's smile grew as she looked up so she was looking out the window now. "I know he would, and that's why what we have is so amazing, our love is unconditional; Something I never felt I would ever have."

Catherine nodded in agreement, she believed that wholeheartedly.

As Catherine took a right to head down the street to the house where their crime scene was, she spoke again, realizing something. "You know what? I think outside of work conversations this was the first time we've had a real deep conversation since you've been here."

Sara thought about for a few moments before nodding her head. "You're right, maybe we should do something about that?"

"I would like that."

"Me too, I didn't have many girls as friends growing up."

As she stopped the vehicle, Catherine finished the conversation. "Well, then we'll set a little time to do a little 'girl' talk, how about that?"

Sara nodded one more time before they got out of the vehicle, ready to get to work.

They didn't know if they'll ever become true best friends, but least they took a small step toward some type of friendship. Plus, they both thought it would make Grissom happy to see them getting along.

* * *

The next evening

When Sara, Grissom, and Annie had walked in Catherine's house, the guys were a little surprised since no one had told them what was going on, but they wasted no time in trying to make her feel very welcome, and with Lindsey there, who was happy to see her, she felt even more welcomed.

As they were sitting around the dinning room table for dinner, Annie couldn't help but watch the gang while they were laughing and talking. And in that moment, she realized how much she missed these times with them, even though it didn't happen much when she was together with Grissom.

The minute she thought that, her baby started to kick so she placed her hand on her stomach as she leaned back in her chair, which Grissom had caught so he asked her from a few seats away from her. "You ok, Annie?"

Annie nodded with a smile. "Yeah, she's just kicking."

Lindsey perked up on that. "Cool, can I feel?"

She looked at her mommy before Catherine smiled with a nod. "If it's ok with Annie."

When Lindsey looked back at Annie, she smiled with a nod. "Come here, sweetie."

Lindsey smiled as she got up from her chair before walking to the other end of the table, then once Annie took the little girl's hand, she placed in the spot where the kick's were happening and Lindsey said cool again, then after she was done feeling, the guys, Warrick and Nick, wanted to feel, and they thought it was 'awesome', Catherine did too. Sara passed, not comfortable feeling her stomach at the moment, even though she's done it a few times, and when all eyes landed on Grissom, he was about to speak, but Annie told him that she had stopped kicking for the moment.

Once the meal was done and everybody started leaving about an hour later, Annie thanked Catherine for her hospitality before getting into the backseat of Grissom's vehicle so he could take her back to her apartment.

The drive to her place, much like when they were driving to Catherine's, was done in mostly silence, but surprisingly it wasn't as uncomfortable as the girls thought it would be. Then after he stopped the vehicle in the parking lot of the complex, he gets out, leaving the girls alone for a few seconds, so Annie took that opportunity to thank her, which Sara replied in kind that she was welcome as the back door opened.

Annie smiled at Grissom as he helped her out, then after telling Sara he would be right back, knowing she wanted to stay in the vehicle, he walked her to her apartment.

When they stopped at her door, she unlocked it, then after walking in, she turned to him so she was standing in her doorway. "Thank you, Gil."

He stuck his hands in his pockets as he shrugged his shoulders. "It was Sara's idea."

"Yeah, but you made it happen by being ok with it, you could have refused." He nodded as she continued, this time a sadder tone. "I really enjoyed tonight. I didn't realize how much I would miss them until they were out of my life."

She looked down as she had tears in her eyes, making Grissom clear his throat and ask. "You ok, Annie?"

Annie sniffled as she waved it off. "I'm fine, you know how I can get during the holidays. Plus with my hormones all over the place, it's a mess."

He gave her a reassuring smile as he suggested. "Maybe you should call your mom, I'm sure she would love to hear your voice at a time like this."

"I think I just might do that, enjoy the rest of your evening."

"You too."

She nodded. "Bye Gil."

"Bye Annie."

After saying bye to the baby, he turned and walked away while she had closed the door.

* * *

When Sara and Grissom made it home, he had opened a bottle of wine for them before they cuddled on the couch and just looked in the corner of the room, where their big Christmas tree stood, and after a few minutes of silence, she thanked him.

He turned is attention toward her as he asked with a raised eyebrow. "What did I do?"

She sighed in content as she snuggled closer to his side. "More than you know, but more recently you've given me a home and an amazing holiday, something I didn't have much of either growing up."

They had opened presents when they had arrived home earlier that day from work, and Sara enjoyed opening every one and promised to cherish the charm bracelet she had received from him, which she was looking at it when Grissom had cleared his throat and asked. "And speaking of growing up, I don't really know much about that time."

In fact, the only thing he did know during that time was that she was in the foster care system until she left for Harvard early.

Even though they promised to tell each other everything, this was something she wasn't in a hurry to share, and it wasn't because she didn't think he could handle it, which deep down she knew that he could. She just didn't think she could handle dredging up that part of her past right now, so she turned to look at him with her eyes pleading as spoke softly. "And I will tell you, I promise. But please not tonight. I don't want that part of my past anywhere near tonight."

Grissom gave her a reassuring smile as he nodded. "Ok, no more talking about that tonight, but know that when you are ready, I'll be here waiting and listening."

She smiled in return as she cupped his cheek with her free hand, then she brought him closer to her and started kissing him, but before it could turn passionate, their moment was interrupted when they heard Sara's phone ringing from the end table.

They sigh against each other's lips, sad their moment was interrupted, before she pulls back and gives him an apologetic look, then she reached for her phone on the end table and answered it without seeing who was calling her. "Sidle."

"Hey, guess what? I'm getting married!"

Sara sat there in shock for a few seconds before she smirked. "I don't know what I find more shocking in that statement; that you are getting married in the first place or you getting married before me."

Logan chuckled at that because she definitely had a point there. "I know, it is very shocking, but I'm happy Sara, truly happy."

Sara wished she was in front of him so she could see that sparkle in his eyes, but his tone was very telling and she knew by that, that he was telling her the truth. "Then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, and what would make me even more happy is if you were here celebrating with us on our wedding day."

Sara smiled while asking. "When is it?"

"We don't have a set time yet, but in about three months."

Sara lost her smile a little since she knew that was around the time Grissom's daughter was suppose to make an appearance into the world, then she replied. "I'll see what I can do."

"Sounds good. Listen, I'll talk to you later, I just wanted to share the news with you."

"I appreciate it, have a goodnight."

"You too, bye Sara."

"Bye Logan."

As she ended the call, Grissom raised an eyebrow and asked. "Did I hear right? Logan is getting married?"

Sara nodded with a small smile. "He is, shocking isn't it?"

He paused for a second before shaking his head. "Nah, he just hadn't found the right one before now." Sara nodded in agreement as he continued. "And I'm guessing he also asked for you to come."

"He did."

"So, when is it?"

She fully lost her smile as she replied. "He said they haven't gotten a time frame down yet, but he said about three months."

Grissom frowned a little, knowing if that was the case, he probably wouldn't get to go, then he cleared his throat and placed his hand on top of hers. "Well, that doesn't mean you can't go."

Sara shook her head as she turned her palm so she could slip her fingers through his. "Not without you, Griss." She then squeezed his hand softly. "Listen, a lot can happen in three months, the baby could even come a littler earlier than planned, and I know that it would be hard leaving her, but we would only be gone a day, or two, at the most. I just don't want to miss his wedding if I can help it, but also I don't want to go without you."

Grissom took a breath as he nodded. "Ok, I'll tell you what. We'll play it by ear and see what develops and go from there."

Sara nodded with smile. "Alright, that works."

They lean toward each other and kissed softly before he placed his forehead to hers and whispered. "You want to go to bed."

"Not yet, can we stay out here a little bit longer? I just want to look at the tree a little more."

He pulled back and kissed her forehead before nodding. "Yeah, that can be arranged."

He wrapped is arms around her while she snuggled her back to his chest and they just sat there looking at the tree, enjoying this beautiful moment together.

* * *

AN: A slight time jump, and more to come. Please Review.


	18. Arriving in San Francisco

AN: Thank you for the Reviews, here is the next Chapter. Enjoy!

Warning: Implied/suggestive adult Behavior.

* * *

Chapter 18: Arriving in San Francisco

3 months later

"Griss, Annie assured you that everything will be ok. The baby isn't due until next week."

Sara and Grissom were at the airport waiting to board their plane that will take them to San Francisco for Logan's wedding tomorrow, but Sara could tell Grissom was still worried about missing the birth of his first child, even though both women made valued points on why it was ok that he go.

Grissom nodded with a small smile as he squeezed her hand. "I know, and I'm sor..."

Sara squeezed his hand in return as she cuts him off. "She's your first child, and you don't want to miss this milestone, I really get it. But what more can we do? Go back home and wait for the phone to ring? That sounds like a pretty long/boring wait to me."

A part of him was tempted to do just that, but he's noticed how excited she's been on going to this wedding, especially the last few days since it was getting closer to the main event, and he understood that.

Logan was the first male friend she had made when she moved to San Francisco, and they've always been close, so he could see how he would want her to be a part of his big day.  
Plus, he knew Sara wanted to witness the biggest ladies man she has ever met tie the knot, and he couldn't ruin this for her, especially since she's been so supportive and understanding in all of this. She could have left/never stayed with him, and if that was what she really wanted, he wouldn't have stopped her because all he wanted to do was make sure she was happy, and this was no exception; going to the wedding together would make her happy and that's exactly what he was going to do.

With that in mind his smile got a little bigger as he replied. "You're right, we could do that and the call more than likely wouldn't happen, making you miss your friend's wedding, and you would be sad, which I don't want you to feel that, so we are going to this wedding, watch the biggest ladies man you've ever met get married. " She chuckled at that as he finished while cupping her cheek. "And have a good time, while not worrying on what could or couldn't happen in the next day or two."

Sara smiled with a nod. "Ok, sounds like a good idea."

After they pecked each other on the lips, they pulled back as the board call was being announced, so they stood up, grabbing their carry-on bags in the process before taking each other's hand and walking toward gate that will take them to the plane they were boarding.

* * *

Later that night

When they landed in San Francisco and had checked into their rooms, which they found out Logan took care of everything, they spent the rest of the day sight seeing and visiting one of her friends, Jade, her husband and their new 1 month old twins, because the rest of them were either at the lab working or in Logan's case, probably too busy working on last minute preparations for tomorrow's event.

Then when they made it back to the room they got ready for an evening out, where they would be meeting Logan, his outside of the lab friends, and his fiancée, which was the same woman Sara had met at Jade's wedding.

Sara had came out of the bathroom, wearing a nice light pant suit, and smiled when she saw Grissom trying to tie a tie, before she asked. "Why don't you try without a tie tonight?"

After the second try, he sighed as he tossed it on the dresser before turning to look at her with a smile. "Sure, why not."

She walked up to him as he complimented her beauty, and while she was unbuttoning the top two buttons on his shirt, she stepped back and replied. "Not so bad yourself."

His eyes were sparkling as he reached for her hand and kissed it, then after a long look between them, he cleared his throat and asked. "You ready?"

She nodded, and after he checked to make sure he had the rented vehicle keys and the hotel key in his black slack pockets, they walked out of the room.

* * *

Once they arrived at the restaurant they were lead to the back area, where it was reserved for  
Logan's party.

As they got closer, Logan was the first to see them, so he smiled at them, and when they were close enough, he walked right up to Sara and gave her a hug, which she chuckled and hugged him back.

"Hi."

"Hey, Sara. I'm so glad you made it, I heard you got in earlier today."

As they pulled back she nodded. "We did, but we figured you would be too busy on last minute things to do, and I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

He snickered, knowing what she was thinking. "I know, because you thought you'd never see the day, and it didn't happen unless you saw it."

She didn't even hesitate. "Well, yeah, I'm not denying that."

They chuckled at that as he shook his head. "No matter, you're here and that's all that matters." As Sara nodded with a smile, Logan looked at Grissom and held out his hand. "Nice to see you here too, Dr. Grissom. I'm glad you can make it."

Grissom shook the younger man's hand with a nod. "Please, call me Grissom or Gil, and I'm glad I could be here too."

They released hands while Logan nodded, then he cleared his throat and smiled as he saw his fiancée coming toward them. "And Sara I believe you remember Tracy."

Sara gave the tall, slim, short haired brunette, with green eyes, a smile before nodding, then after they introduced her to Grissom, he saw Pat standing at the drink table, so he excused himself before walking over there.

Pat turned around as Grissom got there, and the men smiled at one another while shaking hands.

When they released them, Pat started speaking. "So, I see things are working well for you." As Grissom nodded with a smile, Pat continued with a smirk. "You know when you stole my CSI, I didn't know you would end up dating her."

Grissom shook his head with a chuckle and replied. "You're going to accuse me of stealing her until our dying breaths aren't you?"

Pat nodded with a chuckle back. "Yeah, probably."

Grissom shook his head and rolled his eyes a little before continuing after a small sigh "And honestly, I didn't either."

Pat paused before asking. "But there has always been something between you two from the beginning, hasn't there?"

Grissom looked to where Sara was standing, which was now by Jade and her husband, who had just showed up, and nodded his head as he whispered. "I can't deny it, there was this instant connection, and the longer we were apart the stronger it got."

Pat nodded in understanding, but sighed as he said. "I'm sorry about Annie though, she was a wonderful woman, or at least what I know/remember of her."

Grissom nodded as he looked over at his friend. "I'm not denying she wasn't, nor would I ever, things between us just ran its course, and that's life some times, it don't always go as you expect it to. And I'm always going to care for her, especially now that we'll be sharing a daughter, but I can't change or force things I no longer feel."

Pat smiled with another nod before smiling. "And speaking of your daughter, how is she doing?"

Grissom's eyes were beaming even more. "She'll be making her appearance some time next week."

Pat patted Grissom on the shoulder as his smile remained on his face. "I'm so happy for you, Gil, you have a great woman beside you, and you will finally be a father, congratulations. I say your future is really looking bright."

With his face still beaming, Grissom nodded. "I feel that too, and thank you."

After a short pause, he had asked about Pat's wife and three daughters, the oldest being 8 and the youngest 2.

When the rest of Logan's party showed up, they all sat down and went around the table, telling stories about how each guest met the bride and groom, and a lot of laughing and joking went around the room, but everybody was happy, especially the bride and groom, and that was what mattered the most.

* * *

After the big party was done, Logan and a few of his best buddies were going to take him out to the bar for a few more drinks, and they had included Grissom, but he declined, which had a lot to do with the fact that Pat had already headed home and he didn't want to be seeing as the oldest one in the group, even though technically he would be whether Pat was with them or not

And Sara had declined when the women had asked her to join them, which also had a lot to do with the fact Jade was going home, plus she didn't really have anything in common with the other women, so she knew how that would have went; wishing she was somewhere else.

As they were walking into their hotel room, Grissom asked. "You sure you didn't want to go with the women? I would have been fine here alone."

Sara kicked off her shoes at the end of the dresser as she placed her purse on top of the dresser while she replied. "I'm sure, I wouldn't exactly call them rich and stuck up, because they seem really nice and not once did they rub my nose in the fact they have money, but I really have nothing in common with them. Besides..." She trails off while she turns to him with a smile as she grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him closer to her. "I rather be doing something else with some else right now."

He raised an eyebrow with a smile as his eyes were beaming. "Oh, do I know this something and someone else?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she nodded while he wrapped his arms around her waist. "He's an entomologist and CSI who carries the tragedies he deals with on a daily bases on his shoulders, but hides it to be strong in front his team. He's an amazing cook, loves books, crossword puzzles and movies, but prefers the silent ones more. He's a true baseball fan, but never a jock in school, he's even known to ride roller coasters occasionally, and last but certainly not least, I've heard he was really handsome, which they are right and I can't deny that, but I would have to say a little sexy at times too."

Knowing that last bit was going to make him a little embarrassed, she smiled as she saw him look down. He always thought that he wasn't as good looking as the younger guys out there, but Sara definitely didn't agree, and she liked to remind him on that every chance she got, loving the reaction every time.

He looked at her a few moments later and cleared his throat before finally replying. "Well, it sounds like you know this some one else, pretty well."

She smirked with a nod as she ran her fingers through his short hair in the back. "I like to think I do, yeah."

He moved a little closer to her before whispering. "And what is this something else you have in mind? I'm dying to know."

"Oh, so you need a little hint." When all she got was a smile, she removed her fingers from his hair and cupped both of his cheeks before leaning toward him as she whispered. "Well, I'll warn you, it involves a lot of this." When their lips touched, their emotions started to build up, but before they completely exploded, she pulled back and continued while her hands went to his spots jacket. "But first you need take off this." She tossed it on the dresser before reaching for the buttons on his shirt, and once she was done with that, she slowly took it off as she finished. "And get rid of that that."

As she let the shirt fall on the floor she took a second to admire the top half of his body, but her admiration didn't last long because he spoke in a husky tone. "It almost seems unfair that I'm the only one dressing down for this."

She smiled as she stepped back from him and slowly took her suit jacket off and placed it on the middle of the dresser before replying in a suggestive tone. "Well, by all means then, let's make it fair."

He smiled as he cupped her cheek before bringing her closer to him so they could have another round of deep passionate kissing as he picked her up, which she had wrapped her legs around his waist before he carried to her to bed, then once he was at the side of it, he gently laid her down while they continued to kiss.

A few seconds later he pulled back, and while they were getting their air back, he moved so he could unbutton her blouse, and after parting both sides so he could see her skin, he moved his hand up her body slowly, making her close her eyes as the strong feelings hit her like a tidal wave, until he cupped her cheek while whispering how beautiful she looked and how much he loved her.

She opened her eyes for a second so they both could show everything they needed to know before he leaned down and kissed her as he slipped his fingers from his other hand into hers, continuing through out the night on sharing their love for one another.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Next Chapter: Logan's wedding, How will it go? Find out. Please Review.


	19. Earlier Than Planned

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 19: Earlier Than Planned

Next Morning

Laying in bed on their sides with the sheet covering up to her chest and his waist, showing off his bare chest, as their feet were intertwined with one another, Sara smiled as she ran her thumb up and down his clean-shaven cheek. "I like this look on you."

He raised an eyebrow. "What look?"

Her smiled gets bigger. "This worried-free, happy look. It makes me happy to see you so happy."

"It's because of you, you make me happy."

She couldn't help but smirk back. "I certainly made you happy last night."

His eyes sparkled, but he countered with. "Now, I thought that was a two way street there."

"Oh, definitely, always." She then leaned toward him and pecked him on the lips.

After pulling back, he took a breath and cupped her cheek this time, speaking in a more serious tone. "But really Sara, just being with you makes me happy, and it doesn't matter what we are doing."

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes. "I know that, and I feel the same way, I just love you so much."

"I love you too."

After one more kiss on the lips, she scooted closer to him before turning around so her back could touch his chest, and after laying her head on his arm, he moved his other arm so it was around her waist over the sheet before she slipped her fingers though this, then he kissed her head as they laid there in silence, just enjoying their moment a little longer before they had to get up and get ready for a wedding.

* * *

That Afternoon

After the beautiful ceremony, where tears were shed, vows recited back and forth, wedding rings exchanged and the first kiss as husband and wife, they headed toward their reception party;  
in a beautiful ballroom, which in the end they were thankful they decided to have the wedding reception indoors because when they had walked out of the church, it was starting to sprinkle, so least they didn't get too wet getting there.

Once the newlyweds had their first dance, it was everybody else's turn, and Sara and Grissom took that turn together.

When the song ended, Logan had walked up to them and asked with a smile. "With your permission Gil, can I dance with your beautiful lady?"

Grissom smiled before replying. "I would answer, but I think you should ask the beautiful lady first."

That was another reason why she loved him so much, he never chose anything for her, unless she told him it was ok, and his responses to certain questions never made her feel like she was a possession to him. She didn't know how she got lucky with this man, but she was going hold on to him for as long as she could.

Logan turned toward Sara with a smile. "Beautiful lady, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Sara smiled with a nod. "I would love too."

Grissom reached for her hand and kissed it before speaking after clearing his throat. "I'll leave you to it, enjoy."

After Sara and Grissom shared a look while mouthing 'I love you' to one another, he walked off as the music started, and while they started moving their feet, Logan smirked. "I see someone glowing this afternoon, actually two people. I wonder why?"

Sara couldn't help but smirk back. "I would hope so, or it's kind of a bad start for the Newlyweds."

He chuckled as he shook his head. "I wasn't talking about 'them', we respected the tradition last night."

Sara chuckled back. "I know you weren't talking about them, so I'm just going to say no comment and it's none of your business, so let's just move on."

Which those were some of the words Sara and Grissom had to use when they arrived at the lab after their first time together; they just couldn't stop smiling because they were so happy to move to that next step of their relationship.

Logan chuckled again with a nod before he cleared his throat and continued. "In all seriousness though, I'm really happy for you, you never looked so radiant than you do now. Gil is a very lucky man, and I hope he can continue to make you happy because you deserve it."

When he saw Sara at Jade's wedding, she looked happy, sure, but seeing her now was like night and day. She had hope with a slight unsureness where things were going, but now, there was full on confidence there, like she knew exactly where they were going in their lives, and no one was stopping her/them.

Sara started to get emotional, but she cleared her throat before replying. "Thank you, Logan. He really does, I never felt this type of happiness before, and all I want to do is hold on to it for as long as possible."

Logan nodded with a smile. "I know that feeling now." Sara smiled in return before he sighed and asked. "You still think I can make this work, right?"

She raised an eyebrow and asked. "You aren't having seconds thoughts already, are you?"

Logan immediately shook his head. "Of course not, I know marrying her is the best decision I'll ever make, I'm not doubting that. I'm just..."

Sara cuts him off. "Listen, everyday won't always be sunshine and flowers, I can probably guarantee you they'll be some rough times coming." He nodded as she continued. "But what matters the most is working through the rough patches and the ups and downs together, that's what is going to make you guys into a stronger couple." She sighed as she finished, knowing this part worked for her and Grissom's relationship as well. "It isn't always easy, but if you make it through those hard times, then you know what you two have is true and everlasting."

Logan let what she said sink in a little before he smiled. "I didn't know you had it in you, when did you get to be so romantic?"

Sara smiled with her eyes beaming as she looked up at him. "When I found my heart."

Knowing what she meant, his smile just stayed on his face and nodded, then just as he was about to say something else, Sara's face changed to worry as she was looking over his shoulder, so he asked. "What's wrong?"

They stopped their feet as Sara spoke softly. "Something is wrong."

He finally turned around and they could see Grissom on the phone looking worried, so Logan looked down and asked. "You know what it's about?"

Sara shook her head as they started walking toward him, but instead of them meeting him, he met them and spoke with worry in his voice. "We have to get to the airport as soon as possible."

Sara frowned as she asked. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Charlene called and said Annie went into labor, they are at the hospital now."

Sara gasped as Logan started speaking. "Just go to the airport and I'll ship your bags to you, do you need anything right away?"

They both shook their heads 'no' as Grissom pulled the hotel key out of his pocket and handed it to him. "Thank you Logan, for everything."

As Logan nodded, Sara looked at him and continued. "I'm sorry I have to leave early."

He gave her a reassuring smile as he squeezed her hand. "I understand." He looked at Grissom and continued. "I hope everything works out alright."

When he found out about Grissom's baby, he was a little shocked and hurt for Sara, but after she reassured him that technically the baby came when he was still in a relationship with Annie and that he didn't know until after they had broken up, he once again admired Sara for her strength and understanding, and it only further proved to him that her relationship with Grissom meant everything to her.

After another nod from Grissom, and Sara and Logan shared a hug, the couple rushed out of the ballroom as quickly as they could, and were a little disappointed when they stepped outside that the sprinkle they had earlier turned into a storm, so getting to the airport was not an easy task, and it only added to their worry that the planes would be grounded until it cleared up.

* * *

When they arrived at the airport, them worrying the whole way there was very correct because they saw on the departure/arrival board that all flights were either delayed or cancelled, luckily the one they needed to take back to Vegas was only a delay, but with human nature calling the shots on this one, they didn't know how long the delay would be.

Either one could have suggested driving, but one, the streets would be a mess, which would only put them in danger if they were trying to rush to get where they needed to go, and two, with the distance between the two cities, the flights could be back on track and flying to their destination before they were even half way there, so they were literally stuck there, and Sara felt so bad that she lowered head as she whispered softly to him while they sitting in the waiting area. "I'm so sorry, Griss."

Grissom took a breath as he placed his hand on op of her arm. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Sara. This wasn't your fault."

She sniffled as she looked over at him. "I convinced you to come though, if I wasn't so insistent on you goi..."

Grissom cuts her off this time. "I'm a big boy, Sara, I can make my own decisions. This is not on you." Then he started to get emotional. "This is on me, and if anything happens..."

This time Sara cuts him off as she squeezed his hand. "Griss, nothing is going to happen. She's a Grissom, she'll be too stubborn to let anything happen to her." Grissom couldn't help but smirk with a small smile as Sara continued, feeling a little better that she got a little smile out of him at least. "And look on the bright side, she's only slightly early, it's not like she's months away."

She did have a point, so Grissom nodded, but he at the moment his thoughts weren't only thinking the good ones, so he started to stay. "But there could be ot..."

Sara once again cuts him off. "Don't think about that, think positive, that's what you can do for the both of them."

Grissom nodded again, then he sighed before asking. "I need something to drink, you want a water?"

Sara shook her head. "No thank you."

After he slipped his hand out of hers, he stood up, and thinking he was already walking away, she lowered her head again, but lifted it back up and turned to the left when she heard his voice. "Sara, I know you want to, but don't blame yourself, because I don't, and I never will."

He gave her a little smile before walking away to the nearest vending machine as she looked bent her head down and clamped her hands together, despite her trying to make Grissom think happy thoughts while she was trying to be strong for him, she couldn't help but feel exactly like he did, and she too only hoped nothing bad will happen because if it did, she would never forgive herself, no matter what anybody will try to convince her other wise.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please Review.


	20. Love at First Sight

AN: Thank you for the reviews, sorry about the little delay. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 20: Love at First Sight

Hours later

Thankfully it wasn't as long as a delay as they thought it would have been, but it wasn't a short one either, so when the plane had landed in Vegas, they hurried out of the airport as quickly as they could, while trying not to run over anybody, and grabbed a cab once they were out and told the cabbie where to go.

Sensing that going to the hospital was an emergency by the tone of Grissom's voice, the cabbie drove them as quickly, but safely and not breaking the rules, as he could. Then once he stopped in front of the hospital, Sara and Grissom thanked him as Grissom handed him some money before the two of them got out and rushed into the hospital building.

Once the doors opened, they were going to head right to the reception desk, but noticed Charlene walking to the elevators, which they had little doubt that she had been waiting down here for them, so Grissom said her name as the couple rushed over to her.

Charlene turned around to look at them when she heard the voice, but the look on her face was not painting a perfect picture in their minds, and they kept thinking the whole way to her. _'No, this can't happen, it just can't.'_ But then all the bad thoughts went away as Charlene's face lifted up into a smile as she had happy tears going down her face. "You have a happy and healthy baby girl, Gil."

Sara and Grissom both let out a sigh of relief as they hugged one another in joy, then he took a breath as he looked at Charlene again. "And Annie?"

"Exhausted, but doing ok. She's resting right now."

As they nodded with a smile, also in relief that Annie was ok, Charlene asked. "You want to go see your daughter? She's in the nursery waiting for you."

He nodded as a nervous feeling came over him. "Yeah, I would like that."

She smiled as she pressed the button for the elevator, and after Grissom took Sara's hand, the three of them walked into the elevator before Charlene hit the button to the nursery.

The ride up there was silent and a little uncomfortable since Charlene's loyalty was always going to be with Annie, but they all mostly concentrated on the happy feelings they had about the baby.

When the door opened on the correct floor, Sara stepped out first, then Grissom took a step, but before he walked out, he turned back to look at Charlene and spoke with sincerity and gratefulness. "Thank you Charlene."

There were a millions ways Charlene could have acted toward Grissom, and Sara for that matter, throughout the pregnancy. But not once did they feel any hate or disrespect coming from her, and they didn't know if that was because Annie told her to watch herself around them or not, but they still appreciated it because it was already a tough situation without dealing with the friend drama.

Charlene nodded with a small smile, knowing it was more than just their interaction a few minutes ago down at the main lobby. "You're welcome, Gil, and congratulations."

Grissom nodded with a smile before he finally stepped out, letting the door close behind him, then he took a breath as he looked at Sara, who had held out her hand with a smile. "Let's go see that baby of yours."

He smiled as he took her hand before they paid attention to the signs that were leading them toward the nursery, and when they had gotten there, they noticed a few other people were standing in front of the window looking at the few babies that were inside the room, and they could have been grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, brothers, sisters, or even parents just admiring what they have created.

Sara and Grissom found a spot at the end, but before they could look where his baby was, a nurse came walking by and asked which baby they were here to see.

Grissom cleared his throat and replied. "Baby Girl Snyder-Grissom."

The brunette haired woman with blue eyes smiled at the man as she asked. "Mr. Grissom, the father?"

After Grissom nodded, she asked him to follow her, and at first he was very hesitant, but once she reassured him that it was ok, he looked back at Sara, asking with his eyes if she would come with him.

Sara shook her head while replying softly. "This should be your moment with her."

He gave her a smile as he held out his hand. "I want this to be our moment together, please?"

Not able to say no when he was giving her that beautiful smile with that look in his eyes, she took a breath and nodded with a small smile of her own as she slipped her fingers through his. "Ok, let's go."

He squeezed her hand before following the nurse to the door to the nursery, and after opening it, they walked to the last set of baby beds, where his baby was in the front of the row before stopping. Then the nurse picked up the baby, which Grissom watched her every move so he would know how to hold his daughter, and turned to him before instructing him on what to do, so after releasing Sara's hand, the nurse placed the baby into Grissom's arms, and once he got a good handle on the squirming, but beautiful little girl, who was also whimpering little, the nurse patted him on the shoulder before telling him congratulations and that she'll be at the other end of the room if they needed assistance.

Grissom nodded but his attention was already looking down at the little girl in his arms, and it was love at first sight. He was in complete awe that this little person was a part of him, and although he would like time to go slow so he could enjoy every moment he got with her, a part of him also couldn't wait to see how his little girl will grow up, or what she'll become.

All he knew for certain, besides loving her already, was that there was nothing he wouldn't do for her, he was going to protect her till his dying breath.

As Grissom's emotions were at the surface, he cleared his throat as he asked softly so Sara could hear. "Have you seen anything so beautiful before?"

Sara, who was a short distance away so father and daughter could meet in a little bit of privacy, sniffled and shook her head before answering. "No, I haven't."

She hadn't really gotten a good look at the baby, but seeing him with so much love and awe for the little girl in his arms was beautiful enough for her to witness. She thought this through the whole pregnancy, and watching him now only reinforced that he was going to make an excellent father. He might still have doubts, but seeing him like this, she knew there was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

After a few moments, Grissom turned his head to look at Sara as he asked. "You want to hold her now?"

Sara cleared her throat again and shook her head. "Not yet, you should have more time." He nodded as he looked down at his little girl again.

She knew she would have to eventually hold her, but at the moment she was enjoying this sight too much to ruin it. Plus, she was a little scared because she didn't want to drop her.

* * *

After a little time later, Grissom walked closer to Sara and whispered. "Your turn now."

Sara took a breath before voicing her concern. "I don't know, what if I drop her."

Grissom smiled in reassurance. "You won't, I trust you. I had the same fear, but look."

Sara nodded with a small smile then cleared her throat and nodded. "Ok."

He shared another smile with her before he shifted the baby into Sara's arms, who whimpered a little, and after he instructed her what to do, and the baby was safely in there and was brought to Sara's chest, she and Sara had both calmed down as she looked down at the little girl in her arms, and just like Grissom, it was love at first sight.

She may not have her DNA running through her, but she could still appreciate the beauty in this little girl, and seeing a lot of Grissom already in her only made her appreciate her even more, and like Grissom, she was willing to protect her with everything she had too.

When Sara was able to talk, she cleared her throat from the emotion she had inside of her. "You're right, Griss, she is beautiful."

He smiled, but before he could speak, they head Annie's voice. "That she is."

Sara looked up quickly when she heard Annie's voice, and a feeling like she had just been caught cheating washed over her as she tried to speak. "Annie I..."

But Annie, who was in a wheelchair, raised her hand up with a small smile. "You are a part of her life now, so you might as well get use to holding her, right?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "Right."

After Annie nodded, Sara goes back to looking down at the little girl as Grissom asked. "So, have you decided on a name yet?"

They had discussed names before, and he even threw a few of them in the hat, but ultimately he knew she was going to have finale say, and really most of the ones she had suggested, he didn't really hate, so he knew no matter what she had picked it would be perfect for their little girl.

Annie nodded before whispering. "Mackenzie, after my grandmother on my dad's side."

Both Sara and Grissom claimed it was a beautiful name before Grissom ran his thumb over his daughter's cheek as he spoke softly to her. "You hear that, little one, you are Mackenzie Lee (Annie's father's middle name) Snyder-Grissom."

As the minutes went by, in which Annie couldn't take her eyes off the couple, and seeing how happy they looked with the baby, it almost made her feel like she was the one intruding on their moment, like she was the one that shouldn't be here.

Before those thoughts could continue, Grissom had cleared his throat as he walked up to her with the baby now in his arms. "We should go, but uh...When will you two be out of here?"

Annie took the baby from him and held her to her chest as she replied. "Tomorrow morning, and I was kind of hoping I get the first day/night at home, if it's ok with you?"

Grissom knelt down so he was eye level with her and smiled with a nod, feeling that Annie should get the first night. "Sure, that's ok."

Annie gave him an appreciated smile. "Thank you."

He gave her one more nod before saying goodbye to his daughter and standing up, then after taking Sara's hand, and she told the baby and Annie goodbye too, they left the room, which a part of Grissom was torn on leaving since it was without his daughter.

* * *

Once they made it home, they finally changed clothes, then when they were in the living room and sitting on the couch, Grissom couldn't stop describing his daughter like Sara wasn't even in the room, and she thought he had been glowing before, but seeing him now, it was on a whole new level.

While describing her tiny little hands as he held up his hand, he had looked over at Sara, and she was looking at him with a smile and sparkling eyes, so he raised an eyebrow as he asked. "What?"

She shook her head and chuckled. "I thought I had seen you happy this morning, but now, it's indescribable."

He shyly smiled as he looked down. "I'm sor..."

Sara cuts him off immediately as she placed her hand on top of his right one. "Don't do that, don't hide what you feel for her in front of me. She's your daughter, and I want to see and hear you talk about her with so much love." She moved her hand so it was now touching his cheek before turning his head so they could have eye contact as she finished. "In fact, seeing and hearing you talk about her like that only makes me love you even more, so beam away."

His smile got wider and his eyes started sparkling again while he moved forward and kissed her on the lips softly a few times before pulling back and whispering while his forehead was on hers. "I love you too."

After one more kiss, he pulls back and gets comfortable on the couch again with a sigh. "Now I just can't wait to see her again."

She smiled as she slipped her fingers into his and squeezed his hand. "I know." After a slight pause, she continued. "So, when do you want to have another team gathering here, because you know they'll want meet/see her."

He nodded in understanding before replying, "How about the day after our first night together? I just want it to be us the first time she's here."

"Ok." She moved so her back was against his chest as she finished. "That sounds alright."

After he slipped his fingers out of hers, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple as they sighed in content, both excited and terrified at the same time of the next step that was coming up.

They were about to enter a new world, parenthood.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	21. 1 day later

AN: Thank you for the reviews, and for pushing the count past 100, I really appreciate it. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21: 1 day later

Slightly before Shift

"You really have a beautiful daughter, Gil."

Catherine handed Grissom's phone back to him after looking at the photos he had on it, which some were from the hospital, while others were sent from Annie when she and the baby had arrived home earlier that day.

Grissom took the phone from Catherine with his face still glowing from last night. But before he could put his phone back in his pocket, Warrick and Nick walked in and asked while smiling if he had any pictures of the little girl, which made Sara slightly chuckle behind her coffee cup as Grissom handed the phone off to Nick.

He then looked at Catherine with a nod. "Thank you, Cath."

Catherine smiled with a nod, then as the guys were finishing going through the pictures, Nick asked. "So, when do we get see this little princess for real?"

"Actually, we were thinking tomorrow night, so we're hoping you won't be busy."

The guys nodded and confirmed they were going to be there as Warrick handed the phone back to him. They wouldn't have missed the moment of meeting Grissom's child for the first time.

After a slight pause, Grissom gets everybody's mind on their jobs when he passes the two assignments out, which the guys and Sara were going to work on one, and the other he was going to work with Catherine.

Once Sara and the guys left the room, Grissom and Catherine got up from their seats, and as they were walking out in the hall, she looked over at him and asked. "You ready for the next part?"

"You mean, the part where I actually get to be a parent?" Catherine nodded with a smile as he replied with a tone that was a mixture of worry and happiness. "Honestly, I'm terrified. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing."

Catherine gave him a reassuring smile. "You'll get there eventually, all first time parents feel that away." He nodded as she continued. "And hey, if you ever need advice or even a babysitter, you know who to call."

"Thanks Catherine."

She removed her hand with a nod. "No problem. And Griss?" They looked at one another again as they stepped out of the locker room. "Welcome to the parent club, she's going to drive you crazy at times, make you mad at times and melt your heart a lot, but you'll love every minute of it."

Grissom smiled and replied as they were walking out of the lab. "I'm looking forward it."

Catherine smiled in return and they walked the rest of the way talking about the case details that he had.

* * *

Later that night

Grissom walked outside when he had gotten a text message from Annie saying that she was there. They smiled at one another as she got out of the driver's side of the vehicle, then when she made it to the back door on the right side, she opened it, unbuckled the car seat, moved the handle in the correct position before lifting it up, and after turning to him, he took the car seat in his hand and looked down at his little girl and said hi to her, who was awake and moving around.

A few seconds later, he had grabbed the baby bag and put it on his shoulder, but before Annie bent down to say goodbye, she cleared her throat and started to speak. "Before we part ways, I wanted to run something by you."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Ok, what is it?"

She took a breath, trying real hard not to cry, before she continued. "My Dad's health is getting worse, they said his cancer is spreading faster than they anticipated, and he doesn't have much time left."

Grissom looked at her with sadness. "I'm so sorry Annie."

She nodded before finally asking. "So, I was wondering, if you're ok with it, that I take Mackenzie up to Utah to see him. I would like for him to at least see his granddaughter once." As Grissom took a moment to think about it, Annie continued. "I know why your hesitating, but I promise you that I am only doing this for my dad, I have no other motives here, I will be back in a few days, you have my word."

Grissom didn't want to be known as heartless, and he wasn't. Plus, he figured he could trust her now, so he nodded with a small smile. "Ok, but please keep in touch."

Annie smiled with a nod. "I will."

"And if you don't mind, how about sending a few pictures of your parents with her, you know for when she is older."

She nodded and smiled again. "Thank you, Gil."

"You're welcome."

She then bent down as Grissom turned the car seat around so Annie could say goodbye. "Bye, baby girl, mommy loves you and I'll see you in two days, be good for daddy."

After a kiss on her forehead, she stood up and they said bye to one another before Grissom walked back to the condo while Annie walked to the driver's side of the vehicle, and only when Grissom was back inside, did she start driving away.

* * *

When Grissom made it inside, Sara smiled as she placed the knife she was using to cut up the vegetables they were having for dinner, and walked into the living room as Grissom was taking Mackenzie out of the car seat, but she started to cry, so Grissom held her to his chest and started to speak soothingly to her, and after a few moments of hearing her daddy's voice, her crying went down to quiet sobs until they stopped, and Sara couldn't help but say. "I see you are a natural."

He smiled with pride, then he looked down at the little girl in his arms and spoke softly. "You see who that is little girl, that's Sara, she's going to be a major part of your life."

Sara stopped next to her man before looking down at the little girt. "You can bet on it."

After a few moments of them just standing there, they walked to the couch, and after carefully sitting down, she asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder while he was still looking at his little girl, something he could really do for days. "You looked a little worried coming in, is everything ok?"

Grissom took a breath before speaking, but his eyes were still on his little girl. "Annie's father is dying sooner than they anticipated." Sara made a small gasp as Grissom continued. "And she wants to take Mackenzie up there to see him."

"That's understandable."

"I know."

She paused for a second before asking with concern. "Do you think she would keep her away?"

Grissom shook his head as he looked at her this time. "No, I honestly believe she won't." He sighed again as he finished. "I just feel bad for her. She's really close to her father. Well, really she's close to her mother too, but she was more of a daddy's girl."

Sara nodded, then took a breath before running her hand up and down his arm. "It's tough, and I know it won't take the pain away, but least she'll get a chance to say goodbye, that's more than most get." Grissom nodded in silence as he thought about when he lost his dad, he didn't even get to say goodbye.

Sara looked at him with sympathy before kissing his temple and wrapping her arms around his neck, knowing where his thoughts led him to.

* * *

A few hours later

After a few moments of silence for the sadness going around, they continued on with their evening, and when it was time to place the baby down in her crib in the nursery that had butterflies and ladybugs for its wallpaper, they walked back into the kitchen, where he continued on teaching Sara how to cook their meal.

Sara had always wanted to cook, but she always felt she was too busy to actually learn it. Plus, she kept putting off when she wasn't busy. But now that she was living with an amazing cooker, at least to her anyways, she was starting to learn from him, which it has been a slow process, but she was enjoying every minute of it.

Once their meal was done, they clinked their wine glasses and toasted their evening together before they started eating their food with comfortable silence mixed in with a little small talk.  
Then when they were done, and the dishes in the dishwasher, they walked to the couch and sat down before they cuddled in each other's arms for a long period of time.

When their wine was down to their last sips, he kissed her temple and whispered. "So, was tonight good for you?"

Sara smiled as she turned her body so she could look at him before suggesting. "It was, but it doesn't have to be over just yet."

He raised his eyebrow, seeing the twinkle in her eye as he asked in a soft voice. "Oh, what did you have in mind?"

She leaned toward him and kisses him on the lips, but before it could go anywhere, she pulled back slowly and stood up from the couch before holding out her hand. "If you come with me, you'll find out."

He took the last gulp of his wine before he smiled and took her hand, then after she helped him up, they walked toward the kitchen first to set their empty glasses on the counter before walking towards the bedroom.

* * *

When they made it there, he shuts the door before he turned her around and they started kissing again while she was stepping back slowly until her back softly hit the door, but just before things could get really heated up, they heard a baby crying from the baby monitor that was in the room.

They slowed their kissing down and placed their foreheads together, and she couldn't help but smirk. "This interruption is only the beginning, isn't it? We should be expecting more of it in the future."

Which interruptions is nothing new for either of them, especially with the careers that they have, but this was the first time a baby interrupted their alone time.

He slowly pulled back as he looked at her a little shyly. "I'm afraid so, you disappointed?"

Sara cupped his cheek and shook her head. "No, it will just mean I'll cherish the times we aren't all the more, so I'm still with you in this, interruptions or not." He smiled with his eyes beaming as she continued with more emotion this time. "Besides, I couldn't leave even if I wanted to, because it seems both Grissoms have stolen my heart now."

Even though this was just the first night to have Mackenzie over, Sara was already in love with her. She was too far deep to even think about leaving, which was exactly what she told the guys earlier when they had 'checked up' on her, and she knew that the moment came when she first looked into those beautiful blue eyes on that little girl.

Grissom started to show emotion on his face from those last words she said as she sniffled. "Now, let's go tend to your daughter, she needs us right now."

He smiled with a nod, and after a peck on the lips, they moved so they could open the door, then they took each other's hands and walked across the hall to the nursery.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it, a little warning, things are about to take a turn. Find out what happens next. Please Review.


	22. Taking a Tragic Turn?

AN: Thank you for the continuing support. Here is the next chapter.

Warning: Implied adult behavior after the fact.

* * *

Chapter 22: Taking a Tragic Turn?

5 days later

After Shift

While the team was getting ready to leave from the locker room, Nick smiled as he closed his locker. "So, when do we get to see Mini Grissom again?"

Like Sara and Grissom, the rest of the group fell for Mackenzie at first sight, and they wanted to see her again.

They all chuckled before Grissom smiled after clearing his throat. "Her and Annie should be back tomorrow, so how about the day after?"

For the past three days Annie was in Utah with Mackenzie visiting her parents, and he really missed his little girl. He didn't realize how much he would miss her when he agreed she could take her; even the pictures she kept sending didn't change how much he missed her.

The guys and Catherine nodded with smiles, then after they said goodbye, the three of them left the room, leaving Sara and Grissom alone, and after she closed her locker door, she looked over at him with a smile. "So, Order out tonight or cooking lesson?"

There was a slight pause before he gave a nod. "Uh...yeah, sure, whatever you want."

She titled her head, seeing him distracted with his own thoughts, before walking up to him. "I know you miss her, Griss. I miss her too, but she'll back tomorrow."

He sighed and made sure no one was coming through door before cupping her cheek with a smile. "I know, I'm sorry." She just shook her head and smiled before placing her hand on top of his that was still on her cheek as he continued after clearing his throat. "Alright, how about order in tonight, and a movie in our living room?"

"Perfect."

They smiled at each other, then after he took his hand off her cheek, he spoke again. "Let's get out of here so we can get some rest."

Sara nodded as they left the room.

With them getting called in earlier than usual and the case was a little draining, they were ready to get some rest so they could have a romantic evening, knowing now they needed to get them when they could.

* * *

Later that night

After Annie had grabbed the change from the cashier with a smile, she pushed her cart forward so she could head to the exit of the supermarket she was in since she was getting a few things for tomorrow's trip back to Vegas, and just as she reached the door, a man that was about as tall as Grissom and Nick's build with blond hair and brown eyes started walking by her, which her mind was somewhere else so she wasn't really paying attention to the people who were walking by, then he stopped suddenly and turned around, like he couldn't believe his eyes. "Annie? Is that you?"

Annie had a look of confusion on her face when her name was mentioned as she turned around, but the moment those brown eyes reached hers she gasped. "Keith Anderson!?" He smiled with a nod, happy she had remembered him as she continued. "Wow, it's been awhile."

Her and Keith dated in their freshman and sophomore years in high school, and were pretty serious, but they ended up breaking up when his family moved away and they had unfortunately lost contact with one another.

He surprised her a little when he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her for a hug, but that surprise turned into a familiar feeling of being in his arms and it washed over her like a warm blanket as she wrapped her arms around him.

Despite how strongly she had felt for a certain other person, Keith was her first love and apparently with how she felt being in this man's arms, the feelings were still there.

She mentally shook that off as they pulled back; knowing her luck, he probably had moved on from her, so once again she would be stuck in a situation where the feelings were one-sided, and she couldn't go through that again. It was hell getting past it with Grissom.

She mentally shook her head again and cleared her throat before speaking with a slight smile. "So, what brings you back into this little town?"

He gave her another smile and snickered. "I still have family here so I'm visiting them on my way to LA." She nodded in understanding as he continued after he cleared his throat this time. "What about you? What have you been up to?"

She took a breath before replying. "Well, to make a long story short, I live in Vegas now, and I'm a veterinarian."

Before she could continue, he spoke with the smile still on his face. "You got your dream job."

She smiled with a nod, a little surprised he had remembered that, as she replied. "I did."

She wasn't a 100% sure but she felt that he seemed a little bummed out when he asked his next question. "So, does that mean you have your dream family?"

Annie shook her head 'no' as she spoke again. "Not quite, although the baby part, yes."

A little spark went through him as he asked again. "What about the father?"

"That's a long story, just say in the end it didn't work out."

"Oh, so does that mean you are single?"

Annie's heart started to race, which if she was honest, it has been awhile since it raced like this as she shook her head. "I am, why?" She then smirked, feeling it was a joke. "Are you asking me out?"

He walked up to her so he was closer and looked at her before whispering. "I would like to."

She then started to stutter a little. "What about...I mean, aren't you..."

She trails off as he shook his head 'no' this time. "I tried the whole marriage thing a few years ago but it didn't work out. It seemed we were never really on the same page."

She frowned as she as she placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head again as he continued. "It just turned out she wasn't the right one."

They have a few seconds of deep eye contact, that felt like hours, before she broke it while she removed her hand, both missing the feeling they had while it was there. "I have to go."

He nodded in understanding before asking again. "So, dinner, tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "I can't, I have to be back in Vegas tomorrow because the father is expecting his daughter."

Not wanting to squander this chance, he continued. "Then I'll come to Vegas and have dinner with you there, if you want me to, that is?"

Annie smiled with a sparkle in her eyes. "I would love it."

His eyes started to sparkle too. "Yeah?"

She nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah."

After giving her cell phone number to him, he brings her in his arms for a goodbye hug as he whispered softly. "I've really missed you."

Tears started to come into her eyes as she whispered back. "I've missed you too."

They held on to one another a little longer than necessary before pulling back, and after one more long look, she started walking out of the building as Keith watched her for as long as he could, both feeling something they hadn't felt in a very long time, alive.

* * *

Wrapped in sheets, and while Grissom was laying on top of Sara so he could hear her heartbeat slowing down to its normal pace, Sara had one arm around his shoulders while she was running her fingers though his damp hair with her other, both enjoying this quiet moment.

There was a few more moments of silence before he whispered against her skin. "I love you."

She smiled, never tired of hearing him say those words no matter if they were out of the blue. "I love you too."

After another shot pause, he cleared his throat before asking. "So, I was thinking, how about you, me and Mackenzie go somewhere for a weekend, just the three of us with no interruptions. Maybe, visit my mom since she hasn't seen the baby yet."

She leaned down and kissed the top of his head before whispering back. "Yeah, we could do that."

He leaned off to the side so he could look into her eyes as he asked with a raised eyebrow. "You don't sound too enthusiastic about that."

Sara cleared her throat before shaking her head. "I'm sorry. It's just your mom, I mean don't get me wrong, she's always been nice to me the few times I've seen her, but I don't know, I always get the feeling that she doesn't particularly agree with this."

She moved her thumb between them, then after Grissom moved so now he was laying on his side, he took her down to his level so she was laying on her side now and they were face to face before he took her hand, kissed it and looked her in the eyes. "To be honest, it took her a little time to warm up to Annie too."

She looked at him a little shocked. "Really?"

He chuckled with a nod. "I think it was this 'I only see you as my little boy and I don't want to see your heart getting broken' type of thing." Then he took a breath and shook his head. "Which as me being a parent now, I can kind of see her point of view."

She nodded but frowned a little as she placed his hand over his heart. "But I could never break this, especially not without breaking mine in the process." He cleared his throat from the emotions that was building up inside as he moved his hand to cup her cheek and run his thumb up and down it, but before he could speak, she looked at him in the eyes and spoke with determination and a smile. "And if I have to keep proving to her that I am the right one for you, I will." After a short pause, she pursed her lips and finished with her smile a little bigger. "So why not, let's get our schedules in line with Annie so we can go, just the three of us with no interruptions."

His eyes brightened a little. "Yeah?"

Sara nodded. "Yeah."

He brought her closer and started to kiss her, which started out playful until it took a passionate turn, but as he was laying her down again, their stomach's got their attention by growling.

They slowed their kissing and movement down and smiled against each other's lips before she pulled back and smirked. "See what happens when we decide to skip dinner."

They had barley even finished the movie before they took their party into the bedroom earlier that night, claiming they would have their food later.

He smiled while he leaned toward her and kissed her cheek before moving his lips over to her ear and whispered. "I didn't hear anybody complaining before."

She started to snicker, but it was cut off when a very pleasant tingle went down her spine and every nerve once again coming alive as she closed her eyes and tilted her head a little when she felt his lips now on her neck, then down to her collarbone, but before he could travel any further, her stomach once again growled, ruining the moment for her, so she cleared her throat before reluctantly whispering. "I really need food, Griss."

He smiled against her skin and pulled back, then cupped her cheek, looking at her with love and understanding. "Coming right up, I can't have the woman I love starving."

After a warm smile from her, they kissed softly on the lips before he pulled back, then he turned to get out of bed, and after he had his boxers and robe on but before he left the room, Sara started to say. "Uh Griss..."

She didn't need to finish though because he knew what she wanted and had already tossed her one of his old UCLA t-shirts from the dresser. They shared one more smile before he walked out of the room.

She sighed happily as she slipped the shirt on before getting out of bed, making the end of the shirt stop at her thighs before heading toward the bathroom. She didn't think it was even possible to love that man anymore than she already did, but every simple moment they've shared to their more intimate ones, it just made her love him all over again.

Sara sighed happily again as she walked out of the bathroom, shutting the light out in the process, and she was just about to head back to the bed so she could get under the warm blankets when she heard a clatter and glass breaking on the kitchen floor, making her gasp as she shouted. "Grissom!"

She ran toward the bedroom door, grabbed her robe from the hook, put it on and was tying it while running down the short hall until she saw him with his hands on the kitchen counter with his head down and eyes closed.

"Griss, what's wrong?"

When he looked over at her she could see the sadness in his eyes immediately as he spoke softly. "Annie's mom called, Annie was in a severe vehicle accident. A drunk driver ran a red light and plowed right into her side of the vehicle." Sara gasped, and was about to ask, but he shook his head and replied before she could. "Mackenzie wasn't with her. But they aren't sure if she's going to make it."

Sara looked at him with sadness for Annie and relief that Mackenzie wasn't in the vehicle, as she walked up to him, then she kissed his cheek before bringing him in her arms and just held him, knowing that despite not having any romantic feelings toward the other woman, he still cared for her and was hurting, especially for Mackenzie's sake.

* * *

AN: Live or die? What do you think? Please Review.


	23. Losing her all over again?

AN: Thanks for the support last chapter, here is the next one. Find out what happens now.

* * *

Chapter 23: Losing her all over again?

Hours later

After Grissom called Catherine to ask if she could cover for him and Sara, which she didn't hesitate, especially when she found out why, him and Sara left Vegas.

When they arrived in Annie's hometown, which was a small town two hours outside of Salt Lake City, they went to the hospital first, which just her mother, Martha Snyder, was there at the moment since her father was too weak to get out of bed, then they went to the house to be with Mackenzie, who was being cared for by the Snyder's long time neighbor and friend.

They stayed with Mackenzie for a few hours before heading back to the hospital, and this time Martha wasn't alone.

When they were near them, the other person who was sitting with her stood up, but before Martha could speak, the man eyed Grissom before asking. "You must be Gilbert Grissom, the father of Annie's daughter?"

Grissom nodded as he asked. "I am, and you are?"

He held out his hand. "Keith Anderson, Annie's..."

Grissom cuts him off as he shook the other man's hand. "First love."

Keith looked a little surprised that he knew who he was, which Grissom saw the look as they released hands. "You were a big part of her life, and we were together for six years, so there isn't much I don't know about her."

He nodded in understanding and after a few seconds of just looking at one another, getting a feel for one another, Grissom cleared his throat and introduced him to Sara, and after they greeted one another in a friendly manner, they all sat down as Grissom spoke again. "I uh, I wasn't aware that you two were..."

Keith cuts him off while shaking his head. "We just ran into each other at the super market a few hours earlier." He took a breath, trying to keep his emotions intact as he continued. "I can't believe it, the same night I see her for the first time in over 25 years, I could lose her all over again."

He found out that she had been in the hospital through the news on the TV at his Uncle's place and rushed here as fast as he could; seeing Martha sitting there alone and scared. They had embraced one another warmly before he sat down next to her, silently vowing to her that he wasn't going anywhere.

Grissom and Sara could see how much this man was holding on to his emotions, and they couldn't help but feel for him, especially Sara, knowing how she would have felt if she would have gone through the same thing. And even though Grissom did feel for the other man, he was on his guard about him too because not only was he going to look out on who is in his daughter's life, he didn't want to see Annie get hurt again.

Getting your heart broken once in your life is bad enough, but if he counted when Keith had left her life the first time, even though he had no control on that, it would be three times her heart would be broken, and he couldn't let that happen, not if he could help it.

Grissom's thoughts get interrupted when he felt Sara's hand on top of his, and when he looked over at her, she moved her head to indicate that he should look to his left, and when he did, he sees a doctor walking his way, so he stood up, making everybody else do the same when they notice the doctor, who had red hair with specks of white showing, walking toward them.

Grissom was the first to speak. "How is she, doctor?"

The tall, slim build, green-eyed doctor took a breath before looking at Martha, who resembled Annie almost to a T. "You have a fighter, Martha. It was touch and go there for a bit, but we expect her to pull through the night."

There was relief flowing through the group, but Keith couldn't help but ask. "Why do I feel there is a 'but' coming?"

The doctor nodded before continuing. "But she has an uphill battle ahead of her. Now we don't know for sure until she wakes up, but we fear that she is paralyzed from the waist down."

Sara and Grissom looked shocked as Martha gasped and sat back down in the chair, making Keith place a comforting hand on her shoulder as he spoke again. "Is there a chance she'll walk again?"

The doctor gave the young man a smile before placing his hand on his shoulder. "I've been a doctor for 35 years, and when you've seen everything I have, 'never' is a word I would ever use."

Even though it wasn't a full on guarantee that she would, they did take a little comfort in the doctor's words, and considering the alternative, it was the best news they could of had.

Keith nodded, and while the doctor was taking his hand off his shoulder, he asked again. "When can we see her?"

The doctor cleared his throat before continuing. "I'm sorry, but not for awhile, she needs all the rest she can get. So it would be best if you guys left and get some rest yourselves, it's going to be a hard, emotional few days for everybody involved."

As much as they wanted to see her, they nodded in agreement, and after the doctor gave them a little smile, he walked away, leaving the group alone.

Martha stands up while she cleared her throat while Keith sits down in the chair, shaking his head. "I'm not leaving."

She gave the young man a small smile as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"She would want for you to get some rest, staying here won't do you any good. They'll call if something changes, and I'll keep you informed, I promise."

She was very surprised when he had showed up at the hospital, considering she hadn't heard from him in years, but was happy to see him because outside of Grissom, she really liked him more than any other man her daughter has been involved with, even though there weren't many, and she could see how strong their feelings were for one another, despite how young they were when they were together. Now seeing him again, only reinforced what she thought 25 years ago.

Keith took a breath and ran his hand through his short hair and nodded as he stood back up. "Ok."

Martha gave him a smile before turning her attention to Grissom and Sara. "You guys need a place to stay?"

Grissom shook his head. "No, we got a room at a motel, but thank you."

After she nodded, they walked out of the waiting area and headed for the exit of the building.

* * *

45 minutes later

They went back to Annie's childhood home for a bit before taking Mackenzie to the motel with them, and once they were in the room and had settled down for some rest, Grissom made sure his little girl was covered in her portable baby bed before crawling under the covers.

Sara moved closer to him and cupped his cheek before asking. "You doing ok?"

He took a breath and looked over at her with sadness and relief. "Yeah, it's just a shock is all, I'm trying to take everything in."

She nodded in understanding as she continued. "But considering what could have happened, it's the best news we could have gotten." He nodded as she continued after clearing her throat. "And it looks like that Keith guy is going to stick around, so least she won't be alone... Well you know what I mean."

She knew Grissom will help, but there was only so much support he could give her, and having a man that really loved her and could help her through this tough time on a daily bases will be better for her.

He nodded in understanding this time before he spoke softly. "I sure hope so Sara because she can't go through another heartache. There is only so much one person can take in a lifetime, and with the hard times coming her way, harder now with the accident, she's going to really need him."

Not much more she could add to that, she nodded as she leaned leaned down and they kissed softly on the lips before she pulled back and her head claimed her favorite spot on his chest, and after he placed his arm around her shoulders, he kissed her head and whispered. "Love you."

She placed her hand on his shirt covered chest and whispered back. "Love you too."

Completely exhausted, it didn't take them long to fall asleep in the comfort of one another's arms.

* * *

4 days later

For the past three days family and friends came and went to the hospital to visit a still resting Annie, then finally on the fourth day she felt up to actually talking to them.

And of course the first person she wanted to really see was her daughter, so while Grissom was sitting on the chair that was close to Annie's hospital bed, Annie, who had a cast over her left leg that was elevated and a sling holding her injured left arm with a few cuts and bruises on her face, had her uninjured arm out and was holding on to her little girl's hand while speaking to her, telling her with emotion on how much she loved her.

Grissom, hearing her words and seeing the emotion on her face was affected by it, but he held his emotions in cheek.

Then after a few minutes, Annie cleared her throat and started to speak to him. "You should take Mackenzie back to Vegas, I'm sure you need to get back to work."

He took a breath and started to speak. "Annie..."

But she cuts him off with a small smile. "Listen, I'm getting transferred to Vegas in a few days, so it will be easier for more visits there, and there isn't much I can do while I'm in here anyways. Plus, with my mom stressed as it is, it's best she's with you for the time-being. Besides, I'm sure you guys want to get back to your lives as soon as possible."

Grissom cleared his throat as he continued with emotion. "Whether we are a couple or not, you are a part of my life, and I don't want you think I'm here just because of Mackenzie, I still care about you and that will never change, so don't forget that."

Tears willed up in her eyes, but she kept them in as she cleared her throat and spoke. "You are really one of the good guys, Gil, and if I had to share a child with someone, I'm glad it was with you."

Grissom gave her a little smile before their moment was interrupted when there was a knock on the door, making her take a breath and sniffle before looking toward the door. "Come in."

When the door opened, Keith came in with a smile and a small bouquet of red Iris in his hands, her favorite flower and color.

Her and Keith have eye contact as Grissom cleared his throat and stood up. "We should go."

Annie moved her eyes away from Keith to look at her daughter and smiled at her one more time. "I'll see you soon little one, be good for daddy and Sara, and remember I love you, always."

Grissom moved their daughter close to her so she could kiss her forehead, then Grissom leaned down and kissed the top of her head and whispered. "Don't push him away, he wants to be here for you."

He pulls back and they have a little eye contact before he started walking toward the door, giving Keith a little smile, which was reciprocated from the other man, as he walked to the door and out of the room.

When the door clicked shut, there was a short pause of awkwardness before he cleared his throat and walked to the table that was in the corner of the room by the windows. "I got you these, they are still your favorite, right?"

She smiled as she eyed the beautiful flowers. "Yes, thank you, they are beautiful."

He nodded as he turned back around, then he walked to the chair that Grissom was just in a few moments earlier and sat down.

They looked at each other in silence, then she looked down at her uninjured hand before whispering. "What are you doing here, Keith?"

He cleared his throat from the emotion in him as he leaned forward and whispered. "Why do you think? I thought you could see it in my eyes on how I still feel about you." When she closed her eyes and let a few tears go down her cheek, he moved his hand so it was touching her uninjured arm and continued. "I had to let you go once before, but I'm not doing it again, so don't push me away now, not when you need me the most. I'm here now and we can finally have everything we ever wanted."

She sniffled as she opened her eyes to look into his brown eyes. "But can we? I have a child with another man and I'm paral.."

He cuts her off as he stood up so he could be closer to her and cup her injured cheek while looking deeply into her eyes. "It isn't a reality I would have picked for us, true. But none of it changes the fact that for the past 25 years my heart has been aching for the one woman that made it alive, I just didn't realize it until I saw you that night. There was a reason we ran each other after so long, it was the universes way of saying it's our time now, and I don't want to disagree with that." More tears came down her cheek as he finished. "Tell me you can't either?"

She cleared her throat and shook her head. "I can't, you're right." He started to smile as she continued. "But..."

He shook his head and cuts her off again as he lowered his head so his forehead was touching hers while their eyes were closed. "No buts, you are not alone anymore, I'm here for you, no matter how angry, frustrated and sad, you get. It's me and you now, just like it should have always been."

She couldn't stop the tears now and they went down her cheek while she wrapped her uninjured arm around him and held him to her as a few tears rolled down his cheek, both relived they wouldn't be alone anymore.

When they both calmed down, he pulled back so he could cup her cheek and wipe her tears away, then she asked after clearing her throat. "What about your life in LA?"

If there was no baby with Grissom, she wouldn't have thought twice of relocating once she was able to, but since there was, she couldn't take his daughter away from him because she knew outside of Sara, Mackenzie was his world, and he didn't deserve to be without her.

He gave her that smile that always sent a pleasant shiver down her spine as he replied. "I'll just make one in Vegas."

"Just like that?"

He shrugged like it was no big deal while running his thumb up and down her cheek. "I'll have you back, what more do I need?"

She chuckled a little while shaking her head. "That's sweet, but what about your job?"

He smirked back. "I'm sure they still use Lawyers there."

She raised an eyebrow. "A lawyer, huh? Falling in your father's footsteps I see; something I remember you never wanted to do."

He sighed a nodded. "Yeah, but after suffering a career ending injuring on my last football game in college, plans and priorities changed."

She gave him a sympathy look. "I'm sorry, I know how much you would have liked to gone pro."

"Thank you, but I made peace with it, I'm ok."

After a short pause, she cleared her throat and asked softly. "So, we are really doing this?"

He leaned down toward her slowly while whispering. "I'm all in."

He then stopped just a breath away from her lips so she could whisper. "Me too."

A second later their lips finally touched, and after 25 years of missing each other's kissing, they poured everything they had in it, unfortunately though it messed with her heart machine and it was beeping like crazy so it didn't take the nurse long to rush into the room to see what was going on, and by then they were laughing and smiling against each other's lips, happy to have a moment of joy at a time like this.

She understood the uphill battle she was about to face, and knew there was going to be some tough times ahead where she'll be frustrated and angry about what happened, but for a moment she just wanted to concentrate on being alive and the happiness she was feeling.

* * *

Hours later

After Annie's parents said goodbye to Mackenzie, Sara and Grissom headed back to Vegas, and once they were there and back at the condo they spent time just the three of them before tucking the little one to sleep.

When they were settled in bed, and her head was on his chest, he took a breath and wrapped his arm around her shoulders while whispering. "Thank you, Sara."

"For what?"

"For being here for me and Mackenzie through this tough time."

She turned her head and kissed his shirt covered chest as she whispered. "There is nowhere else I would rather be."

She gets comfortable again as he kissed her head. "I love you."

"Love you too, Griss."

Once again exhausted from the events of the last four days, it didn't take them long to fall asleep.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. A slight Time jump next chapter. Please Review.


	24. Happy Birthday

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter. It's a little short and not much going on, but it's like a transition chapter to get us to the final stage of the story. Hope you like it anyways.

* * *

Chapter 24: Happy Birthday

1 year later

After the unexpected turn of events, it took them a little time to adjust to the changes, but eventually things started to move as smoothly as they could under the circumstances, and it only made Sara and Grissom a stronger couple, knowing now without a doubt that no matter what happened in their lives next they were always going to be there for one another, which was put to the test when Grissom's hearing started to waiver on him.

But once they found out it was a successful surgery they continued on with their lives, living it to the fullest and enjoying every second they spent together and with Mackenzie, watching her grow and learning new things everyday.

Now today was a very special one for a certain little girl; it was her first birthday and some very special guests would be arriving soon.

However, before it was time for them to arrive, Grissom was in the living and dinning room setting up chairs and a couple of card tables so everybody could have a place to sit while Sara was in the other bedroom getting Mackenzie ready for the day.

She had just changed her diaper before putting her in something nice while she was trying to explain to her who was coming, and there was a little reaction when Mackenzie recognized most of their names, then she interrupted Sara when she said. "Dada."

Sara chuckled as she picked the little girl up before she tickled her belly. "That's right, your dada will be here too, and your mommy, Keith, both of your grandmas and..."

Sara gets cut off again by the little girl while she pointed to her. "Momma."

Sara's heart started to race as she asked. "What did you just say little girl, who am I?"

Mackenzie smiled and repeated. "Momma."

This was actually the first time she was called that by Mackenzie, and it kind of freaked her out a little, so she walked out of the room with the one year old in her arms, and when she was in the main room, Grissom smiled at them and was about to speak, but before him or Sara could, Mackenzie pointed at Sara again and repeated with a little frown since she felt it wasn't confirmed yet on who this was. "Momma."

Grissom looked at Sara with wide-eyes as Sara nodded. "Yes, your hearing isn't deceiving you, you just heard that right."

Grissom walked up to his girls and said with a smile as he picked up Mackenzie from Sara's arms. "Well, little girl you are right, this is your other momma."

Sara took a breath and said. "Griss..."

But he cuts her off and cupped her cheek when he had moved his daughter so he was holding her with one arm. "That's what you have been to her from the beginning, you may not be hers by blood, and she'll understand everything when she gets older, but you really are a mother to her."

A smile was slowly showing on Sara's face as she started to nod. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Then she leaned forward and kissed Mackenzie's head before she spoke toward her with the smile back on her face. "You're right little one, I am your other momma."

As Mackenzie finally smiled, showing off a Grissom smile, Sara hoped that Annie would understand if she heard Mackenzie calling her momma because she wouldn't ever think to take the place of her biological mother, even if she could, but she wasn't going to hide how much she loved being called that; something, before Mackenzie was even in the picture, that she ever thought she would be called, or ever wanted to be called that in the first place.

When Sara and Grissom's eyes met again, he spoke like he had just read her thoughts. "Annie would understand, and knows you aren't trying to take her place."

Sara took a breath before answering. "I hope you're right because under the circumstances everything has been going good with everyone lately, and I would hate for it to get screwed up or awkward."

He shook his head and leaned to kiss her forehead before pulling back and replying. "It won't, trust me."

As she slowly nodded there was a knock on the door, indicating their first guests had arrived, so Grissom smiled a little wider as he looked down at his little girl. "Now it's party time, I hope you are ready to get a lot of attention little girl because today is your special day."

He kissed her blond hair, a trait she got form her mother and grandmother on her mom's side, as he walked toward the front door with Sara following, ready to great the guests.

* * *

Sara had been worried free throughout most of the party, especially during the present opening and the cake eating because Mackenzie had been too engrossed with both things and being entertained with the guests, but then it happened, the moment she was worried about, while sitting on Annie's lap, who was now in a wheelchair, when Mackenzie started to reach for Sara, who was in the next seat talking to Nick, and said. "Momma."

It seemed like everybody had stopped what they were doing and turned to watch the scene unfold, and Sara took a breath before she started to speak. "Annie..."

But Annie cuts her off and gave the younger woman a smile as she handed Mackenzie over to her. "I'll admit it's a little weird to hear her call some one else mom, but I wasn't deluding myself in thinking that she wouldn't eventually see you as one, so I was kind of expecting it to happen sooner or later, she'll understanding the situation more when she's older." She leaned forward and placed her hand on Sara's wrist as she continued. "So it's ok, don't freak out or apologize to me every time she calls you that, you have done nothing wrong."

Sara slowly smiled with a nod, happy that things would continue to be ok, and after Annie smiled in return, Sara looked over at Grissom, who was across the room sitting next to his mother, and was giving her a little smirk with a look that said 'told you so', which made Sara mentally roll her eyes and shake her head before she was engaged in another conversation with Nick.

* * *

Later that night

After all the guests had left, even his mother so she could hang out with Annie's mother for a few hours since they kind of bonded over the fact that each of them lost their husbands, whom they loved very much, and Mackenzie since it was Annie's night to have her, Sara and Grissom had been cleaning up before they sat down on the couch and cuddled up to one another with a sigh, then she placed her hand on his thigh as she said. "Can you believe it, Mackenzie already one year old? It sure feels like time moved quickly to get here, didn't it?"

Grissom slowly nodded as he placed his hand on top of hers, because at first, to him, it felt like the days were moving pretty slow, but when things started to pick back up and their lives were back on track, it did move pretty quick.

Grissom turned his head so he could kiss her temple before whispering softly. "Thank you Sara."

"For what?"

He slipped his hand out of hers and placed it on her chin so he could move her head to look at him as he continued with love in his eyes. "I know in the beginning of this year was pretty tough, tougher than either of us could have imagined, but you still stuck by us and continued to be our rock, and there are no words that I could say that would do justice on how much you being here has meant to me."

Sara started to have tears in her eyes because of his words as she cleared her throat and spoke softly. "And like I've said multiple times, there was no where else I would rather be."

They gave each other a small smile then they leaned toward each other and did a few pecks on the lips, then pulled back and placed their foreheads together before they whispered I love you at the same time while enjoying this quiet moment together.

They didn't know what would come next, but they were ready for it, just as long as they were in it together.

* * *

AN: A moment I'm sure most of you have been waiting for is happening next chapter. Please Review.


	25. 2 Year Anniversary

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Warning: Suggestive/Implied adult behavior.

* * *

Chapter 25: 2 Year Anniversary

4 months later

Catherine stopped in front of the open doorway of Grissom's office before knocking on the door frame, and when he looked up from his paperwork, she smiled. "You rang?"

She was in the Locker room getting ready for shift when she had gotten a text message from Grissom asking if she would come to his office.

Grissom gave her a little smile and nodded. "Yeah, can you come in here and shut the door please."

She did what he asked, but couldn't help but ask with curiosity. "Sounds, serious. Hope I'm not getting fired."

Grissom chuckled a little while shaking his head. "No, nothing like that. I was hoping you could do me a favor."

Catherine sits down in the left chair that was in front of his desk. "Ok, what is it?"

"With Keith and Annie out of town for the weekend, I was hoping you can watch Mackenzie tonight."

Catherine's face lit up with a nod, she loved that little girl. "Of course, so what's the special occasion?"

Grissom started to show a smile. "Well, it's..."

Catherine cuts him with a smile of her own. "Wait, it's your guy's two year anniversary."

"Yep."

She raised an eyebrow as she continued. "And I'm sensing something very special is planned."

It was almost like he was keeping himself from bursting at the seams while his smile got a little wider. "You could say that."

Catherine's smile got wider too, happy she knew what it was even without him actually saying the words. "This is a pretty big step, you sure you're ready this time?"

Grissom took a breath before nodding with no doubt in his eyes or heart. "Yes, there was a reason I couldn't make that final jump before, but this time there is no hesitation on my part. This actually would have been done sooner, but with everything that happened, I needed things to balance out again and wait for the perfect moment, which I think I have." He took anther breath before finishing. "I just hope see thinks it too."

"Gil, Sara loves you."

"I know that, but this would be a big step for her too, possibly even bigger."

Knowing about her childhood was the only thing that was making him doubt on what she would say to the next step of their lives together.

Catherine wasn't sure what to make of the last thing he said, but she still replied. "Well, you won't know how see feels about it until you ask, so good luck, I hope it works out for you tonight."

Grissom smiled as he stood up, knowing shift was about to start. "Thank you Cath, and thanks for watching Mackenzie."

Catherine stood up too as she waved it off. "Of course, I love that little girl."

After grabbing the assignment sheets from his desk, Grissom and Catherine left the room and walked to the break room before going in, seeing the rest of the team talking while they were sitting at the table.

When they saw Catherine and Grissom walk in, Nick smiled before asking, knowing tonight was special for two people. "So Griss, what do you have planned for the night?"

Before Grissom could reply, Catherine spoke with a suggestive tone as she sat down at one end of the table. "Now, Now, Nicky you know the man likes his privacy, he isn't going to kiss and tell."

Grissom then gave her a sarcastic 'thanks', knowing one of the guys was going to pounce on that comment, which happened just a second later when Warrick comes back with a smirk of his own. "Yeah, I bet that's not all they will be doing."

Now embarrassed that their love life was being talked about since they both like their privacy, Sara cleared her throat before speaking. "If you guys could stop talking about our love life like we weren't here, that would be great."

Knowing when to stop, they nodded with a few chuckles before Nick cleared his throat and asked again. "Anyways, I guess we established there would be celebrating tonight, and I'm sure you have a sitter on tap for Mackenzie, so who's the lucky person?"

"That would be Catherine."

When both of the guys looked a little disappointed on that, Grissom smiled at them. "There will be plenty of nights were you'll get a turn, I promise."

When they perked up a little, Grissom handed out the assignments before the team started to leave the room, and when it was just Sara and Grissom, he raised an eyebrow at her as she stood up from her chair with a smile, then once she was near him, but far enough they weren't breaking the rules, she spoke quietly with a smirk. "So, since I am the one that you'll be... uh 'kissing' tonight." He smiled at that, knowing exactly what she meant, as she continued. "I was sort of hoping I could get the answer to Nick's question."

This time he smirked. "All will be revealed tonight, dear."

When they started introducing pet names into their relationship, Sara only found him cuter, and this time it was no different. However, she did have a little pout on her face, seeing if he will cave, but as cute as Grissom found her at the moment, he wanted tonight to be a surprise so he shook his head with a smile. "Sorry, honey, but my lips are sealed."

If they were at home when they had this discussion she would find a way to unseal those lips, but seeing as they had to restrain themselves here, there wasn't much she could do, so she did a little sigh with a nod. "Ok, I'm giving up." He smiled liked he just won, but she smirked again as she finished in a suggestive tone. "But only because we are here and there are rules that are stopping me from unsealing those lips of yours."

Grissom looked at her wide-eyed as she chuckled before walking toward the door, but before she walked out, Grissom had cleared his throat before speaking in a sincere and honest tone. "I really do hope you'll like tonight."

Sara turned back around and looked at him with so much love in her eyes. "I'm sure I will, because I know that no matter what you have planned for us, I'll be with you."

They share a loving smile before she continued to walk out of the room, and after a short pause, Grissom also left the room so he could do his case, excited but a little anxious about tonight.

* * *

Later that evening

After shift they picked Mackenzie up from Charlene's, who was watching her dunning the last two nights while Sara and Grissom were at work and Annie and Keith were away.

She had offered to watch her while they were at work or anytime they needed it, so both sets of couples really appreciated it. Then once they made it home, it was just the three of them until it was time to go on their date, so once they were dressed up and ready to go, they went to Catherine's house and dropped Mackenzie off before he drove them toward their destination.

When Grissom stopped in the parking lot to their final destination, Sara gasped. "We ate here on..."

Grissom smiled softly as he took her hand. "Our special night, I know, and I'm sorry it's been awhile."

It was the French restaurant she liked, even though the prices were a little high, but they hadn't been here since because they've been too busy dealing with the changes of their lives. Plus work can get in the way of going out to eat most of the times.

Sara looked over at him with tears in her eyes. "We've been too busy, I understand, but we don't have..."

Grissom cuts her off as he squeezed her hand lightly. "I wanted to take you here. This is our 2 year anniversary and we can't just go anywhere, it needs to be somewhere special."

Keeping her tears in her eyes, she speaks with emotion. "Ok, thank you."

"You're welcome, now let's go, shall we?"

After she nodded, he kissed her hand before releasing it, then after he got out, he shut the door before going over to her side of the vehicle and opening her door, she smiled her thanks while he helped her out, and when the door was shut, they slipped their fingers through one another before walking toward the entrance to the restaurant.

Once they were seated in a secluded area and had received their wine a few minutes later, he filled their glasses with the best before lifting up his glass and started to toast. "To many years ahead of us."

Sara smiled as she clinked her glass with his. "I couldn't agree with you more."

As they were lowing their glasses down after taking a sip, the waiter came and asked for their order, and once he had wrote it down and left the table, Sara took a breath before speaking. "Two years, can you believe it?"

He wanted to do this after they were done eating, but feeling like this was the perfect set up, he had to take it, so he cleared his throat and reached for her hand before speaking. "And while there have been a few unexpected turns and some ups and downs, I enjoyed every moment I've spent with you."

Sara sniffled as she nodded. "Me too, Griss."

He smiled at her before continuing. "And when I made that toast, I meant it in a different way."

Sensing the shift in the air between them, Sara's heart started to race as she whispered. "Griss..."

But he cuts her off before lost his nerve. "I love you, I've loved you for a long time, but I wanted to run and hide from those feelings for obvious reasons." Sara nodded with the tears slowly coming to her as he continued. "But there was another reason, I was scared, you scared me."

Stilling having these emotions in her, she whispered. "Why?"

"Because I knew that you had the potential to hurt my like no other, you made me feel more alive than I have ever been in my life. And that passion we share, it's all because of you, it's how deep I feel when I'm with you, and now that I've gotten to be with you, I can't imagine my life without you." He paused for a second before finishing with tears in his eyes. "So Sara Sidle, would you do me the greatest honor of marrying me?"

The tears finally came out as she sobbed and nodded. "Yes! I would love to marry you."

They smiled at each other as they stood up from their seats, then he cupped her cheek to wipe her tears away before they were looking into each other's eyes, and after a few seconds they lean toward one anther and kissed softly while the few people who saw started clapping.

Toward the end of their kiss they smiling against each other's lips before pulling back, and when they placed their foreheads together she sniffled before asking quietly. "Not to ruin the moment or make it sound like its all I care about, but are you forgetting something."

Grissom smiled, knowing what she was talking about, as he ran his hand up and down her back while speaking. "I thought you could pick out the ring."

She pulled back and smiled. "Really?"

Grissom nodded, then quickly added. "But if you want, I'll go find a jewelry store and pick one out right now."

Sara chuckled while shaking her head. "They would be closed right now, and honestly that's ok." She then cupped his cheek and ran her thumb up and down as she continued. "I don't need a ring to know that I'm yours, I see it everyday when you look at me."

They smiled at one another, and after one more peck on the lips, he helps her sit down before going to the other side of the table, then as he was sitting down, he smirked. "But you still want one, right?"

She chuckled a little as she nodded. "Heck yeah, this is the only time I'm getting engaged. I want to do all the stops."

Just trying to get the details, he then asked. "So that includes wedding rings?"

She raised an eyebrow as she finished with a snicker. "Oh yeah, it's time women who flaunt themselves at you know that you are a taken man." Grissom couldn't help but mentally smile while shaking his head, thinking she was crazy, which she must have thought that's what he was doing, because she smiled as she commented. "And don't be mentally shaking your head at me, you know it's the truth."

Not wanting to start an argument over this, he just reaches for her hand and replied with love in his eyes. "Well, whether they are or aren't, my eyes are only looking at you." Then he kissed her hand as she wiped a few more tears off her cheek, feeling so happy right now.

Before tonight she honestly didn't know if getting married was what Grissom wanted, but it wouldn't have mattered in the end because either way, as long as she had a say in it, she was already going to spend the rest of her life with him and Mackenzie.

* * *

Hours later

Lying in bed and covered up, Sara's head was on his bare chest so she could hear his heartbeat, while Grissom had one arm around her shoulders as his other hand was on top of hers.

It was silent for several minutes before he kissed her temple and whispered. "You kind of surprised me tonight."

She ran her thumb up and down his chest as she whispered. "Why?"

He took a breath before continuing. "You didn't hesitate when you accepted."

"Were you expecting it?"

"A little I guess, I mean I know you love me, that wouldn't have been the issue, but with how your..."

Sara cuts him off as she leaned back so he could look down and have eye contact with one another. "My parent's marriage was and how it ended?" He nodded as she took a breath before continuing. "I won't lie, it crossed my mind a few times, even before you asked me, but I know we are different; will be different because you would never hurt me like that."

Grissom shook his head and cupped her cheek when he saw tears in her eyes before speaking in a passionate tone. "Never, Sara. I give you my word. We'll no doubt have arguments, but I would never take it that far, and I know you would never either." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before whispering against her skin with is eyes closed as a tear went down his cheek. "You are safe with me, always."

When she felt his tear land on her arm she wrapped her arms around him as his arms went around her so they could hold one another, feeling the love and comfort that both of them wanted to share.

A few seconds later, they both sniffled before she pulled back first, then she spoke quietly as she placed her hand over the spot on his heart. "What you said at the restaurant about me potentially hurting you like no other, I promise I won't. You and Mackenzie mean too much to me, the world even."

Tears came back into his eyes as she leaned forward, and after moving her hand, she kissed that spot before moving her lips up to his neck, kissing his pulse point as she puts her hand on his chest so he would lean back until his back was on the mattress again, and once he did, he closed his eyes, feeling the sensations running through his body while her lips traveled to his ear, which she kissed it before whispering. "I love you, Griss, and I can't wait to become Mrs. Grissom."

She pulled back as he opened his eyes, then he cupped her cheek as she looked down at him, his smile gets wider as he brings her down to him, and right before their lips touched, he whispered. "I love you too, so much."

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Find out what happens next. Please review.


	26. Their Wedding Day

AN: Thank you for the reviews and the continued support, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26: Their Wedding Day

3 months later

 _(Future Dream)_

 _Sara opened her eyes and sees Grissom laying on his side watching her, so she slowly smiled. "What are you doing?"_

 _He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb up and down it as he spoke softly. "Watching you sleep."_

 _"That doesn't sound too exciting."_

 _"Oh, but it is, everything you do is exciting."_

 _She raised an eyebrow as she asked. "Oh really, even this?"_

 _Before he had a chance to speak, she leaned toward him and kissed him on the lips, and when they pulled back a few minutes later and placed their foreheads together, he whispered once he got his breath back. "Especially that." She smiled wider, and was going to go in for another kiss, but he spoke again as he pulled back a little with a smile. "I really hope you aren't starting something we can't finish."_

 _Before she could answer, there was two little knocks on the closed bedroom door, before hearing the younger girl speak. "Mommy, daddy, you up yet?"_

 _They chuckled a little before she whispered. "I guess we'll have to finish this later."_

 _He nodded before they shared a quick kiss, then after sitting up in bed, Grissom spoke towards the door. "Yes butterfly we are, come in before you wake up your younger sister."_

 _When the door opened, two girls, 9 year old Mackenzie, and her brown haired 3 year old sister, walked in, making their parents smile at them before he asked. "What's going on?"_

 _Mackenzie spoke this time. "We are getting hungry."_

 _Grissom nodded in understanding before looking over at Sara, who smirked. "You know me these days, I'm always hungry."_

 _His face beamed as he moved his left hand over to her 1 month pregnant stomach. "Well, you have a right these days, you're eating for two...again."_

 _She smirked again. "Yeah, and it's all your fault."_

 _He smirked back as he leaned toward her. "And I'll totally take the blame for it."_

 _She slowly smiled as his lips touched hers, but the moment was interrupted when the younger girl shouted about cooties, which made them chuckle as they pulled back before he looked at Sara. "Then she has a whole lot of my cooties."_

 _"And I wouldn't have it any other way."_

 _They smiled at each other one mire time before Grissom cleared his throat and pulled the blankets off of him, showing him in nothing but sweatpants. "Alright girls, breakfast time."_

 _The girls smiled before running out of the room just as the parents heard their 1 and a half year old crying from the baby monitor._

 _Sara sits up in bed and replied. "You get the older ones, I got the younger one."_

 _He nodded as he continued toward the door, grabbing his robe in the process, but stopped when she spoke again. "Griss?" He turned around and looked at her with love as she continued. "You're happy, right?"_

 _His eyes were beaming once again while he nodded. "Immensely, you?"_

 _Sara's eyes started to beam as well. "Very much. I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _After he winked at her, he finally walked out of the room as Sara got out of bed so she could take care of the youngest one in the household with the smile still on her face. She still didn't know how she got so lucky to have this life with him._

 _End of Dream sequence_

As Sara was waking up from her wonderful dream, there was a knock on the door before Catherine's voice was heard from the other side of it. "You better get up Sara, today is a very special day."

Keeping up with the tradition, Sara and Grissom spent the eve of their wedding day apart, so while she took Catherine's spare bedroom, Grissom stayed at their place with Mackenzie and his mom.

It wasn't easy falling asleep without his arms around her since they haven't spent a 'night' apart, unless a case got in the way, since she first slept in his bed. But with the dream she had, helped a lot.

Sara smiled as she spoke loud enough for the other woman. "Not a chance will I be missing today, I'll be out in a minute."

Catherine chuckled as she walked away from the door so she could finish setting up outside since Sara and Grissom's wedding would be at her place. She was happy to have her place be host for their very special day, especially for Grissom.

Sara laid there for a few more minutes before finally getting up so she could get ready for the first day of the rest of her life.

* * *

As Grissom was finishing dressing up his daughter, Mackenzie pointed toward the bedroom door and said. "Momma."

Grissom chuckled as he picked her up. "I know you missed her last night, sweetie, and I did too, but you'll get to see both of them very soon, I promise."

He kissed her head and grabbed the baby bag as she frowned and called for momma again. He just smiled, not able to help her at the moment, even though he wanted to, and after looking around, making sure he didn't forget anything because Mackenzie will be with Annie and Keith tonight, because not only was it her night, but they wanted to have the condo to themselves.

After walking out of the room, he walked down the hall to the living room, where his mother was sitting on the couch waiting, and when mother and son saw one another, she smiled as she signed. 'Ready?' Once he nodded with a smile, she continued. 'I love you son, and I'm so proud of you.'

Before he could answer, Mackenzie started to reach for her grandma, and after she was settled in her arms, Grissom replied. 'Thanks mom, I love you too, we better go.'

After Mrs. Grissom nodded, the three of them left the condo.

* * *

When they got there, the guests that they invited from San Francisco was already there, which included Logan and his wife, Tracy, Jade and her husband, Steve, and Pat and his family. Then Grissom's mom got to meet them all, but since it wasn't a first meeting between Pat and his family, they just 'talked' about how nice it was to see one another.

About 45 minutes later after everybody else showed up, including Annie and Keith, Jade excused herself from the circle of people she was talking to before walking inside the house so she could go to the guest room and see how Sara was doing.

When she knocked on the door, she heard Sara's voice. "If you're not Grissom, come in."

The door opened as Jade chuckled. "Well I can assure you, I am not Grissom."

Sara turned around from the mirror she was looking at before walking up to Jade as she walked into the room, shutting the door behind her once she as in before they shared a hug.

When they pulled back Sara spoke. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world, besides you went to mine it is only fair."

Sara chuckled with a nod before asking. "So are Steve and the kids here?"

Jade sighed a little, knowing Sara would have wanted to see the twin boys but they were staying with her parents so her and Steve could have a little alone time.

"Sorry Sara, just Steve, we wanted to have a little alone time."

Sara nodded in understanding. "I get it, hopefully we can all get together soon, I bet Mackenzie will get a kick out of them."

Jade chuckled with a nod. "I bet you're right, I mean she already has a circle around her as it is."  
At Sara's eyebrow raise, Jade continued. "The last time I saw her, your friend/colleague, Nick was holding her and most of the guys were around them, making her laugh and smile."

Sara chuckled while shaking her head. "I bet Grissom had something to say about that."

"Only when Catherine had teased him about it, then he was keeping an eye on his little girl, claiming no boy was going near her until she was at least thirty." After they chuckled again, Jade sighed before speaking again, changing he subject. "I can't believe it Sara, you're marrying your fantasy."

Sara couldn't help but smirk back. "If I remember correctly, he was your fantasy too. Grissom told me you were practically swooning over him, which I by that very much after your display of just passing him as he was leaving the lab first time you saw him."

Jade tried to hide her embarrassment as she cleared her throat. "Well, it was a high school style crush that ended pretty quickly. Besides." She took Sara's wrist and continued with a bright smile. "Once you came onto the scene there was no hope for me anyways, even if I was seriously interested and available, you was all he saw after that."

Sara took a breath before nodding. "A lot has happened since that day, my whole life changed because of that day."

"And just think, you could have met him a year earlier."

Sara removed her hand from Jade's before looking back at the mirror while she replied. "Yeah, it could have, but I think I would rather take this reality."

Jade raised an eyebrow at that response. "Even though things could be even more different?"

She did have a point, a lot of things that happened could possibly have been avoided if they had met a year earlier, but there was one thing Sara wouldn't want to take back, so she turned to her friend again and nodded. "You can't really know for sure what would have changed, things could have ended up being the same way as it is now, who knows. But the one thing I know for sure that I wouldn't want to change is Mackenzie being in our lives. Was it easy at first? No, I admit that, but in the end she's made us into a stronger couple, she's our world, his world, and I couldn't even imagine not seeing the light in his eyes if she wasn't in his life."

Jade smiled softly with a nod. "He does light up when she is near."

"That he does."

Jade paused for asking. "So, no more little Grissoms running around in your future?"

Sara paused before continuing. "Well, now I didn't say that, and according to the dream I had this morning, which hopefully is a real one from the future, the chances of more little Grissoms is out there. But for right now, I think we are good as is."

She nodded in understanding. "I hope everything works out for you."

Sara nodded with a smile. "I've had faith for this long, and look where it's brought me, so I might as well keep going."

As Jade smiled again, there was a knock on the door, but instead of Sara speaking, Jade did the honors. "As long as you're not Grissom, you can come in."

The door opened a few seconds later, and Logan walked in the room with a smile. "Well, I am certainly not him, but I wouldn't mind being him for the day because look at you Sara, very beautiful."

She was in a simple white dress that went down to her knees with slim straps, her hair was curled and she was wearing a butterfly necklace with its bracelet set.

Sara shyly smiled as Jade lightly hits him on the shoulder. "Should I tell your wife that."

Logan chuckled before he continued. "I think she would understand. Besides, she knows I would be just playing around because I think we all know by now Sara won't be looking at anybody else but him."

Sara smirked with her eyes sparkling. "You got that right, Pearce."

After they smiled, Logan cleared his throat and asked. "You about ready, we have a nervous Groom out there."

Sara nodded with a smile, then after taking a breath, she continued. "And he isn't the only one, but yes I'm ready."

The other two nodded, and after Jade had given Sara a hug, she walked out of the room, leaving Logan and Sara alone, then he held out his arm and said. "Well, now why don't we get this beautiful Bride to her Groom, shall we?"

Sara nodded, and once she had her arm though his, they started walking, but before they stepped out of the room, he spoke again. "Thank you, Sara." When she looked him questionably, he continued. "I know you are really close to your male colleagues here too, and any one of them could have been the one to give you away, but you chose me."

Sara gave him a little smile before replying. "You were my first true guy friend once we got over the attraction thing, and that's never happened to be me before, and while it was a tough choice, they understood why I made it, but you're welcome."

He just smiled while they walked the rest of the way to the back door, and when everybody saw her, they stood up from their chairs while Grissom, who was standing at the end of the alter in a traditional suit and tie, was staring at her with the awe/love look in his eyes, and the moment Logan started walking Sara to her man, they couldn't keep their eyes off of one another.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Ok, so next chapter was the planned finale chapter of the story, but I will be willing to make one more after that if you want to see Annie have a happy ending, there will also be a GSR scene in that chapter that I'm sure you'll love. So, let me know what you want. Please Review.


	27. Wedding Night

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter. The moment you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!

Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior

* * *

Chapter 27: Wedding Night

After the beautiful ceremony, where vows, wedding rings and first kisses as husband and wife were exchanged, they walked down the aisle and to the table they were suppose to sit at with Mackenzie by their side before they were rewarded with toasts of well wishes and good nature jokes while they ate.

Throughout the rest of the reception the newlyweds were enjoying the wonderful company, even mixing some dancing with just the two of them and at one time with Mackenzie, before Sara started dancing with the closest guys in her life while Grissom had a dance with Catherine and his mom, and even a father/daughter dance with Mackenzie, which everybody found adorable.

A little while later, the guests who came from San Francisco left so they could get on a plane and head back home, then not long after, the rest of the guests left, including Annie, Keith and Mackenzie, who had gotten a kiss and heard I love you from Grissom.

While he walked back inside Catherine's house after saying goodbye to his daughter, he had gotten a text message from the guys that his surprise at the condo was set up, so he smiled as he placed his phone back in his pocket before opening the door and seeing his mom sitting on the couch and watching TV, who will be staying here for the evening.

Feeling a presence, Betty Grissom looked up and smiled at her son before signing. 'You leaving?'

Grissom nodded before signing back. "You sure you'll be ok here?'

'Honey, this is your wedding night, you don't need to be worrying about your mother, I'll be fine. I'll have you know I have taken care of myself for years.'

Grissom shyly smiled as he signed back. 'I know mom.' Then he kneeled down before finishing. 'But I'll always worry about you, and it doesn't matter how old I get.'

They chuckled before she finished with a smile. 'I love you, honey.'

'Love you too, mom.'

He moved up so he could kiss her on the cheek, and as he was standing up, he saw Catherine and Sara walk in the room before looking at Sara with a smile. "You ready?"

Sara nodded with a smile back. "Yeah."

Then Catherine smirked back in a suggestive tone. "I bet you two are."

Sara and Grissom shook their heads before Grissom spoke toward her. "You won't ever stop that, will you?"

"And have you two miss my teasing? Not a chance."

The couple smiled as Grissom walked up to Catherine, and while Sara was saying goodbye to her mother in-law, where congratulations and welcome to the family were exchanged, he gave Catherine a hug and whispered. "And we wouldn't have you any other way."

Catherine chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him. "See, I told you."

He pulled back a few seconds later. "Thank you for offering your place for our wedding."

Catherine waved it off. "Of course, what are friends for."

He nodded with a smile, then after he said goodbye to his mom, Sara and Grissom walked toward the front door hand in hand, and just as they were walking out of the house, Catherine smirked in a suggestive tone again. "Have fun you two."

They just rolled their eyes and walked out with smiles on their faces, shutting the door behind them, ready for the first night as husband and wife.

* * *

After Keith and Annie made it back to her new apartment that she had to get because it was more wheelchair friendly, she kissed her daughter goodnight before Keith took her into her room and tucked her in her crib.

When he returned to the living room, Annie had transferred to the couch, and after he sat down next to her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders before she leaned against him while he kissed her temple and whispered. "You ok?"

Despite her being over Grissom, he knew that today had to affect her in someway since they were together for so long.

She took a breath and nodded. "I knew this day was eventually coming, so I had time to prepare for it." He nodded in understanding, and before he could continue, she did. "I'm really happy for them." She pulls back so they could look into each other's eyes, seeing the love and happiness in them as she asked. "Can I tell you a secret?"

He smiled as he cupped her cheek. "Of course, what is it?"

"If I had to lose him, I'm glad it was to her. It took me a little time to feel that way, but watching them, especially today, made me realize that they were made for one another. Nothing and no one could ever change their union, they were meant to be."

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek while he whispered. "Just like us." She smiled with a nod before they kissed softly on the lips, then after they pulled back and placed their forehead against one another, he whispered. "Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

She gasped a little as she pulled back. "What!?"

He smiled as he continued. "I love you, a part of me always had, and if there is one other thing I'm 100% certain about is that there is no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Tears started to well up in her eyes, and he was about to speak, but she continued. "I would love to."

His eyes lit up. "Yeah?"

She nodded with a chuckle/sob. "Yeah."

He brings her in for another kiss before wrapping his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around him, and after a sigh, she whispered. "I just wish I could walk down the aisle to you."

He pulled back a second later and cupped her cheek again. "I'll tell you what, the day you can walk will be the day we'll get married."

She frowned a little. "It's been over a year, Keith, I don't think..."

He shook his head while placing his finger against her lips. "No, don't say that. It will happen again, just keep the faith. And the days that you feel you can't anymore, just know that I'm doing it for the both for us, always."

Tears started to come into her eyes again as she cupped his clean-shaven cheek. "I love you so much, and I'm glad you came back into my life."

"Me too."

They kissed one more time on the lips and just held each other.

* * *

Once Grissom had parked his vehicle, he helped her out before taking her hand and walking them toward the door to the condo, and when it was unlocked he opened it, but before they stepped inside, he picked her up bridal style as she gasped in surprise with a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, then with a smile, he stepped over the threshold and into the condo.

When she turned her head to look forward, she gasped again as she saw an ice bucket that had wine and two glasses on the coffee table with red rose petals leading toward the bedroom.

She looked at him with tears. "Griss, how did you..."

He smiled with love in his eyes. "I had the guys come and do this, and wait till you see the bedroom."

She leaned toward him and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling back and putting her forehead to his. "I can't wait."

A few seconds later, her feet finally touched the floor before he turned around and bent down so he could grab his spare key from the welcome mat and closed the door, then after taking off jackets while she slipped her heels off, he took her hand and walked them to the wine, and as he was pouring, she turned on the stereo for some music.

When they turned to each other again, he handed her glass to her and they toasted to their love and took a sip before she sets both of their glasses down on the coffee table and took his hand so they could do a slow dance.

He smiled and closed his eyes as he held her close, then after a few minutes of just the music on, she started to speak. "You know what I heard today?"

He turned his head and kissed her temple before asking. "What?"

She smiled as she continued. "Logan and Tracy are going to be parents in about 7 months, and Jade and Steve are thinking about adding to their family."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"I know, especially Logan being a father." They chuckled a little before she continued. "But you should have seen him when he was trying to hide the news from me, since they weren't ready to tell anybody yet." He pulled back and raised an eyebrow as she nodded with a smile. "Yes, I figured it out on my own, and he caved."

He smirked. "Of course you did, you aren't one of the best at your job for nothing." She smiled with pride as he continued. "And let me guess, he was glowing?"

"Yep, big time. He's excited, but of course a little nervous about it."

Grissom nodded in understanding because he knew exactly how that feeling was, then he cleared his throat before asking with a hopeful look. "So, I can't help but feel this conversation has a theme to it, are you tying to tell me something else?"

Sara hated that she would have to dash his hope, for now, but she wasn't going to lie to him, so she shook her head. "Sorry, no."

A lot of that hope went away, but there was still some left when he brought her closer to him. "But, it's still on your wish list, right?"

Sara gave him a smile that he loves, while the dream she had this morning came to her mind, as she cupped his cheek with a nod. "Absolutely."

Before she could continue, he leaned toward her lips and whispered. "So, are we making tonight extra special, then?"

They kissed passionately for a few moments before they pulled back and place their foreheads together as they closed their eyes, then she took a breath and whispered. "As much as I want to carry the rest of your children, I want to wait." They pull back so they could look at each other as she cupped his cheek with tears in her eyes, hoping he was ok with that. "I want it to be just the three of us for a little bit longer, I hope that's ok."

Grissom frowned a little because she had tears in her eyes while asking that, before he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb up and down it, whispering with love and understanding in his eyes. "Sara, we can wait for as long you want, I'm not going anywhere or want to rush you." Then he took a breath and finished softly. "Just please don't wait too long, ok, I'm not getting any younger."

She sniffled at his words before smiling as she cupped his cheek. "We won't, I promise."

He smiles while leaning in to kiss her agian, but stopped for a second when he realized what she had said a few seconds ago. "Wait, you said Children? As in more than one?"

Sara raised an eyebrow as she asked with caution. "Is that ok?"

Grissom smile slowly came back with a nod. "Yes, yes it is."

She smiled in return, and after grabbing their wine glasses, she took his hand and started walking toward their bedroom while he asked. "But why did you sound sure we'll have more than one?"

Thinking about that dream again, Sara replied with confidence. "I just do."

"But how?"

When they stopped just before they reached the bedroom, which was closed, she turned around and asked. "Do you trust me?"

He took a breath and moved closer to her, making her move so her back was now against the wall as he whispered husikly. "Intimately."

Sara's heart started to race in a good way as she was looking into his passionate filled eyes, then she took a breath and whispered. "Then believe it will happen, like I believed we would happen."

He leaned toward her with a nod before kissing her again, which turned passionate pretty quickly, but before they lost total control in that moment, he pulled back slowly and whispered. "How about we take this into the bedroom?"

She took a breath as she whispered back. "My thoughts exactly."

They took the few necessary steps so Grissom could open the door, then when it was all the way opened and she had stood next to him in the doorway, she gasped at what she saw; candles, which still needed to be lit, were around the room and more rose petals on the floor and bed.

Sara looked at her husband with tears in her eyes, which thinking about him as her husband now, sent more tears to them as she spoke softly. "You didn't have to do this."

He nodded as he cupped her cheek. "I know, but I wanted to do something special for you." He took a breath before finishing. "I know this doesn't make up for not giving you a real honeymoon at the moment, but..."

Sara cuts him off as she shook her head. "I don't need that, besides we both agreed we would wait until Mackenzie was a little older."

He nodded with a smile. "I just want you to be happy."

She sniffled as she placed her hand on top of his while replying with emotion. "I'm already there."

After they only pecked each other on the lips, even through the passion was ready to burst again, she pulled back and cleared her throat. "You light the candles while I freshen up?"

He nodded and they both walked into the room before she continued to head to the restroom, and after he had the remaining sips of his wine, he started lighting the candles.

By the time the bathroom door opened, Grissom had all the candles lit and had taken his shoes and socks off and was in the process of unbutton his shirt, but stopped halfway through while his breath hitched when she came in view, wearing a red, silk, spaghetti strap, nightgown that stopped right before her knees.

He sat down on the end of the bed when it felt like the wind had knocked him down, and when he hadn't spoken in a few a moments, she moved some of her hair behind her ear as she whispered. "I hope that's a good kind of silence."

He cleared his throat as he held out his left hand and whispered. "Absolutely, come here, please."

She had a smile on her face as she walked toward him, then after taking his left hand, he helps her on his lap before she wrapped her legs around him and his arms went around her while her arms wrapped around his neck.

They looked at each other as he whispered. "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life, I love you."

She moved one of her arms from around his neck before cupping his cheek. "And I've been thinking the same thing for awhile now. I love you too."

They smiled at one another as they leaned toward one another and kissed, this time finally releasing the passion they had held back earlier.

* * *

Hours later

With her head on his bare chest, his slowing down heartbeat in her ear, she whispered. "Hey, Griss?"

While his eyes were closed, he ran his left hand up and down her back, which made Sara close her eyes at the feel of his ring on her skin, something she was already loving, he whispered back. "Yeah."

She took a few more moments before continuing. "How much different do you think it would have been if I would have met you when we were suppose to?"

Grissom took a breath as he opened his eyes, then spoke softly. "I could see certain things going a different way, but I could also see us going down a lot bumpier path."

She moved her head back while he turned his head so they could look at one another as she asked. "You really think so?"

He gave her a sad smile with a nod before replying. "It's already on record that the way you make me feel scares me, still does at times." She gave him a reassuring smile as he continued. "So, if I had been single while all these feelings for you were stirring around in me, I may have kept hiding and denying them longer, until you finally gave up on me and closed the door for good."

She cupped his cheek as she responded with passion. "I don't care when we would have met, or how bumpy our path would have been, I would have never given up on you."

Grissom started to have tears in his eyes as he nodded. "I really believe that, but unintentionally I could have hurt you in the process."

She could see that too, so she nodded before wiping a few tears off his cheek as she continued. "Possibly, but I still would have taken my chances on you because I know without a single doubt my feelings for you would be strong no matter what, where, when or how we met." She moved her head up a little and pecked him on the lips before pulling back and finishing. "We are meant to be, Griss, so no matter what path we take, it's always us at the end of it."

He smiles with a nod, believing that to be true too, and kisses her on the lips before putting his forehead to hers, then whispered. "But thinking about a what if now is a slippery slope, because..."

She cuts him off as she pulled back to look in his eyes. "Of Mackenzie, I know. You can't imagine her not in your life, heck I can't even imagine her not being in my life, so I don't blame you for not wanting to think about the 'what if's' too much."

They share one more understanding smile before she laid her head back down on his chest while placing her hand in the middle of it. "Love you, Griss, always remember that."

"Love you too, honey."

After laying there for a few minutes in silence, they slowly started to fall asleep, dreaming what their future could hold as they continued to walk down a different path than what was originally planned for them.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. The reviewers had spoken and I have listened, one more chapter will be here. It will probably be a few days, but I'll get it as soon as I can. It will have a time jump, just letting you know ahead of time. Please Review.


	28. 4 years later

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the last chapter. It did go longer than I had planned, but I'm sure by the end you won't mind, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28: 4 years later

Annie was sitting on the vanity stool, looking in the mirror so she could put on the last minute touches of her make-up while her best friend, Charlene, was braiding her hair.

"You ready for the first day of the rest of your life?"

Annie smiled while looking at her friend through the mirror with a nod. "Very much so, it feels like I've been waiting for this moment for a lifetime."

Charlene smiled in return, and after she was done with her hair, she wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders from behind. "I'm so proud and happy for you. You haven't had the easiest time, but you pulled out of it and became stronger because of it, and now you are about to marry the love of your life."

When Charlene had met Keith, she was a little hesitant on letting her guard down on him because she couldn't stand to see her best friend hurt again, but as she watched how they were together, and how happy Annie really was, happier than she'd seen her in a long time, she accepted him and gave him her blessing.

Annie smiled bigger. "Yes I am."

Just as Charlene pulled back, there was a small knock on the door to the room the bride's get ready in at the church they were using, so she headed toward the door, and once she was there and had opened it, she saw Grissom standing there before looking down to see 5 year old Mackenzie, who smiled the minute she saw her aunt.

"Hi, Aunt Charlene!"

Charlene smiled as she picked up the little girl for a hug. "Hi, sweetie, don't you look beautiful."

"Thank you, mommy is getting married so I had to look nice today."

She never really liked to dress up in dresses, but having a feeling this was a very special day for her mommy, she wanted to look nice for her, even if her daddy didn't tell her she had to.

They chuckled with a nod as Charlene kissed her little cheek and placed her back down before she ran to her mom. "Mommy!"

While Annie was greeting her daughter warmly, Grissom and Charlene said a pleasant greeting before she walked out of the room, leaving the three of them in the room.

After the door closed, once Grissom was in the room, he watched the  
mother/daughter scene.

They pulled back from a warm hug as Annie asked. "You being good for daddy and Sara?"

She looked at her mother like she was crazy while answering. "Of course, mommy." The grownups chuckled before Mackenzie continued. "Are you ready to marry Daddy Keith now? Because he said he's been waiting for this day for almost 30 years...Is that a long time?"

She started calling Keith dad a year ago, and like when Annie heard her call Sara mommy for the first time, Grissom had that same type of weird feeling, but it was true and the reality, Mackenzie had two dads and two moms, and that's just how it was.

And she understood the situation the best she could for a five year old, but all that really mattered to her was that she was happy and felt so much love by all her parents.

They chuckled again as Annie sets her daughter back on the floor while she replied. "Why don't you get dad to tell you how long 30 years is later."

Knowing she'll keep asking questions until she was stratified with all the answers she wanted, Annie had to stop this before it continued or they could be here all day.

Mackenzie looked a little sad for a second before Grissom spoke with his arms out. "Ladybug, why don't you tell the guests that your mom is ready."

She smiled, and after giving her mother a kiss and told her that she loved her, she ran to her father, who had picked her and walked to the door, and once it was open, Sara was on the other side.

They smiled at each other as Mackenzie held out her arms toward the other woman. "Mommy Sara!" Sara smiled as she took the little girl from her husband's arms, which still sent a tingle down her spine at the thought of this wonderful man being her husband the last four years.

Then after she greeted Annie warmly, she walked away while Grissom closed the door again before looking back at Annie, who was looking at him with a smile.

"What?"

"Nothing, just seeing you light up when that little girl is in the room is just heartwarming, you are a wonderful father."

Grissom smiled with appreciation in his eyes. "And you are a wonderful mother." She smiled shyly as he cleared his throat before continuing. "And if I never thanked you for bringing her into this world, then I'm an idiot. The situation was definitely not ideal, but that doesn't mean she was ever unwanted by me."

"I know that, and for the record, despite the situation she was brought into, I think we've done a pretty good job."

He nodded in agreement. "That we have."

There was a shot pause before she cleared her throat. "I am a little surprised though."

He raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Why don't you any more kids? I figured by now you would at least have another one."

He breathed out. "Oh."

Annie shook her head and waved it off. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

"No, it isn't that." He took a breath and looked into her eyes before looking down. "I uh...Well I..."

She smiled warmly as she cuts him off. "You are ready and want to, but you haven't brought the subject up with her, yet."

He smiled at her, amazed that after all this time she still knew him so well, then he nodded and let out another breath. "I've respected her choice on waiting, and I understand why she wanted to, but..."

He trailed of while she nodded in understanding before speaking. "Then you know what you need to do."

"I know, talk to her."

"There you go." Then she smirked with a teasing smile. "Now you're learning."

He chuckled before replying with a small sigh. "Well, you know what they say about teaching an old dog new tricks."

She smiled for a second before raising an eyebrow at that. "I hope you aren't calling me old, because I'm only a few months younger than you."

Grissom shook his head with another smile as he walked up to where she was still sitting, and held out his hand. "Never, would I do such a thing."

She smirked as she placed her hand in his. "Good answer."

The smile was still on his face as he helped her up, then once she was steady on her feet, he asked. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Any more kids on your end?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, we'll see."

Looking at her with honesty, he replied softly. "They would be lucky to have you."

"And they could be lucky to have to you too."

They looked into each other's eyes for a second before he cleared his throat and asked. "You ready?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes. "More than you can imagine."

He just nodded before they started taking steps toward the door.

It took a lot of hard work that was mixed with frustration, and even anger at times, to get her walking again. But with all the support and love around her, she pulled through something she never thought she would, and even though she wasn't getting married the same day she started walking, she'll take it anyways because she was about marry the love of her life, finally.

Right before they got to the door, Grissom spoke again. "I'm sorry, Annie."

She looked over at him with confusion on her face. "For what?"

"I know how much you would have wanted your father to walk you down the aisle, so I'm sorry you didn't get that chance."

"Me too, but I think by now you and I both know it never would have lasted. Don't get me wrong, I loved you deeply and I was all in, but in the back of my mind, which I believe was one of the reasons I had no problem on waiting until you were ready, was because I felt something was..."

He cuts her off with an understanding nod. "Missing."

"Yeah, and I didn't know what it was until I saw Keith again. So yeah, it sucks that I didn't get to experience my father walking me down the aisle, but in the end it wouldn't have felt like the real deal, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do."

She smiled as the door opened before they walked out. "But thank you for accepting to walk me down the aisle. If it couldn't be my father, I'm glad it was you."

"No problem."

He was surprised when she had asked him, but with Sara's blessing and support, he agreed to do it.

* * *

Once they made it down the aisle, Grissom transferred Annie's hand to Keith's as he told him. "Don't hurt her."

Keith shook his head with a loving smile as he looked at his bride. "Never."

Then after Grissom kissed her on the cheek, he goes to the front and sits down next to Sara, who had slipped her fingers through his a second later before they watched the ceremony with the rest of Annie's and Keith's family/friends, even the rest of the gang was there to witness the joyous occasion.

* * *

After the reception

When the bride and groom were ready to leave they started to make the rounds of saying goodbye and thanking them for coming, and once they got to the last group, which was the gang, Mackenzie lifted up her arms to Keith.

He smiled and picked her up from Nick's lap before holding her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to miss you, princess."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she responded. "I'm going to miss you too, love you."

"I love you too."

He loved her like she was her own, and outside of Annie, she became his world and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

After one more kiss, Mackenzie was passed over to her mother, where they hugged each other tightly before Annie whispered. "I love you so much, baby, and I'll see you when we get back."

The little girl sniffled a little, feeling a little sad that her mother will be gone since this was the first time in her short life that a parent will be out of her life for more than a few days, because even when she was scheduled to be with one parent for multiple days, there were times were she would still see the other one, especially when her father and Sara had to work an extra shift.

"I love you too, mommy."

They shared one more hug and kiss before Annie smiled and handed her to Grissom, who had stood up.

There was a short pause before Keith places his hand on the small of Annie's back. "You ready?"

Annie nodded with a smile, and after saying goodbye to the gang, who had congratulated them, the newlyweds turned and started to walk away while they smiled at them, very happy that Annie had found happiness and a true love.

Once the newlyweds were in the vehicle, but before he drove away, he took her hand and kissed it before looking at his new wife with love. "I love you, Mrs. Anderson."

She smiled back. "I love you too, Mr. Anderson."

They leaned over the middle console before kissing each other on the lips softly, and after they pulled back slowly, Keith started to drive so they could head to the airport and go to their honeymoon, where they'll be spending 4 days in Hawaii.

* * *

Later that Night

"And they lived happily ever after."

Sara closed the Cinderella book, and as she placed it on the night stand, Mackenzie smiled and asked. "Will you and daddy live happily ever after, mommy?"

Sara smiled, not only for the question, but because she still gets pleasant shivers down her spine when she hears that word from the beautiful little girl, then she cupped her cheek and nodded. "You bet, sweetheart."

Even though this wasn't the first time she had asked the question, she still loved the answer. "I'm glad."

"Me too." She leaned down and kissed her forehead before pulling back and asking. "You have cubby with you?"

Mackenzie held up her teddy bear, who was named cubby and was dressed up in a Chicago Cubs baseball uniform; a team Grissom followed regularly. Then she tucked her teddy bear under the covers and next to her side before Sara tucked the little girl in better while saying. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Alright, your dad will be in here in a second."

"Ok, have a good night."

"You too."

After one more kiss, Sara gets up from the bed and walks out of the room, and not even five minutes later, Grissom walked in the room with a smile. "Hi ladybug, you ready to go to sleep?"

She smiled with a nod. "Yep, I just need a kiss from you first."

"Well, we can't have you going to sleep without one then, can we?"

She shook her head quickly, making him chuckle as he sat down on her bed before leaning down and kissing her softly on the forehead, then pulled back and looked into those bright blue eyes of hers. "I love you very much."

She paused before asking with curiosity. "You always will?"

Grissom frowned a little as he cupped his little girl's cheek and asked softly. "Of course, ladybug, why are you questioning that? What's going on?"

She replied with a sad sigh. "This one girl in my class has two sets of parents too, and they have other kids and sometimes she feels out of place." Then she frowned and asked softly. "Will that happen to me?"

Grissom shook his head while making his little girl a promise with tears in his eyes. "I will try everything in my power to make sure you don't feel that way. Just know that no matter who comes into our family nothing will change how I feel about you. We would be adding on, never replacing anybody, ok? You understand?"

She paused for another second, working it out in her head, which something Grissom loved watching her do, then she slowly nodded and replied with a small smile. "Yeah, I think so."

Grissom brightened as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "That's my girl."

Mackenzie's eyes brighten as she asked. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetheart."

"Just make sure I get a sister, if it happens, ok?"

Grissom chuckled as he asked. "What, you don't want a brother?"

She scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "Yuck, a boy, he'll have cooties."

Grissom had to admit he loved her reaction to boys right now, and knowing sooner rather than later that reaction will change, he would like to hold on to this side of her for as long as he could.

He chuckled again before replying. "Well, I'm a boy, and you still love me."

She looked at her father like he didn't know what was going on as she explained. "But they are the good cooties."

He smirked. "I see, can't a brother have good cooties too?"

Once again Mackenzie's wheels were turning in her head, then after a long moment, she nodded before replying, but there was still a little uncertainty in her tone. "It's possible, I guess. But I would still prefer a sister."

After one more chuckle, he nodded. "Ok, if/when it happens, we'll see what I can do about getting you a sister first."

She started to smile again with a nod, but was cut off when she started to yawn, so Grissom leaned down and kissed her forehead again before whispering. "Sleep tight, ladybug. I love you, always."

Mackenzie wrapped an arm around her father's neck and whispered back. "Love you too, daddy. Sleep tight."

Once she removed her arm, and Grissom made sure she was tucked back in really well, he just watched as she closed her eyes while holding on to her teddy bear.

After a few moments of watching her sleep, he finally gets up from the bed and walks toward the door to her room, then after turning the light out; making the ladybug night light come on, he stepped out of the room, closing the door until there was only a crack before walking across the hall to his and Sara's bedroom.

When he walked in the room, Sara was in the bathroom, so since he was ready to go to sleep, he just walked to the bed and got under the covers before sitting up, waiting for his wife to come out, which just thinking about Sara as his wife, even after four years, sent a pleasant spark down his spine.

By the time Sara walked into the bedroom, Grissom was lost in his thoughts, so she asked as she sat up in bed next to him. "You ok, babe?"

Grissom mentally shook his head and looked at her with a small smile. "Yeah." Then he cleared his throat before continuing. "But, I think we need to talk about something."

Sara looked down at her hands as she spoke. "Now normally I would be a little freaked out with words like that."

He frowned while placed his left hand on top of her left one. "I don't mean to..."

She cuts him off while looking at him again as she turned the palm of her hand so she could slip her fingers thought his. "But I'm not because I know what you want to say." He looked at her with curiosity as she continued with a smile. "I saw you with Keith's nephew and niece today, I see the look, Griss, you're ready to have another child."

He took a breath and squeezed her hand lightly as he started to speak again. "Sara, I respect your choice on waiting and I don't want you to feel any type of rush from me, but..."

Sara cuts him off again, this time with a smile and love in her eyes. "I'm ready too."

Grissom's eyes sparkled as he asked. "Yeah?"

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yeah."

He chuckled as he moved his other hand to cup her cheek, then brought her closer to him and kissed her softly on the lips before wrapping his arm around her and giving her a hug while whispering. "Thank you."

She chuckled a little before she replied. "No need to thank me, but you're welcome."

After holding onto one another for a few seconds in silence, he had turned his head and started to kiss her neck, making her close her eyes, then when they traveled down to her tank-topped covered shoulder, she opened her eyes and cleared her throat before she started to speak, knowing where this was heading, but she really needed to tell him something. "But Griss, there is uh, something you need to know."

He stopped his travels before pulling back and looking her in the eyes with love, and if she wasn't mistaken a little concern, which it only got deeper when he saw tears in her eyes. "Sara..."

But she cuts him off as she placed her hand on his clean shaven-cheek. "Our wait won't be as long as you think it is."

Grissom's heart started to race at the implication of her words. "What?"

She nodded as she slipped her hand out his before bringing his hand to her stomach, making him gasp a little with wide-eyes. "No."

Sara nodded again with a wider smile this time. "Yes, you're going to be a daddy again soon rather than later."

An unexpected tear came out of his eye as he tried to speak. "Sara, I uh...I..."

He was filled with so much emotion that he couldn't finish though, but Sara understood him well enough that she knew what he was trying to say, so she just ran her hand up and down his cheek with the smile still on her face. "I know, babe."

He sniffled as he leaned toward her and gave her a passionate, yet one of his softest kisses, which she almost loved more than any other kind, before pulling back and asking politely/emotionally if she would lay down.

She nodded while she removed her hand from his cheek before doing what he asked, and what he did next wasn't what she was expecting.

Instead of continuing their evening like she thought a few seconds ago, he moved from his spot beside her and moved her shirt up a little so he could place his hand on her stomach, feeling her skin on the palm of his hand, while he laid his head down on her and just talked to the little one inside of her, telling him/her what an amazing family he/she will be brought in, especially the older sister he/she will be getting.

A few minutes went by before Grissom cleared his throat from emotion still in him as he whispered. "The request has been made by Mackenzie that we try to make sure it's a girl."

She chuckled a little at that, not knowing about the father/daughter conversation. "What?"

"I'll tell you about that later."

She moved her hand and ran her fingers though his hair as she replied softly. "Ok." Then while the dream she had four years ago and a few more times since then came to her mind, which had the same results, continued softly. "And I have a pretty good feeling it will be."

Grissom smiled as he whispered. "I love you so much, Sara. Thank you making me a dad again."

She sniffled before replying. "I love you too, and it was my pleasure."

They didn't get any more intimate than this for the rest of their evening, but neither one minded at the moment because they were too busy feeling all the emotions of knowing they were finally going to have a child of their own, whom they already loved with all their hearts.

Now they just couldn't wait to see their little one come into the world, and their little family will be even more perfect.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked the chapter, and while I know the storyline may have not been a favorite to most, I'm glad for all the support I got on it. I am really considering doing a sequel, but only if there is true interest in it, so what do you all think? Please Review.

Well, that's it for now, but you never know when I'll be back. I do have a few ideas on something new, and working on adding to another story to the Worth Fighting for series, so be on the lookout with all of that in the upcoming weeks.

Until then though, take care and be safe, and always remember, GSR4ever!


End file.
